Call us Small
by Amethystfairy1
Summary: Rome has made a dangerous decision, a group of children, under the age requirements of the academy by three years, have been accepted into the elite school. These kids aren't perfect students, and they are far from a perfect team, but when Morgan returns yet again, and is coming closer to uncovering Hetalia's secret, they'll have to save their new school, any way they can. {AU}
1. Getting thrown into a new mission

**_IMPORTANT!_**

 ** _This is a sequel story, if you haven't read the first two stories in this series, 'Call us Hetalia' and 'Call me Unnoticed' this story will make zero sense to you. Zip. Zilch. Nada. So please go and check out the original stories, starting with 'Call us Hetalia!' Thank you!_**

* * *

 ** _*Sigh* Here we go again, huh? I really enjoy writing for this series, and since the stories seem to be popular with everyone, I figured, hey, why not make it a trilogy? And you know what? Everyones been begging for more Austria, Hungary, and Prussia in the story, so guess what? I'm making them main characters!_**

 ** _I hope you will all enjoy this latest installment in the 'Call us Hetalia' series!_**

* * *

"H-Hey...Alfred? Alfred?" Came a whispered voice.

Alfred rolled over on the couch and groaned.

"What do you want, Mattie? I'm trying to sleep!"

"Sorry, but you do know everything for school is are starting in fifteen minute right?"

America's softhearted teammate, Canada, asked in his shy voice. He donned a red dress shirt with a black vest and black dress pants. His wispy several swirled curl bounced above his head.

"Mattie...do I look or sound like I care?" Alfred grumbled.

"No! But Headmaster's lecture is soon, Alfred." Matthew said, giving his friend a gentle shove, trying to get him up and failing miserably.

Alfred seized a pillow and dragged it over his head.

"You can fill me in on it when you get back." He replied.

"Alfred, you know that doesn't count, the entire student body is going. It's in the auditorium, so it has to be important." Matthew said.

"Yeah, yeah, and you can give me the full run down after a two hour nap."

Matthew sighed and seized Alfred's foot, pulling.

"Come on, please?" He begged as he pulled with all his strength, not seeming to be able to make the American so much as budge.

"Mattie. Do me a favor. Just pretend you never saw me. You can say you thought I was already at the auditorium."

"Alfred it's not up for discussion if you don't go your gonna get in trouble!"

Matthew cried, yanking harder on Alfred's foot.

Alfred kicked outward and the power behind it sent Matthew onto his rear.

Matthew leapt to his feet with a furious look on his face.

"Alfred Freedom Jones, get up right now or I'll...I'll...I'll drag you out myself!"

Matthew exclaimed in his loudest voice.

Alfred didn't seem to have heard him, he had started snoring.

"Get up or I'll go find Arthur!"

"Why am I afraid of you finding caterpillar eyebrows?"

"Francis?" Matthew tried weakly.

Alfred made a noise that seemed to say 'Are you serious?'

Matthew gritted his teeth.

"Get up before I go find Yao and tell him it was you who painted mustaches on his favorite Hello Kitty poster!"

"I'M UP! C'mon Mattie! Don't you know that the Headmaster's lecture isn't optional?" Alfred cried, tumbling off of the couch, revealing that he was actually dressed.

He wore a red dress shirt with a black tie and black pants.

"Where's my jacket!? Where's my jacket!?"

He demanded, spinning on the spot.

Matthew sighed and held up his red bomber jacket for him, with an overlarge Hetalia Academy insignia on the lapel.

"Thanks! I swear, I don't know what I'd do without you, Canadia!"

Alfred exclaimed as he threw the jacket on, seized Matthew's arm, and charged out the door.

"I-It's C-Canada!" Matthew choked out as they broke into an all out sprint down the hallway.

"I wonder if any else is cutting it this close?"

Matthew questioned.

Suddenly Mathias, dragging Lukas behind him, came hurtling from an intersecting hall.

"Sup!" Mathias cried as he and Lukas joined the two allies in their mad dash toward the auditorium.

"This annoying idiot took forever because he couldn't remember where his tie was. _Any_ of his eight different ties."

Lukas said to Matthew.

Matthew nodded, "Alfred didn't want to wake up."

The four burst into the auditorium just as everyone was taking their seats.

"Sweet Lady Liberty! We just made it!" Alfred cried as they filed down towards their respective teams.

Being members of the top teams of the academy, they had front row seats, and they settled down with their other friends.

Along with the Axis, one of which was reading, one of which looked pissed off, and one of which was asleep.

"Feliciano Luciano Vargas if you do not wake up this instant I will personally take that huge stash of pasta you have and give it to your brother." Ludwig growled.

"I'm awake!" Feliciano's head snapped up from his german friend's shoulder, where it had been resting.

"Please do not fall asleep again. Headmaster Rome has us in the front because he wants us to show a good example. We cannot fail in such a simple task." Kiku said.

"I agree."

"Ok. I'm a-sorry." Italy said as he sat back in his chair, kicking his feet.

"Here comes the big man." Alfred whispered as the lights of the auditorium dimmed and Rome came striding out onto the stage, the only lit portion of the room.

"Hello, everyone!" He exclaimed, waving as the other Professors, Professor Germania and Professor Gojosen to name a few, walked out onto the stage.

The Professor's Greece and Egypt were there as well, though they were often referred to as Ancient, since they were both from the old academy, and by now two younger members of the student body had taken their original code names. Prof. Ancient Greece smiled warmly as she waved to the students, and Prof. Ancient Egypt had a completely unreadable expression. Several other countries including the original America, who'd been dubbed Prof. Native America after Alfred had arrived, was absolutely beaming at all of the students looking up at them all.

"Well, I'm sure everyone is looking forward to the fast approaching four day weekend you all are receiving, but as you know, Hetalia Academy stops for nothing! As such, your Prof. Germania has an important announcement."

After this, Rome handed the mic over to Germania.

He cleared his throat before speaking, walking over to the edge of the stage, his long blonde hair drifting out behind him.

"Hello everyone. I would like you to know that, after a long debate between all of us Professors, we have made a decision. A small group of younger than average, absolutely brilliant children have caught our attention."

Tino brightened up, lifting his head higher from his front row seat, he'd been accepted into the academy at fifteen, a year to young, and thus far had been the only exception to the sixteen year old age requirement.

Germania saw the question written on all of the student's faces.

"You may ask, how old? Well, I will answer this for you."

Germania took a deep breath.

"They're thirteen"

Whispers hissed out across the auditorium like a wildfire crackling, everyone saying basically the same thing.

"A thirteen year old at Hetalia Academy? That couldn't be right, that's just to young!"

"We've elected that, since our usual code names are countries, we would refer to this group as 'micro nations'." Germania continued, pretending to be unaware of the doubtful words and expressions flitting through the crowd.

"I know what your all thinking. Sixteen already feels like to young to be entering a world such as ours. We put our lives at risk every mission, do we not? How could a thirteen year old do this? Act mature and make heavily weighted decisions in the field? Well, these kids we've selected seem to be different. We were planning on waiting until they were the appropriate age, but we just can't wait that long. They are becoming bored in school, becoming irritated with work that doesn't seem to challenge them. Their lives are just a single song set on repeat. This may not seem like an issue now, but think of this. When they are bored in school, they get in trouble, when they get in trouble, they go to detention, when they go to detention they are labeled as 'the bad kids'. This can lead to them using their astounding intellect for something less than legal. And no, not the _good_ less than legal, like us."

The doubts were stopping, the faces in the crowd were slowly becoming more open to the idea.

"As such, we are assigning only our best to handle the process of bringing them in. Team Axis will be given one. The Nordic 5 will be given the one. And an up and coming team that's been begging for a chance, the East German's will take the third. As for the rest of you, if you are approached by these teams to assist them with their assignments, please give them their full cooperation, thank you."

With this, Germania handed the mic back over to Headmaster Rome.

"Now then, onto other matters. Today we will be discussing the dos and don'ts of stealthy breaking and entering. Our first point will be..."

As Rome began his lecture, the Axis, German's, and Nordic's all glanced at each other, wide eyed.

Though none knew it, they were all thinking along the lines of the same thing.

 _What are we being thrown into now?_

* * *

 ** _Heh, heh, heh...*rubs hands together* get ready for multiple frying pan Hungary attacks, Prussia! And possible kidnapping...still toying around with that one..._**

 ** _Prussia: Why do you hate the awesome me!?_**

 ** _Amethyst: I don't hate you, theres a poster of you on my wall, next to Japan. I love you._**

 ** _Prussia: Of course, because I am awesome!_**

 ** _Amethyst: Then, Japan is one of my favorites too, and in one of my stories he gets shot, another one he gets bombed, another one he's blinded, and in one other one he's excommunicated, then in the last one he gets torn apart inside by his dark and light sides until he nearly has a mental breakdown._**

 ** _Prussia:...Can I request not to be one of your favorites anymore?_**

 ** _Amethyst: Nope! Now do the thing!  
_**

 ** _Prussia: If you want to see the awesome me...and my less awesome teammates the other East Germans, in the next chapter soon, you have to favorite, and follow, and review! Danke!_**


	2. My friends, I have a plan

**_IMPORTANT!_**

 ** _This is a sequel story, if you haven't read the first two stories in this series, 'Call us Hetalia' and 'Call me Unnoticed' this story will make zero sense to you. Zip. Zilch. Nada. So please go and check out the original stories, starting with 'Call us Hetalia!' Thank you!_**

* * *

 ** _IMPORTANT!_**

 ** _This is a sequel story, if you haven't read the first two stories in this series, 'Call us Hetalia' and 'Call me Unnoticed' this story will make zero sense to you. Zip. Zilch. Nada. So please go and check out the original stories, starting with 'Call us Hetalia!' Thank you!_**

* * *

 ** _In this chapter we'll be greeting all the teams and our first micro nation! Please enjoy!_**

* * *

 ** _In Headmaster Rome's office, after the lecture._**

Rome was working his way through yet another report of damages to the dojo. Apparently Gilbert had gotten Elizabeta pissed off again, and it had resulted in several frying pan sized holes in the wall.

"And I'm sending them to pick up a kid? What was I thinking..."

Rome sighed. Just then there was a soft knock at the door.

"Come on in." He called.

The door opened, and Tino, Kiku, and Lilli entered.

 _Good, they each sent their most level headed member to ask the questions._

"Hello, you three. What can I do for you, as if I have to ask?"

Rome asked sarcastically.

"Sir, we were wondering if you could give us a bit more information on our targets." Lilli high pitched voice asked.

"Yes, we need some information so we can begin formulating possible strategies." Tino added.

Kiku nodded in agreement to this.

Rome tapped the tips of his fingers together.

"Yeah, I was planning on calling ya up, but it sorta slipped my mind. Here."

Rome reached under his desk and opened one of his desk drawers, pulling out three files, each one labeled.

"Tino, this is the file on the Nordic's target. Lilli, this one is for the East German's, and Kiku, here's the one the Axis are after. Make sure you come to me before going into any sort of action so I can review your plans to make sure there's no holes. Well, good luck!"

 ** _With the East Germans._**

"Did we really name ourselves the 'East Germans?' None of us are even actually German!" Gilbert cried out, waving his arms in the air as he tumbled back onto the couch of their base.

"Gilbert, your German, East German, yes, but German. So suck it up."

Roderich's crisp accented voice carried over.

"Now is not the time to be discussing that, right now we're discussing our target."

Vash tossed the file onto the table, the page on the top displaying an image of the girl they were after.

"Names Wisteria Delpratt. She's supposedly an incredible artist. According to this her I.Q isn't really through the roof, but she's a straight A student. What she lacks in intellect she more than makes up for with her wit, deductive abilities, and athletic potential. All star soccer player. Lives with...hey."

Vash picked up the paper and studied it closer.

"Lives in an orphanage? No record of her parents? Wow." Vash murmured.

Elizabeta had taken up another paper.

"Hey. Here's the address. For such an amazing girl with such an amazing track record, she's not in the nicest part of the city."

"Well, than it's simple! We walked up in our fancy schmancy uniforms, say 'Hello sir/ma'am, we're representatives from the Hetalia Academy here about Wisteria? Yes she's a regular genius, how'd you like it if the academy took custody? You would? Great, thanks for doing business with us, we'll pick her up on Friday. Bing. Bang. Boom. The awesome me does it again." Gilbert finished his plan, dusting his hands off as if he'd just completed a difficult job.

"I don't think it will be that simple." Roderich's accented voice came from the back of the base.

While most of the others had either a worktable or a computer desk, Roderich had requested his own personal grand piano, seeing as he'd brought his violin, guitar, and french horn, from home. He'd even come up to Rome offering to pay for the piano with his own money, though Rome told him it wasn't necessary, and if he'd prefer an expensive piano to an equally expensive computer desktop worktable, it was fine with him.

He tested at several different keys before he spoke again.

"Think about it. We can't just take custody of her by walking up and asking nicely. We'll have to do it some other way. Perhaps..."

The Austrian stood from his piano bench and walked over to Gilbert, leaning on the back of the couch the white haired teen sat on.

"Gil, do you think you could hack the orphanage computers?"

Gilbert blew a raspberry, "Piece of cake. Security around stuff like that is nothing."

Roderich nodded.

"Now, Elizabeta. Do you suppose you could serve as our link to the girl?"

"You mean be the one to make contact? Sure." The girl said easily, tucking her red flower back up behind her ear.

"Vash. Could you set up surveillance in Wisteria's room?"

"As long as you can give me a time frame during which I can be sure she won't be home." Vash said.

"Lilli, could you play observer and find out when and where Wisteria is most days?"

"If that's what you want me to do!" Lilli said, nodding confidently.

Roderich smiled slightly as he stood back up to his full height, putting a finger to his chin.

"Well, than, my friends, I think I have us a plan."

 ** _At the corner park, near the orphanage, two days later._**

Wisteria pedaled her bike towards the orphanage that was her home, she had no homework left to do for the day, and was planning on spending the rest of the day working on her latest painting.

She arrived at the orphanage and was surprised to see an older girl sitting on the front steps in a red skirt and black vest. Her dress shirt and boots were an interesting fashion statement, but Wisteria ignored her. She, herself, was wearing a tan half shirt with an ascot tied around her neck, with khaki shorts. Her hair was in a side pony tail, it was incredibly curly, bouncing just above her shoulder, with several pink flowers holding it up. She had a pink coat with an exaggeratedly long back, which fluttered behind her as she biked not unlike a cape.

She pulled around to the back of the orphanage and stored her bike in the shed behind the old building, locking the door, she walked back around to find the girls still sitting on the front step, looking around with a bored expression on her face.

Wisteria made to walk up the steps past her, but just as she was approaching the first step the girl stood up and waved.

"Hello!" She exclaimed in an accent that Wisteria couldn't place.

Wisteria was surprised, but attempted to be polite.

"Hello." She replied, making to pass her up the stairs.

The persistent girl blocked her path.

"I really like your outfit."

Wisteria blinked, she'd never been complemented on her clothes before, half the time people thought she dressed very oddly.

She looked back over to the older girl, noticing for the first time the cloth clipped over her hair and the flowers to either side of her bangs.

Perhaps she had a similar taste in fashion?

"Thanks, your skirt is really pretty."

The brown haired girl smiled brightly and offered a hand.

"My names Elizabeta. What's yours?"

 _Of course._

The visitor thought as Wisteria took the offered hand, with a growing interest on her face.

 _I already know._

* * *

 ** _Anyone else notice Wy doesn't get a human name? And there's no established fandom name? I mean, Romania's name is either Vladimir or Valentin, and that's fandom established, not cannon._**

 ** _Wisteria: Am I gonna get in a fight?_**

 ** _Amethyst: Why would you think that...*Guilty*_**

 ** _Wisteria: Your gonna let me learn how to fight first right?_**

 ** _Amethyst: Of course...*Guilty* You know...sorta._**

 ** _Wisteria: *Sigh* Ok, now I'll do that thing you told me to do. If you guys want to see me, Elizabeta, and the rest of the students of Hetalia Academy in the next chapter soon, please favorite, please follow, please review! Thanks!_**


	3. Criminal records and family matters

**_IMPORTANT!_**

 ** _This is a sequel story, if you haven't read the first two stories in this series, 'Call us Hetalia' and 'Call me Unnoticed' this story will make zero sense to you. Zip. Zilch. Nada. So please go and check out the original stories, starting with 'Call us Hetalia!' Thank you!_**

* * *

 ** _I think I'm gonna do the text lines at the foot of every chapter from now on, there's fun to write!_**

* * *

 ** _In the Nordic's base._**

"So, what's up with this kid?" Mathias asked bluntly as he crossed his arms and glared at the file on the coffee table.

Lukas reached for the file and unfolded it, pulling out a sheet of paper.

"Names Peter...he's got a pretty average life, by the looks of it, lives with his father, goes to school, gets good grades, has some friends but isn't incredibly popular, isn't picked on either. What is it that Headmaster Rome sees in him?"

"Whoa." Emil said suddenly, he had pulled another sheaf of papers from the folder and was staring at one image in particular.

"I think this is what he sees in him."

Emil turned the photograph around so that his teammates could see it.

"Whoa."

All of them repeated as they gawked at an image of Peter, a grin of his face as he flicked at a bulky control box in his hands, piloting a three foot across drone that appeared to have been constructed out of a ton of scrap metal and some disassembled kitchen appliances.

"Gadgets galore! I get a feeling I'll like this kid!"

Tino exclaimed happily as he flicked through other pictures taken from the schools database. Hetalia Academy always had it's eyes peeled for new talent. Especially if it was in their own backyard.

"Dude, look at this, he's built like four drones, a go cart, a powered scooter, and a remote controlled rocket! Plus, all these thingys of his have camera's on them he built himself!"

"Looks like he's got a taste for metalwork." Lukas commented, passing several of the pages back to Berwald, who gave an approving grunt.

"Peter, huh? Well, I think it ought to be fairly simple for this one. I mean, seriously, all we got to do is walk out there, talk to his Dad, tell him our Headmaster saw pictures of his sons gadgets and other cool ass crap, and say Hetalia Academy wants to give him a full scholarship. Done."

Mathias said, brushing imaginary dust from his shoulders.

"Hm...as much as I hate to say it, Mathias is right." Lukas murmured.

"Why do you hate saying I'm right!?" Mathias demanded furiously, leaping up and fisting his hands.

"But don't you think that would be a bit too...I dunno...sudden? I mean, what if his Dad just says 'sorry, I want him close to home, I don't want him moving into a school for sixteen and up year olds yet' huh?"

Tino asked, tilting his head to one side.

Berwald finally spoke,

"What parent would turn down a five star education for their only son?"

"Good point." Tino agreed, nodding.

"Well, I guess we're pulling a Mattie on them, huh?" Mathias chuckled.

Tino shrugged, "I guess so, I just hope the other teams get to have more fun with this than we do."

 ** _In the Axis base._**

"Alrighty! What's a-on the agenda? We gonna talk about that a-boy Romeo?" Feliciano sang as he spun into the living room of the Axis's base, tumbling goofily onto a couch, grinning.

"Please sit properly for this meeting." Kiku gently rebuffed.

"But your not sitting right!"

Kiku was sitting on his knees on the floor, with his elbows on the coffee table as he held the not yet opened folder.

"Nani?" Kiku gasped, not sure whether to feel offended or not.

"Both of you just sit how you'd like to sit, and let's get this meeting underway." Ludwig had made his entrance, settling down in an armchair, leaning forward with his elbows on his knees and his hands folded.

Kiku opened the folder and reached in, removing the first sheet of paper.

He coughed hard several times after he read it.

"Um...I do believe I have discovered something of worry."

He passed the paper up to Ludwig, who scanned it with his steely blue eyes and looked visibly shocked.

"This kid...already has a criminal record!?"

"Whoa, really? Reminds me of a-me!" Feliciano giggled.

"Nani!? You had a criminal record?" Kiku demanded.

Feli nodded, "Yeah, still do back home. I joined up with a gang, big mafia back in my old city. My Fratello and I weren't a-really born in the best of areas, either. A few armed robberies and pressured business deals later, I got caught. With Fratello."

"Lovino was in this gang as well?"

Feliciano nodded, "He was the intimidating one, I was the the sweet one who seemed to be there for you to strike a deal with, to save your ass from the intimidating one. We made a good team while we worked with them."

Feli smiled innocently, a slightly darkened look behind his golden eyes before they were squinted shut again.

"Lucky for us, they couldn't a-pin us for the armed robberies, and most of the deals were pinned onto the other mafia members they caught along with us. We only spent six months in a correctional facility, than we were let out on good behavior. At least, I was let out on a-good behavior. Fratello was in for three more months because of the piled up time on his, you know, colorful a-language and lack of respect."

"Ah." Was all Kiku said.  
"Anyway, back to our main focus here." Ludwig said, attempting to draw attention away from Feliciano's rather startling past and back to the kid.

"He's a-thirteen, and spent the last six months of last year in a juvenile detention facility. He even spent his a-thirteenth birthday in there! That's a-horrible!" Feliciano read from one of the other papers he'd pulled from the file.

Ludwig studied the record he was holding with renewed interest.

"Pickpocketing, graffitiing, shoplifting, car jacking. Minor crimes aside, his biggest haul was when he stole several rings from a display at a jewelry store and hawked them online. Made quite a profit before he was caught several weeks later. They never recovered the rings or the money he made selling them. After being caught he spent the last six months of the year in a dentition center, as Feli already stated."

"Interesting." Kiku murmured as he produced another piece of paper.  
"Apparently, most people who know him find him to be a very nice person. Thirteen years old with a criminal record, it's awful, really..." He sighed as he pushed up his glasses.

"Anyway, it says here that he's a good student when he actually does go to school, and that ever since he got out of the detention facility, he's been keeping himself in check. Lives with his Father, Mother, and three younger siblings, quite a big family."

"Kiku, I don't think your the one to talk about large amounts of siblings."

Ludwig pointed out.

Kiku sighed again as he lifted his glasses off of his face and rubbed one eye.  
"Correct. Speaking of siblings, I promised Onii-san I would eat dinner with everyone. He insists we do it at least once a week."

"You guys were separated for nearly three years! You a-should be happy that now you a-can see them whenever you want!"

Kiku nodded, "I suppose you are right. I should go now, though."

"Alright, see you later." Ludwig said distractedly, still reading through the file, already forming a plan in his mind.

Several moments passed in silence, and Ludwig glanced up to see Feliciano with a crestfallen look on his face.

"Feliciano? Are you alright?" Ludwig asked, he'd never seen the italian looking so unhappy.

"Remembering all these things...I think I'm going to go ask Fratello if he wants to a-get some pasta with me. He and I haven't spent much time together lately..." Feliciano said with a faraway look in his eyes.

Obviously, he was recalling a darker time in his past. His brother was the one to go through it with him, perhaps he needed to talk.

Ludwig nodded instantly, "Of course, go ahead. We can discuss any plan ideas in the morning."

Feliciano smiled, not in his usual wild way, but in a softer, gentler way, and jumped up.

"Grazie! Ciao!"

With this Feli turned and skipped towards the door, soon enough, after the slam of the door, Ludwig found himself all alone.

He sighed as he studied the picture, it was a mug shot of the boy in question.

Romeo had an odd angular curl sticking out of a well styled head of auburn hair, his green eyes glinted with mischief, strangely, he smiled flirtatiously at the camera, as if he were blissfully unaware of the fact that he had just been arrested.

Shaking his head softly, Ludwig tucked the photo back into the file and walked out the door, striding briskly down the hall, he gave a curt hello to the few other students he encountered, and continued on his way. It was as if his legs knew where he was going when he mind did not, he was soon looking at the front door of the music club.

Opening the door, he saw his older brother, jumping around, strumming out riffs on a guitar, while making unnecessary guitar noises with his mouth.

"Ah..." Before Ludwig could back out of the room, he was caught in Gilbert's scarlet eyes.

"Oh! Sup, Lud, come on in! The awesome me was just practicing his awesome guitar skills." Gilbert said as he set the guitar back onto the stand.

Ludwig opened the door fully and spoke before thinking.

"I was wondering if maybe you wanted to get dinner together. That is, if you don't have other plans..."

Gilbert stared at him in complete silence for a moment, before grinning like a lunatic and running forward, tossing an arm around his little brothers neck.

"Ja! Let's do it! I can't even remember the last time we had a meal together!" Gilbert cried excitedly.

Ludwig smiled very slightly as they exited the music club room and made for the mess hall. Where no doubt Feliciano and Lovino arguing over what was better, tomato's or pasta, Kiku sitting at a table with his other five siblings, trying to keep the peace before someone flung a rice ball, and some delicious wurst, cheese, and bread, would be waiting.

"Ja, I figured we should enjoy being so near to each other while we can."

"You got that right! Your lucky to have such an awesome older brother like me!"

"Except when your act like an idiot and get into trouble." Ludwig reminded.

Gilbert tightened his arm around Ludwig's shoulders as he cried out.

"I messed with the Headmaster's car engine _one time_ and now I'm marked for life!" He exclaimed, than he looked up at Ludwig with a glint in his scarlet eyes.

"So, who's buying beer tonight?"

"Gilbert, we're underaged."

"Oh yeah. Dammit!"

* * *

 _ **Ok, that was a fun one, huh?**_

 _ **Feliciano: I have a criminal record!?**_

 _ **Amethyst: Yup! I figured it would be an interesting twist.**_

 ** _Lovino: I'm the scary one...heh heh heh...  
_**

 ** _Feliciano: Fratello your scary!_**

 ** _Amethyst: *Whacks Lovi*_**

 ** _Lovino: WHY!?_**

 ** _Amethyst: No scaring Feli! Now do the thing!_**

 ** _Lovino: Dammit, fine! Just calm down! Oy! Look here! If any of you idiota's want to read about me, my fratello..._**

 ** _Amethyst: You guys are not in the next chapter._**

 ** _Lovino: Really? Crap! Well, I suppose it'll be those potato lovers then..._**

 ** _Amethyst: Say it right...*threatening fist*_**

 ** _Lovino: Fine! If you want to read about Elizabeta, Wisteria, and the others in the next chapter, favorite, follow, and review!_**

 ** _Feliciano: Grazie!_**


	4. An interesting friendship

**_IMPORTANT!_**

 ** _This is a sequel story, if you haven't read the first two stories in this series, 'Call us Hetalia' and 'Call me Unnoticed' this story will make zero sense to you. Zip. Zilch. Nada. So please go and check out the original stories, starting with 'Call us Hetalia!' Thank you!_**

* * *

 ** _The corner park, near the orphanage, two week later._**

 _During this past couple weeks, Elizabeta has come to visit me almost every day, I really like her, she's so nice, and she seems to have similar tastes as me._

Wisteria thought as she pedaled her bike off of the sidewalk and made her way towards where Elizabeta was normally sitting this time of day.

 _That's a first. Normally people stay away from me._

As expected, the hungarian was in the same spot as always, but this time she wasn't alone.

She was chasing a white haired boy around screaming.

"GILBERT I SWEAR YOU PEEK UP MY SKIRT ONE MORE TIME...!"

Elizabeta shrieked as the one named Gilbert made tracks towards the playground set.

"I didn't do it on purpose, dammit! You were standing on top of a picnic table and the wind blew up! Do you honestly expect me to avert my eyes like any polite young man would? Seriously!?"

"Watch your mouth!"

Gilbert scrambled up the ladder at one end of the playground, Elizabeta took the rungs two at a time, gaining on the boy, who was wearing white jeans, red sneakers, and a white tee shirt with a red kerchief tied around his neck. He also had on a black pseudo leather jacket and there was a yellow canary, chick, bird thing on his head.

 _He's not like the average teenager either, huh?_

Wisteria thought as she leaned her bike up against the tree that shaded the picnic table she and Elizabeta would normally sit on, wandering over to observe the situation Gilbert had gotten himself into.

Gilbert had reached the other end of the playground and swung out onto the fire mans pole.

"Catch me if you can! Kesesesese!" He cackled as he went spinning down the pole.

"Come back here!" Elizabeta screeched as she leapt the edge of the playground set and tackled Gilbert to the ground before he could run.

Wisteria choked on her giggles as she watched Elizabeta dragging Gilbert backwards towards the picnic table by the ankles, the albino clawing at the dirt, fighting every inch of the way.

"Oh...Wisteria...hi!" Elizabeta gasped once she realized her friend had arrived.

Gilbert rolled over, kicking his feet in an attempt to free himself from his friends iron grip.

"Hello!" Wisteria greeted, walking up as Gilbert finally freed himself from Eliza's grasp and scrambled backwards on his hands and knees a few feet, before crossing his legs indian style and leaning on his ankles.

"Was tackling me to the ground really necessary!?" He demanded furiously.

"Yes." Elizabeta replied curtly.

"Wisteria, this is my idiot friend Gilbert. My idiot friend Gilbert, this is Wisteria."  
"Hmph!" Gilbert crossed his arms and turned his nose up.

"Nice to meet you." Wisteria said, still giggling at their behavior.

"Whatever. First you drag me out here after classes and than you chase me up a kiddie play ground set, only to jump off and tackle me! And now you expect me to be all nice to this friend you've been ditching us for for weeks?"

Elizabeta was fingering an empty space on her belt, Wisteria noticed, as if she was reaching for a weapon that wasn't there.

"Yes. Yes I do." She replied.

Gilbert rolled his eyes and laid back onto the grass, tucking his arms behind her head.

"So what do you girly girls normally do out here?"

"We just talk, I really appreciate Elizabeta's company." Wisteria said shyly, hoping she wasn't taking Elizabeta's attention from something more important.

"Don't let him make you feel bad. He's just jealous because I used to waste my afternoons hanging out with him and some other idiotic boys before I met you and had some decent conversation."

"Idiotic boys? You and I both know that Roderich is head over heels for you! And wait until I tell Lilli you didn't include her! She'll be crushed!"

Gilbert cried as he jackknifed to his feet, Wisteria gasped at his sudden agility.

"Show off." Elizabeta mumbled as she walked back over to the picnic table and set down on the top, resting her feet on the bench.

"And Roderich and I, for the last time, are just friends!"

Wisteria joined her and eventually Gilbert relented and sat beside them.  
"I'll repeat myself, what kind of girly stuff do you girly girls do out here?"

"We talk about clothes and bad mouth our enemies while we braid each others hair and talk in high nasally voices."  
Elizabeta said with perfectly straight face.  
"Well, I'm out, but tell you what, I'll send Vash back in my place, his hair is long enough to braid! Hell, I'll even find Yao if you really want to have a good time!"

Gilbert said as he turned and marched comically towards the edge of the park.  
"Get back here!" Elizabeta called, but her voice sounded humored.

"Ja, ja, now, are you gonna tell her or do I have to, because I am getting sooooo bored right now. The totally awesome me shouldn't have to deal with this totally un-awesome stuff."

Elizabeta shook her head, her brown hair flicking from her shoulders.

"You can do it, I know you've been so excited to tell her."

"Alright, so, you ever heard of Hetalia Academy?"

Gilbert asked as he took on a dynamic stance, grinning, scarlet eyes suddenly alight.

Elizabeta placed both elbows on her knees and cupped her head with her hands.

A few seconds passed.

"He's talking to you, you know."

The brunette said to Wisteria, who jumped.

"Oh, me? Uh, yeah, it's that really high level private school on the cliff overlooking the city right? What about it?"

"In case this lovely hungarian here hasn't told you..."  
Gilbert threw an arm around Elizabeta's shoulders and hugged her to his side.

"We're students' there!"

Wisteria was incredibly surprised, what were two students from Hetalia academy doing down in her area of the city, wasting their afternoons hanging around with her?

"B-But..." Wisteria began.

"It's true! Look!" Gilbert reached into his jeans pocket and pulled out a scarlet card, holding up two inches from Wisteria's face.

The younger girl leaned back and blinked, focusing on the words on the card.

It was photo of Gilbert, with a high collar coming into view from the edge of the portrait. Next to it the Hetalia wings were in black, spread behind his name, I.D number, and other information.

A student I.D for the Hetalia Academy.

"Elizabeta has one too, show her! Show her!" Gilbert whined childishly.

Elizabeta sighed and reached into the breast pocket of her vest, producing a card, the image was of her in with a lacy scarlet collar in view, and a single red flower in her hair. Her full name, nationality, and other things were also in clear view in text beside her picture.

"You guys are really students there...thats incredible! I wish I could go to a school like that!"

"They have the most incredible dance programs!" Elizabeta said, smiling giddily.

"Ja, and musical arts! Our friend Roderich is studying to become a concert pianist!"

"And violinist." Elizabeta added.

"And guitarist." Gilbert recalled.

"And orchestra conductor." Elizabeta said.

"Basically he plays everything you can thing of. Even silly things you would never guess like the accordion and the xylophone!" Gilbert laughed.

"The art program is amazing too... sometimes even the Headmaster joins us! He's an amazing artist! Roderich does some fine arts too, and the Vargas brothers do pretty impressive renaissance works! I paint as well. We've got tons of sculptors, Hercules and you would probably get along really well." Elizabeta mused.

"Ja, if you can keep him from falling asleep long enough to get into a decent conversation!" Gilbert cackled.

Elizabeta smiled, "True."

The rest of the afternoon was spent with Wisteria slowly falling in love with the idea of one day attending Hetalia Academy.

When Elizabeta and Gilbert had to leave, Wisteria waved them off from the front steps of the orphanage, where they had walked her, and went to sleep with a dream already blossoming into creation in her mind.

One day she was going to become a famous artist, and she was going to go to Hetalia Academy in order to do it. It didn't matter what it took, she was going to get into that Academy, she was going to graduate from it with at the top of all her classes, and she was going to become the most incredible artist in the world.

Little did she know, fate planned on giving her a hand towards that goal, and also send her rocketing into a whole new world, that even her fantastical imagination couldn't ever dream up.

* * *

 _ **Gilbert: The awesome me is described awesomely in an awesome outfit with awesome colors, and awesome chase scene, and the awesomely awesome Gilbird!**_

 _ **Amethyst: 2...3..4...ok, I give up on how many times he said 'awesome'.**_

 _ **Elizabeta: He's annoying, right?**_

 _ **Amethyst: I could always write you getting to kick his butt in somewhere.**_

 ** _Gilbert: Please don't._**

 ** _Elizabeta: Please do!_**

 ** _Wisteria: Please don't put me in the middle of it._**

 ** _Amethyst: Gil, it's your turn to do the thing!_**

 ** _Gilbert: I've done it before!_**

 ** _Amethyst: Well do it again! Or I'll write you jumping off a cliff! *Wields laptop menacingly.*_**

 ** _Gilbert: Fine! If you want to see more of the awesome me..._**

 ** _Elizabeta: And me._**

 ** _Wisteria: And me._**

 ** _Hutt: And me._**

 ** _Amethyst: *Whacks Hutt* Shut up, you can't talk until you've been introduced into the story!_**

 ** _Gilbert: Please favorite, follow, and review! Danke!_**


	5. Create something you

**_Ok, next chapter, with the intro of another Micro Nation! Please enjoy!_**

* * *

 ** _The next week._**

* * *

"Hey, Elizabeta?"

"Hmm?"

The two of them had met at the corner park yet again, lying on their backs on the picnic table they always sat at. Gilbert had said he was going to come by later, after music club.

By music club he meant mission, with Elizabeta working on Wisteria, they were a team member short, and the entire rest of the team had been necessary for this one.

"Do you have any idea how I could get into Hetalia Academy?"

Elizabeta looked surprised, on the inside, she was thinking.

 _Yes! She wants to go! Now all we've got to do in execute this one last step in the plan and mission complete!_

Elizabeta frowned as she considered it.

"How old are you again?"

"Thirteen." Wisteria admitted.

Elizabeta frowned harder.

"Entry age in between sixteen and seventeen years old. Once we had a fifteen year old who was some kind of genius get in. He's still studying there, but no younger than that." She sighed.

Wisteria looked greatly upset by this, she'd have to study hard for the next two years if she even wanted a shot at getting in at fifteen years old.

Elizabeta sat up from the table, pulling out her phone and lazily typing in and sending something.

Though Wisteria didn't know it, she'd just texted Gilbert.

 _She's on! Move to the final step of the operation!_

Elizabeta put her phone away and spoke to Wisteria.

"You do know that if you were ever to get into Hetalia, it would be very hard, right? Especially if you were to get in now. Most of the student body is over sixteen years old. Seventeen is the average. A lot of senior students are the ones at the top of the class, though. You can study at Hetalia at academy until your twenty three, then the Headmaster will transfer you. Of course, depending on your grades, your performances, and what it is your studying to be, you can graduate before that."

Wisteria considered this, competing with people three or more years older than her, she didn't doubt that she could do it, she was confident in herself, but still, the idea was intimidating.

"...liza! Oy! You won't believe this!"

Elizabeta turned to see Gilbert careening up the street, still donning his school uniform.

 _The idea was for him to have looked to be in such a rush out of 'music club' that he didn't bother to change, at least he got that part right._

"Gil!" Elizabeta exclaimed, surprise peppering her voice.

Gilbert came to a halt in front of them and leaned on his knees, gasping for breath.

"You...will not...believe...Headmaster just...announced..."

"Breath, than talk!" Elizabeta ordered.

Gilbert obeyed and stood up straight, taking a few heavy breaths before speaking.

"Just before music club finished Headmaster came over the loudspeaker and announced he was going to open a contest! A full scholarship!"

Elizabeta looked shocked.

"Wow, really?"

"Ja, and that's not the best part! He's dropping the required age down to twelve! Can you believe it?"

Wisteria's eyes bugged out, twelve? Did that mean that she could enter? Could she win?

"But you've got to sign up A.S.A.P! Sooner you do, the sooner he looks over your work, the sooner he decides who's in and who's out!" Gilbert proclaimed, looking excited.

"Whats the rubric? Like, what do you have to do? Send in a report? A test?"

Wisteria demanded.

Gilbert looked over to her.

"Apparently, just send in something, that's you."

Wisteria looked confused. "Me? Something that's me?"

Gilbert shrugged, " There's really nothing more than that, Headmaster Romulus was pretty cryptic."

Wisteria jumped from the picnic table, there was no time to lose.

"Sorry, guys, I have to go early today, see you tomorrow?"

"You know it!" Elizabeta said.

"Make something awesome!" Gilbert called as Wisteria leapt onto her bike and pedaled full speed back to the orphanage.

"I'm back!"

She charged through the door, waved offhandedly to the woman, Mrs. Freedman, at the front desk, ran into the back, up the stairs, and straight into her room.

She shared her room with an annoying idiot named Hutt, the orphanage was to small to give everyone their own rooms after all.

"Welcome back from where ever it is you run off to every day!" Hutt said from the bottom bunk of their bed.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, now shut up or get out, I have work to do." She ordered as she dug through the mess of papers, crayons, markers, paint tins, paint brushes, and other art supplies.

"Ah-ha! I've been saving you for a masterpiece!"

Wisteria produced her last proper canvas from the mess and set it up on her makeshift easel, made of several old broom handles and a chair.

She swirled through paint designs and other ideas before, finally, she decided.

Dipping her brush into a can of pink paint and wiping off the excess on the edge of the lid, she stroked a graceful arc across the canvas.

"What are you so excited about?" Hutt asked as he sat up. He had slicked back dark brown hair, and startling green eyes. He was wearing a white collared long sleeve and a clip on bow tie with jeans.

"Shut up. I'm creating." Wisteria ordered.

"Sheesh, what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing. Shut up."

"Seriously, Wisty..."

"Don't call me that."

"I will call you that, just like I have always called you that. Now then, I've never seen you _this_ worked up about a painting before, and you've gotten pretty worked up before."

"This could be the most important work that I've ever done! So shut up and let me focus!"

Hutt sighed, as if disappointed, and laid back on his bunk again, tucking his hands beneath his head.

"You know something Wisty?"

"Do I need to define to you what 'shut up' means?"

"Nah, I got it, I just feel like talking. Especially since you've been skipping out on me so often lately."

"I'm allowed to make other friends, you know."

"Anyway, why exactly is this 'masterpiece' so important." Hutt asked, propping himself up on his elbows and rubbing his cheek. He had a bandage on his right cheek and was studying Wisteria as she painted.

"Promise you won't tell anyone else or ever discuss it again and I might tell you."

"Fine. I promise I won't tell anyone else or ever discuss it again. There. Now tell me."

Wisteria stepped back from her work so far and sighed.

"I really want to go to Hetalia Academy." She said.

Hutt's eyes bugged out slightly.

"What? You do know that places is, like, for the richest, smartest, strongest, geniuses, musicians, and athletes in the world, right?"

Wisteria nodded.

"I know. It also has a world class art program. Imagine it!"

Wisteria spun dreamily, her the long tail of her pink jacket fluttering like a cape.

"Me! Famous artist, graduating from Hetalia Academy with top marks!"

She had stars in her eyes as Hutt stared like she'd just suggested the two of them go jump off a cliff.

"While that's great and all, how is this painting going to get you into Hetalia Academy?"

"Their having a contest!" Wisteria exclaimed.

"Contest?" Hutt asked, sounding skeptic.

"Yeah, I have to send in something 'me', anything at all. If the Headmaster likes it, I'll win a full scholarship! It's got to be perfect!"

Hutt shook his head, "It shouldn't be perfect if it's supposed to be 'you'. Your not perfect Wisty, your anything but perfect, so paint something like that. Like you."

Wisteria looked at him curiously for a moment, since when had Hutt been so intelligent?

"You know, I think that's the wisest thing I've ever heard you say."

"Thank you, thank you, I'll be here all night."

Wisteria rolled her eyes, than turned back to her canvas, holding her friend's suggestions in mind.

* * *

 ** _Amethyst: Hmm...*Scratches idea out of her notebook* hmm... *Scribbles something else down*_**

 ** _Hutt: Why are you doing that?  
_**

 ** _Amethyst: This is the first 'Call us Hetalia' story I've posted before it was completed so I'm still working on it._**

 ** _Wisteria: Are you having a hard time?  
_**

 ** _Amethyst: Yeah, and this one part with Romeo being an idiot is getting difficult._**

 ** _Romeo: What do I do?_**

 ** _Amethyst: Well you...HEY I SAID NO TALKING UNTIL YOUR INTRODUCED IN THE STORY! *Smack's Romeo*_**

 ** _Romeo: Ow...sorry...I was mentioned and everyone knows I'm in it so I figured it would be ok...I'm a criminal apparently...besides I'm in the cover image you picked, remember?_**

 ** _Amethyst: IDEA BORN!_**

 ** _Kids: ...wha?_**

 ** _Amethyst: *Writing furiously* And then he jumps off the edge of the playground..._**

 ** _Kids: ...who?_**

 ** _Amethyst: And then Morgan finds out and he..._**

 ** _Kids: ...does what?_**

 ** _Amethyst: And then they go and BLOW UP and..._**

 ** _Kids: ...blows up?_**

 ** _Amethyst: Be quiet and while I write your fates! Romeo as long as your here be useful and do the thing!_**

 ** _Romeo: If you want to see Wisteria, Gilbert, and a whole bunch of other Hetalia Academy students in the next chapter, please favorite, follow, and review! Grazie!_**

 ** _Wisteria: A whole bunch?_**

 ** _Amethyst: Classroom scene. Everyone wanted me to include more classroom scenes in this story there's one in the next chapter with Headmaster Rome as the Professor._**

 ** _Romeo: Am I in it?_**

 ** _Amethyst: NO! NO BECAUSE YOU'RE NOT IN THE STORY YET! GO AWAY I'M TRYING TO WRITE YOUR LIVES!_**

 ** _Hutt: We should go before she decides to write us jumping out a window._**

 ** _Wisteria: Good idea._**

 ** _Romeo: So read next chapter! Ciao~_**


	6. Confusing Classes

_**Well, the last chapter wasn't very popular, hopefully this new chapter, with the classroom scene I promised, will get more reviews!**_

* * *

 ** _The next afternoon._**

Wisteria yawned as she walked into the corner park, she hadn't wanted to ride her bike, since she didn't want her painting to get jostled.

As expected, Elizabeta was there, with Gilbert, who was leaning on the edge of the picnic table.

Wisteria took a deep breath.  
"Hey guys!" She called as she picked up speed and jogged over to them.

"Hey! There you are! How have you been?" Elizabeta asked.

"Great! I was wondering how I'm supposed to enter the contest for the scholarship, I have what I want to enter."

Wisteria hefted the canvas, which she'd stayed up late into the night, ignoring a complaining Hutt begging her to go to sleep so he could sleep.

Wisteria smiled tiredly, she was very pleased with her work.

"Awesome! Let me see!" Gilbert exclaimed, clamoring to see the painting.

Wisteria carefully set the edge of the canvas onto the picnic table and pulled off the cover.

It was an abstract image of herself, her ponytail appeared to transform into a cascading chocolate brown ocean. The flowers in her hair were growing bigger and changing colors from the norm. Her eyes filled with stars and a pink swirled backdrop. She had a spiritual look on her face in the portrait, and Elizabeta and Gilbert were both impressed.

"That's so awesome looking! So awesome looking that you know what? Me and Eliza'll take it with us back to the academy and turn it into the Headmaster ourselves. We'll vouch for ya!"

At that moment, Wisteria felt incredibly grateful to have met the two of them.

Both Elizabeta and Gilbert were already thinking out how they were going to defend themselves from Wisteria's rage when she realized what their school really was. So, they took the portrait from Wisteria and said their goodbyes, the two heading back towards the Academy. It was a long walk, but neither of them were concerned with that at the moment.

"You know something? I've actually become a bit attached to that little runt."

Gilbert grumbled, crossing his arms as if this were a bad thing.

Elizabeta was carrying the canvas, of course it wasn't necessary for Wisteria, she had been accepted into the academy the day she'd said to Elizabeta she'd wanted to go. Still, the hungarian would have felt horrible if something had happened to the work of art that Wisteria had poured her heart and soul into. As such, she carried it with extreme care, and was planning on taking it up to the Headmaster's office, whether she had to or not.

"I have as well. But maybe that's a good thing, we can help her get adjusted to the academy. We can help her find her place in this world of ours."

Elizabeta said wisely.

Gilbert smirked, "She'll never have a more awesome older student friend than me! Kesesesese!"

Elizabeta rolled her eyes, "Your certainly the most...interesting..friend any of us have ever had."

"You got that right! Wait...why did that sound like an insult!?"

Elizabeta simply kept a serene smile on her face and tolerated her friends loud voice the rest of the way up the hill, towards their Academy home.

 ** _In the Headmaster's final class of the day, World History._**

Naturally, Hetalia Academy couldn't simply teach spying and explosive construction. They also taught the conventional subjects, one of which Romulus was a legitimate professor in. This month they were focusing on a certain topic, just as they did every month.

This topic was American History.

"So, who can tell me where the first shots of the Civil War were fired?"

A hand rose from towards the middle of the class.

"Yes, Tino?"

"Viipuri?" Tino guessed, a look of blank curiosity on his face.

Romulus sighed and massaged his forehead.  
"Ok, technically correct. Except we're studying the _American_ Civil War right now. This is American History, remember? Finnish History isn't for three months."

"Oh. Sorry." Tino mumbled, instantly dropping his hand, his cheeks dusting red.

Nearly the entire class looked as though they had just been blindsided. Several even turned pages in their textbooks, now realizing they'd been reading the wrong texts.

Alfred was fast asleep, head resting on his desk, and Rome hadn't bothered to wake him up, he was the only American in the room, and he'd learned most of these things in Middle School. But the rest of the class had gotten their early education elsewhere. Therefore, there wasn't exactly much competition, and this was one of the few classes Alfred was actually at the head of, considering he was, surprisingly, a history junkie, he actually sometimes knew more about a countries history than the student who was actually from there.

Reluctantly, Romulus stepped forward and knocked twice on the top of Alfred's head.

Alfred's head snapped up and he yelped several incoherent words.

"Alfred, could you tell us where the first shots of the Civil War were fired?"

"Hmm? Wha...? Fort Sumter...Charleston, South Carolina...Confederate forces fired on the fort...sieged the Union soldiers inside until...surrender... " Alfred groaned, taking off his glasses and rubbing his eyes.

"Correct." Romulus said.

The rest of the class jotted this information down for future reference.

"I, like, have a, y'know, question!" Feliks, the representative from Poland, said, raising his hand.

He had shoulder length blonde hair, large marble-like green eyes, while in the field or training, he could be found wearing a black military like uniform with a cape not unlike Francis's. He also would normally have on black gloves, and the Hetalia emblem was on both his cape lapel and his shirt lapel in red. Though, at the moment, for this was the rule during classes, official school uniforms were worn. This was to be sure that if they ever had a surprise visit from anyone important, the students weren't wearing odd, unique to the person uniforms. This was hoping that the visitor wouldn't spot a knife hidden in someones belt. Especially since the recent increase of outsiders in the academy, Rome had initiated this rule rather recently.

"Yes, Feliks?" Rome asked, already expecting something interesting.

"So, like, who wore purple? Or wait, was it orange? Or..."

Feliks put a finger out in front of himself and touched the other hand to his mouth,

"Don't tell me, was it pink? Because that would have been so fabulous!"

Poland exclaimed, leaning forward and putting his elbows on his desk, grinning earnestly.

The entire room practically keeled over in their chairs

"Really, dude?" Alfred groaned, clutching at his head with both hands as he leaned back in his chair, legs sprawled under his desk.  
"Even _I_ know that it was gray and blue! Mon dieu!" Francis sighed, face palming.

Feliks blinked at the lack of reaction to his question.

Until he was slapped in the back of the head hard enough to send his face into his desk.  
"Idiot." Vash growled from the desk to Feliks's left, retracting the hand he'd used to hit him.

"Vash! While I do agree that was a stupid question and probably an insult to Alfred here..."

"It totally was!" Alfred yelled in agreement, pointing a finger in the air.

"That does not give you a right to hit your classmates? Understand?"

Vash knew he'd acted out of line and nodded.  
"Yes, sir."

Romulus now resumed rubbing his forehead as he rolled up the map of Civil War era America.

"I think we've all had enough for one day. For our next lesson, I want you all to memorize the basics of the Civil War. Who the presidents of both sides were. Who wore what colors. What state was first to secede. Where the first shots were fired, and, finally, where the surrender was signed. Alright?"

Alfred raised his hand and spoke without being called on.

"Abraham Lincoln and Jefferson Davis. Gray for the Confederates and Blue for the Union. South Carolina, on Fort Sumter as I already said, and Appomattox Courthouse. Can I go now?"

The rest of the class was already scribbling down Alfred's answers as fast as they could.

"How do you spell Appomattox?" Yong Soo asked, raising an overly long sleeved arm.  
"A-p-p-o..." Alfred began but Rome cut him off, clapping a hand over his mouth.

"Yes, Alfred, you can go."

"You got it, Headmaster! Later, bros!"

"Wait up! Your my teammate, help me out!" Francis cried out, chasing Alfred outside, Ivan in tow.

"Dang it, we have to memorize that?" Yong Soo asked, not looking pleased at his chances.

"Good luck. You'd forget what you looked like if Hyung Soo wasn't always standing right next to you."

Mei Mei grumbled as she walked out, holding her textbook in gracefully folded arms.

"Don't use me in your insults!" Hyung Soo demanded as he marched out behind his twin and sister.

"Not cool, Vash..." Feliks whined as he rubbed the back of his head.

"You deserved it." Vash said cooly.

"Violence is not always the answer, you know." Roderich said.

"At least I don't take out my anger by playing the piano at people!" Vash rebuffed.

Thus, the entire class filed out, leaving Rome finally finished with his day.

Letting out a deflating sigh, he walked back up towards his office, trading good nights with the students he passed in the halls. He had his own small apartment, more of a bedroom with a T.V, jacuzzi tub and a mini fridge, above his office and was planning on some much needed rest.

After he finished grading the American History pop quizzes.

 _No doubt Feliks included plenty of fashion suggestions in his._

Rome thought as he opened his office door, loosening his tie as he entered.

He noticed a canvas on his desk and walked over to it, lifting it up to find a note was on top of it, and had drifted to the floor.

Rome knelt and took up the paper, scanning it quickly.

 _Hi Headmaster!_

 _I know that Wisteria is already accepted into the academy and all, but she worked so hard on this painting to enter into the 'contest' that I wanted you to see it. I hope you'll hang it up somewhere, even if she never sees it, I know it would mean a lot to her. Also, you don't have to worry about her coming into the academy so young. Gilbert and I will look after her, we've gotten rather protective, and I'm sure she'll be able to make friends with plenty of the other teams._

 _Hungary (Elizabeta)_

Rome smiled, that girl had such a big heart, it made him glad to know at least some of his students had turned out alright.

Rome turned his eyes to the canvas, in a protective covering.

He lifted it up and took off the cover, the moment he saw the painting, he knew he'd been right in thinking this girl was special.

His gaze slid from the waterfall of chocolate brown, to the blossoming flowers, to the glittering eyes, wide and filled with stars.

He knew exactly where he was going to hang this.

* * *

 _ **Amethyst: Do you think the that classroom scene was alright? I had a hard time with it...**_

 ** _Tino: You did great!_**

 ** _Amethyst: But you looked stupid in it._**

 ** _Tino: ...I didn't know it was the American Civil War...I'm sorry..._**

 ** _Amethyst: AH! No! It's fine! So totally fine!_**

 ** _Tino: Thanks. Well, everyone, please favorite, follow, and review to see if Wisteria gets accepted into the Academy or not!_**

 ** _Amethyst: And you did the thing without me asking! Your great! Plus everyone seems to love you and think your adorable. Everyone! Review because Tino told you too!_**

 ** _Tino: See you...in what? I'm not until like four chapters from now, am I?_**

 ** _Amethyst: Hang on...*Counts* Yeah, your next appearance is in chapter 11._**

 ** _Tino: Ok...well I'll see you all in chapter eleven!_**

 ** _Amethyst: Okay! Bye! *Waves*_**


	7. A celebratory mood

**_Next chapter, please enjoy!_**

* * *

 ** _At the corner park, two days later._**

Wisteria was at the picnic table alone, she'd long since abandon her sketchbook and was pacing and chewing her lip.

What was taking Elizabeta and Gilbert so long? Normally if they couldn't come visit they'd tell her the afternoon before. She couldn't help but worry about them. She knew both of them were a good few years older than her, but she couldn't help but feel like they were becoming close friends to her. So, that was why she waited, and waited, until she heard the footsteps.

She turned to see Elizabeta in thigh high black socks, black Mary Janes, a lacy red and black dress, with a red flower in her hair, and Gilbert chasing after her in his high collared jacket.

Letting out an incoherent stream that Wisteria couldn't decipher, Elizabeta bowled right into the younger girl and lifted her off of her feet in a hug.

"Waita go, girl, your awesome!" Gilbert cheered once Elizabeta had dropped her.

"W-Wha...?" She managed, wobbling dizzily before Gilbert scooped her up and put her on his shoulders.

"Whoa! Why!?" She yelped as Gilbert paraded around the park, effortlessly carrying her on his shoulders, holding her ankles so she wouldn't fall.

Elizabeta was laughing and eventually Gilbert started right up the street, with Wisteria on his shoulders still.

"What's going on!? Gil, put me down!" Wisteria cried out, grabbing onto the sides of the prussians shoulders as he continued on, not even pausing to acknowledge her request.

"No way, girlie! We gotta head straight over to your orphanage, right now!"

"Yes, sooner the better!" Eliza exclaimed.  
"Why? What happened? Why won't you tell me?"

"Oh, I still can't believe it. Out of all the entries..."  
"Totally awesome, I told you the Headmaster would love it, I mean just look at where he put it..."  
"Replaced one of Feliciano's paintings with it, in the main art gallery, I can't believe this is actually happening..."

"I wonder if she can join with us, I mean, the Allies have six so why not..."

"Oh I'm sure Lilli would love another girl on our team so..."  
"GUYS!" Wisteria yelled, still looking around wondering how to get off of Gilbert's shoulders.

"Oh! Wisteria! Wisteria you did it! You did! I'm so proud!" Elizabeta sang as she danced circles around Gilbert, who was still walking along without any fatigue of carrying a thirteen year old girl on his shoulders all this way.

"What did I do?" Wisteria demanded.  
"You got in! You won the scholarship! Your a Hetalia Academy student as of tomorrow!" Elizabeta exclaimed.

Wisteria was so shocked she stopped squirming on Gilbert's shoulders.

"Really...?" She asked, tears coming to the corners of her eyes.

"Yeah! Didn't the totally awesome me say we'd vouch for you!? Me and Eliza went up to the Headmaster and told him all about how cool you were. And he took our opinions into account! You better do good, girl, or my totally awesome reputation will be un-awesome toast!"

Gilbert cried.

They arrived at the orphanage and Wisteria hunched over to avoid hitting her head on the doorway.

"Gil, can you please put me down!?"

"Not until I get tired!"

"Why!?"

"Because I'm in a celebratory mood!"

The woman at the front desk, Mrs. Freedman, was observing all of this with a beaming smile. She'd received the email from Romulus Empire himself the night before, and had been told to leave it as a surprise was Wisteria. She had pale skin with her long blonde hair pulled up into a tight bun, and donned her usual long green dress.

"I've already told Hutt to start up packing your things. He's upstairs in you two's room." She reported before turning back to her work.

"Tell me which way to turn!" Gilbert ordered as he marched towards the stairs.

"Ugh...left!" Wisteria groaned, still, she was in such high spirits that wasn't even all to mad about being perched on Gilbert's shoulders with his canary thing for company.

Still hunching to avoid brushing her head on the ceiling, Gilbert walked up the stairs with ease, still surprising for having the weight of another person on his shoulders, and down the hall.  
"Third door." Wisteria said.  
"Ja, got it."

Gilbert opened the door and Elizabeta waltzed right in.

"Who are you!?"

Hutt's voice echoed from inside.  
"Hi, Hutt!"

Wisteria called.

Hutt's head peaked around the edge of the door and he stared.  
"Why are you sitting on a white haired guys shoulders!? Why is there a bird on your head!?" He demanded, incredibly surprised.

"Because I got into Hetalia academy! I did! I really did!"

Hutt looked the two of them up and down, and ignored Elizabeta already hefting the one large suitcase that Hutt had packed everything that Wisteria owned in the room into, he'd left out all of her art supplies, figuring she'd want to pack them herself.

"How does that explain you sitting on his shoulders with a leftover Peep on your head!?"

Hutt asked, looking incredulous.

"Oy! Gilbird is awesome, and not made of marshmallow!" Gilbert retaliated.

"Ok, seriously, Gil, put me down, I'm about to bang my head on the ceiling."

Wisteria said.  
"Fine, but you'd been be ready for me to march you right into the halls. Everyones gonna freak with a thirteen year old girl in the school. I wouldn't be surprised if they started clapping and throwing flowers!"

Gilbert said as he knelt and ducked her head, allowing Wisteria to hop nimbly from his shoulders and to the ground.

Where she promptly raced forward and hugged Hutt.

"Thank you so much for the advice! I never would have thought of my portrait if you didn't say those things!"  
Hutt was in complete shock, Wisteria never touched him willingly, much less full out hugged him.  
"Who are you and what have you done with my roommate!?"

"You know...I'm gonna miss you too." Wisteria murmured shyly, letting go of Hutt.

"Are you an alien or something!?" Hutt yelled out.

Wisteria shook her head at him, pouting.  
"Take my small amount of care for you lightly, I dare you!"

Hutt smirked, than clapped Wisteria on the shoulder.

"I'll miss you too, Wisty. You better come back and visit."

"I will." Wisteria promised.

One last hug, than Wisteria lifted her heavy suitcase and dragged it out the door and down the stairs, Gilbert and Elizabeta promising that they could come back and get all of her art supplies some other day.

 ** _Outside the Orphanage._**

"So, how are we getting there?" Wisteria asked, now that all of the excitement had worn off, she was eager to get to the school and get her bearing, sooner she did, sooner she could begin her studies.

"I called a friend to come pick us up." Gilbert replied.

"Is he in one of the Academy cars?" Elizabeta asked, glancing over to Gilbert, who nodded.

Elizabeta paled.  
"Please tell you didn't call Mathias."

"Ok, I didn't call Mathias."  
"Thank god."

"I called Feliciano."  
"ARE YOU INSANE!?"

Elizabeta screeched.

But it was to late, the Axis's sleek sports car was swerving down the road towards them at a ridiculous pace.

It stopped on a dime right in front of them, the back wheels actually lifted off of the ground a bit, and Wisteria gawked.  
"This car is so nice!"

She exclaimed.

Feliciano hopped out of the drivers seat and a car sick looking Japanese stumbled from the passengers side.

"Kiku? Why did you come along?"

"Ludwig-urp..." Kiku covered his mouth with his hands for a moment before continuing.

"Ludwig wished for me to go along, and try to get Feli to drive reasonably."

"You failed." Gilbert said harshly as Feliciano raced up to Wisteria.  
"Ciao! I'm Feliciano, one of the representative students from Italy! Me and my brother are from Rome! Viva Italia! Anyway, I'm so excited to meet you, you must be one of the youngest students yet! I asked my brother to come, but he had classes, plus he's pretty angry at his boyfriend! So I got to bring Kiku instead! Kiku's really nice but he doesn't talk a lot no matter what I say! Well, let me take that suitcase, bella!"" Feliciano rattled off all of this while exuberantly shaking both of Wisteria's hands.

Kiku bowed.  
"I am Kiku, pleasure to meet you."

"Hey, Feli, ain't you mad at her for...you-know-what?"

Feliciano shook his head, appalled at the idea of himself being jealous.

"Of course a-not! My art's all over the school, after all! I'm glad she's so good, maybe we can work together sometime! Well, let's a-get going!"

Feliciano took Wisteria's suitcase and hauled it to the back of the car, tossing it into the trunk.

"Hop a-in!" Feliciano made to leap back into the drivers seat and was lifted off of his feet by Elizabeta.

"Help! Kiku! Help!" Feliciano yelped, limbs flailing.

Elizabeta dropped him onto his rear.

"I'll be driving." She said firmly.  
"Hai, I believe that would be best."  
Wisteria climbed into the backseat, along with Kiku and Feliciano.

Gilbert was already raving about lunch, Elizabeta was slowly accelerating out into the street, and Wisteria looked up at the building.

She saw Hutt leaning out their, well, their former rooms window, waving with a bright grin on his face.

It was at this moment that Wisteria realized just how much of a friend that annoying, stuck up boy had actually become.

Rolling down the window as they pulled away, Wisteria leaned out and waved back to Hutt, she continued waving until they pulled around the corner, and the orphanage she'd spent her life living in was gone.

Unexpectedly, Wisteria felt hot tears pricking at her eyes.

Though Kiku was full absorbed in a book, Gilbert in stroking Gilbird, and Elizabeta in driving, Feliciano noticed.

"Bella, whats a-wrong?" He whispered to her.

"I'm just, I've never left that place before...Hutt and I have been roommates since we were little. I mean, before we used to share with a few other older kids, but, still..."

Feliciano smiled, "He's not a-going anywhere, you know, you can still go back and visit him. Your not a-going to be too far away."

Wisteria nodded, "I guess, now that I've actually gotten into the school, I' a little scared of whats next."

Feliciano wrapped an arm around Wisteria's shoulders.  
"Don't a-you worry. The transition is difficult, that's true, but you'll still do well. I know it. Besides..."  
Feliciano put up his free hand in a peace sign.  
"You can always come down to me and a-Kiku's dorm if your lonely!"

Wisteria laughed brokenly at Feliciano's silly smile.

Feliciano's grin didn't fade, but it did soften.

"Everyone's going to love you, bella, I just a-know it. You'll feel like a-one of the family before you even a-realize it. Trust me. My Fratello and I had no one but each other, and now we've got a whole school full of people. Every last one of whom we a-know we can depend on. So don't a worry, you'll feel at home in no a-time."

Wisteria smiled and wiped her eyes.

"Thanks."

* * *

 ** _Amethyst: Well theres your chapter for you, I hope you enjoyed it!_**

 ** _Wisteria: So I got into the school?_**

 ** _Amethyst: Yes!_**

 ** _Wisteria: Yay!_**

 ** _Amethyst: Now your gonna have to meet your roommates._**

 ** _Wisteria: Yay?_**

 ** _Amethyst: Exactly. Now, thing please._**

 ** _Wisteria: Oh, right, if you want to see me, Feli, Elizabeta, and the other students of Hetalia, wait can I say that?_**

 ** _Amethyst: You are a student there._**

 ** _Wisteria: YAY! Sorry. Me, Feli, Elizabeta, and the other students of Hetalia in the next chapter, please favorite, follow, and review! Thanks!_**


	8. A world of red and black

**_Ok, I'm going to try and give a better description of what Hetalia Academy looks like in this chapter, please enjoy!_**

* * *

 ** _At the bottom of the hill, on the winding road leading up to Hetalia Academy._**

"Wisteria, you might want to take a peek out the window for a totally awesome view!" Gilbert called from the front seat.

Wisteria, who had been playing rock paper scissors with Feli for the entire drive, looked out the window and gasped.

There is was, as big and lavish and amazingly designed as she imagined it. Hetalia Academy.

The gothic spires at the tops of the windows, the twin wing symbols to either side of the main doorway, it was a dream school.

She could actually see the forms of students flashing past the windows, she imagined how much fun it would be, soon enough she would be exploring those halls.

Little did she know how much more she had to explore beneath it.

"Alright..." Elizabeta pulled around to the side of the academy and parked in the parking garage.

Wisteria got out instantly, Feliciano following her and Kiku getting out on the opposite side.

"So where to first?" Wisteria asked excitedly, practically hopping on the spot.

Elizabeta smiled.

"First thing is the Headmaster's office. Then uniforms. Then dorms. Then full tour. Or really in any order. I really wanna dress you up with your uniforms! I'll take you since I'm pretty sure the boys wouldn't be very helpful with clothes."

"Oy! I happen to be incredibly fashionable!" Gilbert exclaimed.

"Have a-fun! I'll take a-your suitcase to a-your dorm for you!"

"Ok, thanks Feliciano!"

"That names a damn mouthful, just call him Feli!"

"Gilbert, language!"

Elizabeta lead Wisteria around towards the front entrance, and Wisteria found herself staring up in amazement.

"So big..." She murmured, gawking.

Elizabeta smiled and waved it off.

"You know, since your entry was very special, you actually get to skip the initiation ceremony everyone else had to go through."

"WHAT!? LUCKY!" Gilbert howled, still within the garage, and apparently within earshot.

"No a-fair!" Feliciano wailed.

"I have to agree..." Kiku sighed.

"Whats the initiation?" Wisteria asked.

Elizabeta looked to be rather flustered by this question.

"Oh...nothing important, honestly you get humiliated in front of the entire school, but then your accepted into the group. Oh! Why are we still out here? Let's head inside!"

Elizabeta took Wisteria's hand and lead her through the doors. Wisteria allowed her eyes to roam the coffee colored walls decorated with awards, trophies, and photos of the many students. Artwork by the students also adorned the walls. There were occasional cases filled with more prizes, pictures, and also many posters encouraging students to join the Newspaper Club, or the football team, or vote Natalya Braginsky as the president of the Sewing Club for the second year in a row.

She noted that the poster about the football team detailed 'American' football. She smiled when she realized how many mix ups that may have caused before the word 'American' was added.

 _After all, most of these students aren't from here. I haven't given it that much thought, but they're probably from all over the world._

Wisteria thought to herself.

But most of all, Wisteria watched the students. Suddenly, her pink and tan clothing had never felt more wrong in this world of sleek black, laced edges, and scarlet trim. Her flip flops were insulting and noisy compared to round tipped flats and classy, polished dress shoes.

Despite all this, the students did not seem stuck up, or in any way unhappy about her presence. Some who noticed her waved, or smiled, or called out a friendly hello. Of course, there were the aloof ones, and the silent ones, and the shy ones, but once she got past the dressy uniforms and pristine halls, past the fact that these kids were some of the smartest, strongest, fastest, most elite the world had to offer, Wisteria felt as though this school wasn't all to far from her old one after all. She could pick out the stereotypes.

There went the nerd, with his wire rimmed glasses and messy stacks of papers, stuttering.

There's the playboy, with his glossy long blonde hair, and appealing poses.

There goes the noisy jock, a sports magazine sticking out of his school bag, laughing obnoxiously.

 _Nothing to be worried about. Nothing at all._

Still, Wisteria began silently cursing out her flip flops for making loud, disturbing clacks that rang down the halls. The din of chatter surrounded them, and just as Wisteria began to wonder about why all of the students were in the halls, a bell rang throughout the school.

"Crap!"

"I'm late!"

"Five minutes!"

"Hurry! Hurry!"

Cries like this replaced the relaxed chatter as the students practically pulled a disappearing act, all of them vanishing in an instant.

"Hey, Eliza? Don't you guys..."

Elizabeta cut her off before she could even finish.

"Headmaster Romulus gave me and Gil a pass to pick you up. Kiku and Feli are both a year behind me and Gil, so they don't have classes right now. They will in thirty minutes, but the two of them wanted to come pick you up, so they're gonna be cutting it close. Still, I'm sure they'll make it on time."

"Oh, sorry to be such a nuisance." Wisteria apologized.

Elizabeta laughed airily.

"No, no, silly. It's nothing! We all want you to feel welcome here!" Elizabeta promised to her.

Wisteria nodded as Elizabeta released her hand and pulled open the door they had come up to.

"Here we go. In here."

She ordered, pulling Wisteria inside.

Within was an incredibly large amount of suits, ties, belts, sashes, scarves, shoes, dress shirts, jackets, hats, hair adornments, and much more.

"We'll get you one standard one you wear during the school days, and one you...you wear around casually!"

Elizabeta had choked back the words.

'In training or on missions'

Wisteria was still none the wiser of their 'extracurricular' activities. The Headmaster had said he was the one who wanted to tell her. Elizabeta wasn't about to go against what he thought was best.

"Alright! Let's get going!"

Elizabeta sang giddily as she stood Wisteria up on a stool in front of three different mirrors and demanded.

"What's your dress size and shoe size?"

Wisteria gave her the numbers as Elizabeta vanished into the racks, reappearing an instant later with a full academy uniform.

Wisteria instantly became flustered.

"This is such a fancy dress..."

Elizabeta did a spin, her own lacy scarlet and black dress fanning out.

"It's easy to pull off!" She exclaimed, smiling and gesturing Wisteria into a changing room.

About two minutes later, Wisteria remerged. The scarlet bow on the back of the dress wasn't tied and the large, foot wide ribbons trailed behind her, the sleeves were bunched, and the socks were scrunched down around her ankles.

Elizabeta laughed as pulled Wisteria back up onto the stool.  
"Hold still!" She giggled as she tied the bow on the back.

"I couldn't figure out how to do it myself..." Wisteria admitted.  
"It's alright. Me one of my roommates Lilli still have to fix each other's dresses in the mornings."

"I have to wear this everyday?" Wisteria asked, praying she would get a roommate willing to help her with the attire.

"Well, to classes and lunch, yes, but not 24/7. You can wear whatever you want after class, but most of us wear our casual uniforms. You get to pick out your favorites styles in school colors. And I have to say we have a pretty wide selection. The clothes I was wearing the first time I met you, and most of the times I met you at the park, were my casual uniform. Gil's weren't, but he does have a casual outfit as well. Red and black! Hetalia represent!"

Elizabeta exclaimed as she knelt down and pulled up Wisteria's socks.

"Eep!" Wisteria yelped as the socks stopped at her thighs.

"That's high!" She cried out, lifting her skirt slightly and leaning over to look at her legs.  
"Why does that surprise you?" Elizabeta asked, still smiling as she turned Wisteria around and helped her off of the stool.

"Sit!" She ordered.

Wisteria obeyed and took a seat on the same stool while Elizabeta vanished yet again into the racks, returning with unseen things in hand.

Elizabeta pulled Wisteria's hair down and brushed out the curls slightly, before pulling it back up into a side ponytail and pinning it up.

"Alright, take a look!"

Elizabeta whirled Wisteria around, and the young girl stood, staring at the difference in her appearance.

Her uniform had been straightened out perfectly, the red ribbons of the bow on the back peeking out to either side of the bottom of her skirt. The red lacy collar hugged her neckline snuggly. Now, in her hair, several glittery red flower clips held her ponytail in place.

Wisteria's eyes locked onto the wing emblem on her lapel. The Hetalia crest. The wings were embroidered in a bright scarlet. The thirteen year old found a smile slowly gracing her lips.

"You look so cute!"

Elizabeta hugged her from behind, and Wisteria found herself bursting into laughter as well.  
"I...I like it." She said slowly.

"Alright, now for your casual outfit, I have already picked out one I think will be perfect for you!"

Elizabeta than produced a red long sleeved, long backed jacket with a waist to neck zipper, a bright red half top with the Hetalia wings on it, stamped in black. She held a pair of black khaki shorts, black flip flops, and a black kerchief.

"I know it's not exactly like your old outfit, but it was the closest I could find."

 _She actually came here, and looked for an outfit that I would like. An outfit like my old one, that I loved so much and wore all the time._

Wisteria covered her mouth with her hands, than threw her arms around Elizabeta's shoulders.  
"Thank you! For everything!"

Elizabeta hugged her back, and at the same time, she prayed that Wisteria's feeling toward her would not change, when she realized that all of this, the contest and her painting, were all manipulated from the day she'd seen Elizabeta sitting on the orphanage steps.

* * *

 _ **Amethyst: I suppose that went well.**_

 ** _Li: Like, when do I get to be in the story?_**

 ** _Amethyst: You were the center of attention in the first one._**

 ** _Li: For like three chapters._**

 ** _Amethyst: You know your one of my favorite characters, but this story is about Micro Nations. Your not even a Micro Nation, your a city._**

 ** _Li: DON'T BRING THAT UP!_**

 ** _Amethyst: Ok ok. Just do the thing._**

 ** _Li: If you, like, want to see Headmaster Rome, Wisteria, and, I guess Peter? In the next chapter, you should review, or whatever._**

 ** _Amethyst: Your just full of enthusiasm, aren't you?_**

 ** _Li: *Shrugs*_**

 ** _Amethyst: *Sigh* Well, please favorite, please follow, please review, thanks!_**


	9. Starry Eyes

**_I am so so so sorry, having so many stories in my doc with the label "Call us...and so forth plus I had multiple people yelling at me to pack u my computer and get in the car and I most certainly can't post a chapter without wifi so I was in a bit of a rush! I apologize so so so many times over! Sorry! Well please enjoy!_**

* * *

 ** _In the Headmaster's office._**

* * *

Romulus heard a knock at his door.

 _Right on time._

"Come in!" He called as he removed his reading glasses and straightened his tie, placing a charming smile on his face as the door opened. He hoped to look as sincere as possible when talking to Wisteria, the last thing he needed was the girl bursting out laughing when he finally dropped the bomb.  
A very nervous girl donning a freshly obtained Hetalia uniform entered.

Elizabeta gave her a thumbs up before closing the door behind her.

Wisteria turned to face the Headmaster, swallowing hard.  
Rome smiled, hoping he looked to be the type to run the institute Wisteria had been dreaming of.

"Hello, Wisteria. Please come in, take a seat."

He gestured to the straight backed chair with a leather upholstery.

"My name is Romulus Empire. I'm the Headmaster of this Academy." He introduced himself.

Wisteria nodded, she already knew this.

"I'm Wisteria Delpratt." She replied.  
"I'm so happy to finally meet you, Gilbert and Elizabeta have told me quite a lot about you. Gilbert tended to use the word 'awesome' quite often while he was talking about you."

Rome smiled easily, leaning back in his own very high backed chair.

"How are you? Enjoying the academy so far?"

Romulus asked as Wisteria tucked her skirt under her, nervous hands adjusting it to present herself as well as possible.

"Y-Yes sir." She murmured shyly.  
Romulus's smile grew. This girl was just too cute.

"Well, I called you here to discuss your new life and curriculum."

"O-Ok..."

Romulus took a deep breath.

"Wisteria, this may come as a shock to you, but you were actually scouted by Hetalia Academy over six months ago. We ran background checks, examined health records, dug into criminal records, which you don't have, of course, grades and athletic results, checked everything we could find."

Wisteria looked confused.

"I...I don't understand."

Romulus nodded, he doubted she would.

"Don't worry. It's all for the best though. Elizabeta was sent to form a connection with you, see how you were on a face to face level. Gilbert was sent in later to see how you would react to his... _colorful_...personality. You passed all the tests with flying colors."

Wisteria's hands flew to her mouth.  
"Eliza and Gil...were faking it?" She whispered. Those afternoons spent in laughter and discussions about fashion and loud interruptions and random german songs? Were they all lies?

"No. They weren't. Both of them have grown very fond of you. Exactly the reason they nearly beat down my office door to convince me to place you in the base next to yours. Seriously, they left dents in it."

Wisteria didn't know if she should believe that or not, but at the moment another question came to her mind.  
"Base?" She asked.

Romulus sighed.

"Here. Watch this."

He turned and clicked a remote, switching on his flat screen.

The screen buzzed, than flickered to life, and a video began to play.  
On screen, Elizabeta was sparring with Gilbert. Both donned military like suit uniforms, in the same red and black Wisteria now sat here in.

Wisteria watched with growing disbelief on her face as her two older 'friends' flipped, kicked, and rolled with obviously well trained precision.

After about five minutes, Elizabeta had the upper hand, she dove, flipped forward midair, and slammed her heel down on Gilbert's shoulder.

"Argh!" Gilbert yelled as he went down, clutching at his shoulder.  
"Got you!" Elizabeta exclaimed, before doing a victory dance around the mat.  
"Victory is mine! Long live Hungary!"

"I'm still ten times as awesome as you! _Mein Gott_ , that hurt! Your relentless, what, is it that time of the month!?"

"No! That's it! I'll show you, you arrogant son of a..."

The video was abruptly paused after this, with Elizabeta mid air as she flung herself at Gilbert and Gilbert mid crawl trying to get away.

"Now. I'm not going to lie to you anymore."

Rome took a breath, and spoke.

Out streamed tales beyond belief, of missions, of illegal actions, of the entire world that lay just beneath the floors of this academy.

"Wisteria, we want you to join our academy. We want you to become one of us. You can learn how to fight, how to perform in high stakes missions. This isn't all we study here. Those dance programs, they're here. That music curriculum, we have it. Those art programs, they exist, and they're as good as Elizabeta made them out to be. We still study history, we study science, we study art, and literature, we study things that you would at any elite academy. But here, beneath this floor."

Romulus stomped his foot once on the black wood.

"We become more."

Wisteria sat there, staring at him with a sort of far away look on her face.

"Wisteria? What do you think? Do you have any questions for me?"

Wisteria slowly nodded her head.  
"Just one." She said.

"Ask away." Rome urged.

Wisteria looked up at the TV again, paused on an image of Elizabeta flinging herself at Gilbert with a look of fury on her face.

Wisteria seemed to think for a little while longer.

"Do have to wear this outfit while I'm learning how to do _that_?"

Wisteria asked, pointing up at the screen.

Rome looked at her for a moment, tilting his head to one side. Then he burst into rich voiced laughter.

"Well, no, you wear your selected uniform."

"Oh, I get it. Alright." Wisteria nodded, then blinked, looking up at the image onscreen on more time.

"How can you guarantee I'm not gonna wake up? That this isn't some messed up dream? That you and Eliza and Gil all exist?"

Romulus shook his head at her.

"Don't you worry, I can give you a 100% guarantee you won't wake up. This isn't a dream. Your here, and this is is going to happen."

Wisteria nodded, still tossing it around in her head. Rome could see the indecision written on her face.

"Tell you what. Why don't you go take a wander around the academy? All students are in class right now, Elizabeta and Gilbert included, you won't be interrupted for a good two hours. You can just, find your way and think it all over." Romulus suggested.

Wisteria nodded again.

"Yeah, I like the idea of that. Thanks Mr..."

"Rome. Headmaster Rome. And one more thing. As a student and operative at Hetalia Academy, you'll need a code name. Since your one of three young students being accepted. I've decided to name your group, the 'micro nations'."

Wisteria looked curious.  
"Why nations?"

Romulus smiled, he'd forgotten about that.

"See, we have no more than three students from each nation in the world. As such we have over one hundred nationality's here at the academy. Seeing that they need code names, what better way to decide them than to name them after their home countries?"

Wisteria considered it.

"So Eliza is Hungary? And Gil is Germany?"

"Half right. Elizabeta is indeed code named Hungary, but Gilbert's younger brother, Ludwig, is Germany. So, Gilbert, who was born in East Germany, was given the code name Prussia."

"Oh..." Wisteria said, understanding as she stood, brushing down her lacy skirt, still feeling sort of detached.

"I've selected a micro nation from Australia as your code name. What do you think of, the Principality of Wy?"

Wisteria's eyes widened at the name.

"Me? The Principality of Wy? Isn't that a bit of a mouthful?"

Rome smirked. "Well, it's not like we call America 'the United States of America' or England 'The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland'. So, naturally, you'd probably just be referred to as Wy."

"Wy?" She tested the name on her tongue, it felt very _her_ , somehow.

"I like it." She said simply.

"Great, well then, Wy, I'll see you around."

Wisteria made for the door, but turned and looked over her shoulder with a small smile.  
"Thank you for talking to me, Headmaster Rome."

"No problem! Come back if you ever need anything!" Rome replied, waving her off.

Wisteria walked out the door, and, after looking up and down the deserted hallway, continued on her way to the left.

For a while, she moved along in almost a trance, her mind swirling.

 _This is incredible. Beyond belief. How many kids with love to be selected for a school like this? It's like an action movie. I wanted to freak out. I wanted to be upset. But for some reason I felt like this could be something I could do. I don't know why, or how, but I do. Maybe that's why that ma- no, no, no...why Headmaster Rome chose me. Because he knew I wouldn't freak out, he knew I could do this._

She wandered the halls for quite a while, looking all around. She came across many in session classrooms, and paused to peer through the windows. She even came across Elizabeta and Gilbert's class, and giggled to see Elizabeta note taking carefully and Gilbert asleep with his head on his desk.

 _They weren't faking their personalities, thats for sure._

She walked across the courtyards, and allowed her eyes to gaze around at their leisure.

Finally, she arrived in a place she'd been unconsciously searching for.

The art gallery of the school was in a single mammoth room to the back corner aboveground. A large window overlooked the cliffside, with twelve foot ceilings, and every square inch, save, naturally, for the windows, was packed with paintings. There were symmetrically spaced gaps in between the frames, art of all forms decorated the walls. Sculptures dotted the floors. Also across the floor space of the room were art easels, racks of paint and crayons, of pencils and charcoals. Desk's were pushed up against the walls at intervals, and there was an occasional cluster of easels set up around a stool or table, upon which something might be posed to be painted.

Loving every moment, Wisteria walked through the space, her shoes clicking softly against the black tile floors. She finally arrived in the dead center of the room. Turning in a slow circle on her heel, eyes wide with wonder as she breathed in the world of color, shape, and texture that she loved so well.

She froze in her slow motion spin when her eyes locked onto a familiar flash of fuchsia and chocolate brown.

She moved, one timid step at a time, towards the portrait, eyes wide as she stared into the twin eyes of the painting.

It was her portrait, hanging here, in a gallery filled with some of the finest art she'd every seen. She'd not seen anything professional, but she imagined this was amazing considering the bulk of it was by teenagers.

She came close enough to read the small plaque beneath her artwork.

"Starry Eyes, by Wisteria 'Principality of Wy' Delpratt."

She breathed.

Wisteria rubbed her eyes, feeling tears in the corners, she just knew it was Elizabeta that had given the portrait to Rome. She had to be the one. Even though she didn't have to and could have just tossed the thing away. This proved it. This was a school Wisteria could go to. This was a school would and could enjoy.

This was Hetalia Academy, and she was the Principality of Wy.

She loved that name, even though it was quite of mouthful.

* * *

 _ **Amethyst: *Looks up at the chapter* Y'know, I was actually considering ending the story right now. I mean, look at it, sweet ending, Wisteria's happy, Eliza and Gil are still her friends, she likes the Academy. What more could you want?**_

 _ **Mathias: Fights!**_

 _ **Francis: Romance!**_

 _ **Lovino: Less mushy crap!**_

 _ **Ivan: More of us all BECOMING ONE.**_

 _ **Li: Less classes...**_

 _ **Alfred: More action!**_

 _ **Tino: More laughs!**_

 ** _Lukas: I suppose more of our team would be nice..._**

 ** _Emil: I agree with Big Brother Lukas._**

 ** _Lukas: *Astoundingly happy face*_**

 ** _Emil: Wait! I didn't mean to say it! I didn't mean to say it!_**

 ** _Lukas: *Attempts tackle hug*_**

 ** _Emil: *Dodges and runs*_**

 ** _Everyone: ..._**

 ** _Li: Well, I'll go save him. *Runs after them*_**

 ** _Amethyst: Ok then. Well, I guess you assorted idiots of the world will be happy to hear that I didn't end the story here, and you can indeed expect another update soon! Provided I get lots of favorites and follows and reviews! Thanks!_**


	10. Bonding over food channel

**_Alright, at long last, the entrance of another micro nation! Please enjoy!_**

* * *

 ** _Later that night down in the bases._**

Wisteria's tour of the school had ended, and she was now being shown to her new room, by, who else, Elizabeta.  
"I'm so glad your open to this, Wisteria, I was so afraid you'd hate me and Gil!"

Wisteria giggled at her friends worried face.

"You shouldn't have been, I'm all for this idea. Though I admit I was surprised at first." Wisteria said.

"Good..." Elizabeta sighed, putting a hand to her heart as they arrived at the hatch like door to the base.

'Micro Nations' was on the door, and Wisteria felt a warmth in her chest, she wondered if her new roommate was there.

"Have a good night! Me and Gilbert are right next door in the East German's base, so if you need anything, no matter what time it is, come to us!" Elizabeta lectured.

"I will. Good night!" Wisteria replied as she twisted the large circular wheel that opened the door and stepped inside, closing the door behind her. The base was designed same as any other, and it was just as incredible to her as the rest of the academy had been.

That is, until her brown orbs locked with a pair of round blue eyes.

She gawked openly at the boy, about her age, lying on one of the couches. He had blonde hair, and was wearing blue fleece pajama pants, with a tee shirt that had some sort of robot on it, and a blue night cap with a fuzzy ball on the end of it. Already dressed for bed, he'd been watching television, and had looked away upon someone entering.

"Oh, hi! You must be my new roommate! It's so nice to finally meet you! I'm Peter, but my codename is the Principality of Sealand! Isn't that a cool name? I think it's a great name! How about this, huh? We're gonna be super spies, just like on T.V! What about the uniforms? That dress is so neat! Mines got a real high collar on it! Fancy shoes too! So, what's your name?"

He jumped up, landing on a pair of bare feet, and walked instantly over to her, until he was only an arms length away, all the time his mouth was moving.

Wisteria swallowed hard, a boy? She was rooming with a boy? Elizabeta had mentioned that she and Gilbert were roommates, and that they had two more boys and a girl in their base, _and_ that the bases offered each operative a separate bedroom, but still.

"Uh, pleasure to meet you. My names Wisteria...my code name is the Principality of Wy. But, so far everyones says they'll just call me Wy."

"Everyone's just been calling me Sealand! This is so cool, we're both Principalities! This is gonna be great!"

Wisteria sighed, not like she had much a choice.

"Which room is yours?" She asked as she walked up to the ladder, thankful for the boy shorts Elizabeta had suggested to wear under her dress. Now no one could get a peek at her underwear, at the very least.

"The first door!" Sealand replied.

"A guy named Feliciano walked in here earlier today and put a suitcase in the third door's room!"

"Ok." Wisteria walked up and entered the room, not bothering to note how there were six doors on the catwalk instead of five.

There was a queen sized bed tucked up against one corner, and all of the walls were coffee colored and blank. No decoration, open for the student to do anything they pleased. There was a study desk in the corner just to the left of the door, and against the far wall adjacent to the bed was a bookshelf stocked with texts, yet leaving a good three long shelves open for anything the student might want to keep there.

Their was a sliding door with a mirror in it that opened to a flat closet. Her suitcase was already tucked inside, just barely fitting in so the door could slide shut.

 _This is such an amazing school I'm not about to complain about closet space._

Wisteria thought to herself as she pulled out her suitcase and laid it onto her bed. Her bed had crisp white sheets, and it was far larger and comfier than her old bunk.

Without even thinking about it, Wisteria dragged her suitcase back off the bed and flopped right onto the fresh linens. Her dress fanned out around her and the bow on her back keeled over to one side. The bed gave under her weight, forming a plush imprint of her body.

"So nice, I could go to sleep right now..." Wisteria mumbled into the cool comforter.

But that wasn't acceptable, she had to unpack, then she was going to put some effort into going and sitting with her new roommate for a bit. Even if the two of them were just watching T.V, she wanted to spend some time with him.

So, she began to unpack, she hung all of her clothes, and, to her surprise, discovered that instead of an empty space, beneath her bed were drawers for storage. She folded some clothes in there as well, then she took out some personal items, like a picture in a cheap dollar store frame of her, looking rather annoyed, with Hutt, his arm wrapped around her shoulder, and a back drop of waves crashing against the shore.

They had been at the vacation the orphanage took all the kids on once a year, in the summer, they all packed into the cars and drove four hours to the beach. They then spent four days in the sun and surf before returning to the city. Wisteria set the picture up on her desk, then pulled out her teddy bear and tossed it onto the bed. Finally, she took out her nightclothes, a pink nightgown and a pair of soft, warm pink pants. She took down her ponytail and put the flower clips on her desk. All this before dressing in her P.J's and walking out the door. She climbed back down the ladder, her curly brown hair bouncing behind her, and walked under the catwalk to the living room space of their base.

She seized a throw pillow from one of the couches and settled into an armchair, crossing her legs and hugging the pillow.

Peter still lay on the couch, and, after a few moments, he rolled over and offered the remote.

"My shows over, would you like to watch something?"

Wisteria was surprised at him giving up control over the screen so easily, but smiled and nodded.

"Sure."

She took the remote and flicked straight to the cooking channel.

Peter's mouth formed a perfect O.

"You watch cooking shows?"

Wisteria looked shyly to the side.

"We can watch something else if you'd like." She said, her finger already on the change channel button.

"No! No! I love cooking shows!"

Wisteria was surprised.

"Really?"

"Really!"

And so, both of them refocused on the larger than life, 65 inch flat screen. The speakers filling their ears with the sounds of slamming oven doors, sizzling meat on the grill, and the occasional chef cursing at a set back with their dish.

After the first half hour, it was like the two had known each other all their lives.

"That's too much salt, it'll kill the judges! Not to mention that she sliced the steak against the grit, do you have any idea how hard that is to chew?"

Wisteria exclaimed, pointing at the screen.

"No way! The guy with the sorry excuse for a cheesesteak is going home!"

Peter cried, throwing his arms in the air.

Apparently, while neither could afford fine food very often, the two were both huge fans of both the Cooking and Food channel.

Whenever the T.V was available in the orphanage living room, Wisteria would scoop up the remote and watch the chefs being mercilessly criticized by the high profile judges, or watch the fat guy with too many tattoos trying out restaurants all over the country.

Peter had often wrestled his Dad over the remote so he could change Sunday Night Football to see the latest episode of a baking competition or a grill off.

There was going to be no arguing over what channel the T.V would be on in this base, that was for sure.

Finally, the guy Wisteria had picked out as the winner for this episode had reigned victorious, and Peter was ratting out the judge for being unfair, when Wisteria glanced up to the clock.  
"Oh no! It's almost nine thirty! At home I always have to go to bed at eight thirty sharp!"

Peter grinned.

"That's the best part about this! No one can tell us how late or how early to go to bed! As long as we're ready for class, no one cares! Besides..."

Peter rolled onto his stomach and peered around the armrest at the end of the couch to look at her.

"This is our home now, remember?"

Wisteria looked at him skeptically, then blinked, she still felt way to hyped up about her new life to go to sleep anyway, and turned her eyes back to the screen, where a baking competition show was about to begin.

"I like the orange haired girl. Look at how pretty her decorations are. Wow, that display is fantastic!"

"Decorations? The guy with the glasses's flavors look amazing! The cake has, like, two colors! It's not all about the icing!"  
"But I love icing!"

Peter grinned again, "Me too!"

Wisteria smiled back.

"Last show, alright?"

Peter considered this.  
"Deal. Oh, look, it's an hour long special!"

Wisteria laughed, "Yeah? Well I'm still pulling for the orange haired girl!"

"Glasses dude for the win!"

"You show those sprinkles!"  
"Make that guy who never smiles laugh!"

Wisteria and Peter were off again, and for them, these nights would always be the most memorable.

* * *

 _ **Amethyst: I tried to think of something they could bond over.**_

 _ **Alfred: So you picked food channel?**_

 _ **Amethyst: Food channel is great! I watch it all the time.**_

 _ **Alfred: Are you one of the food obsessive people that no one understand how they're skinny because they eat so much.**_

 _ **Amethyst: *Sets down triple chocolate milkshake* Maybe...**_

 _ **Alfred: High five! We're one and the same!**_

 _ **Amethyst: Yeah! *High fives Alfred***_

 _ **Alfred: Alrighty! Now then, if you want to see the Micro Nations, the Nordic's, the East Germans, and the HERO! Plus my team. Favorite, follow, and review! Yup, that's right, we're ALL in the next chapter! So review so Amethyst will update soon!**_

 _ **Amethyst: Alfred?**_

 _ **Alfred: Yes?**_

 _ **Amethyst: Your late for combat practice.**_

 _ **Alfred: NOOOOO! PROFESSOR GOJOSEN WILL KILL ME! *Runs away towards dojo***_

 _ **Amethyst: That he most certainly will...see you next time!**_


	11. Morning madness

**_In this chapter? Theres...EVERYONE! Please enjoy!_**

* * *

 ** _The next morning._**

Wisteria yawned to the bleeping of her alarm clock, rubbing one eye.

"Huttttttt..." She extended the name as she rolled over, arms wrapped around her teddy bear.

"Huttttttt...turn off the clock..." She groaned sleepily, spreading her arms out to splay across her plushy bed.

Wait. She couldn't spread all the way out in her bunk.

Wisteria sat up and blinked, realizing that she lay in her new bed at the Hetalia Academy. She also realized that the beeping of the alarm clock was actually a coming from a speaker that appeared to be in the corner of each room she'd seen so far at the academy.

After the beeping subsided, a voice came over the speaker, a voice she recognized as Headmaster Rome's.

"Good morning, students. I hope you all slept well. Now, I have some good news. Today will be classes only, no training sessions or battle practice, for several of our professor's are engaged elsewhere. As such, please report to your respective first you!"

The speaker crackled off and Wisteria yawned again, brushing her fingers through her curly brown hair.

Stretching her arms above her head, Wisteria slid to the edge of her bed and, begrudgingly, got up. She instantly turned and made the bed, tucking in the sheets, setting up the pillows, and placing her teddy bear to lean against the center pillow.

Then she turned to her closest, and removed her uniform. Yet again, she put it on best she could, this time pulling the socks all the way up. Slipping on her Mary Janes, she sighed at the unruly bow ribbons, no way she could tie it behind her herself. Perhaps she could pop into Elizabeta's base and get her to tie it. Turning in the closest mirror, making sure everything was correct, she headed down into the main area with her hairbrush in one hand, and her toothbrush and toothpaste in the other. The bathroom was located to the corner of the base. She wondered suddenly how a five person base would share a single bathroom, when she realized the bathroom was probably only for getting ready in the morning. It couldn't be that big an issue.

Stepping inside, she allowed her mind to continue along this train of thought as she shut and locked the door.

Last thing she needed was Peter walking in on her.

 ** _In the Nordic's base._**

"Oy! Nor! Hurry up!" Den banged on the door to the bathroom.

The door opened and Lukas walked out, hair perfect and uniform pristine, his single pale blonde curl levitating somehow above his shoulder

"No rush. We don't have classes 'till nine."

"And it's seven thirty! An hour and a half to get to the mess hall, eat, and get to our classrooms!" Mathias cried out.

"That's plenty of time, though!" Tino pointed out, he was next in line to use the bathroom, with Berwald behind him. Both still had bed heads and donned pajama's, with their uniforms draped over their elbows.

Berwald grunted in agreement to Tino's statement.

"But we're, like, on the other end of the school, it takes forever to get to the mess hall!" Mathias cried.  
"It takes about six minutes." Tino said, before putting a finger to his chin in thought, round eyes directing up towards the ceiling.

"Ten since we normally take the long route to go by the workshop."

"That's just because you forget something in the workshop _literally_ every day!"

Tino snapped his fingers.

"That reminds me! I left my Biology text there yesterday afternoon. Can we swing by there on the way to the mess hall?"

"Like we do every day?" Lukas deadpanned.  
"My point exactly, Nor!" Mathias said, gesturing in Lukas's direction.

"I mean, there's only so much a group of teenagers can get done in an hour and a half!"

"And counting! So hurry up and gel your hair so we can leave!" Emil's voice carried from his room. Apparently he'd been listening to the entire conversation.

"Shut up! It's totally natural!"

Naturally spiky hair or not, Mathias was already into the bathroom, the door slammed behind him.

 ** _In the Allies base._**

"AII-YAH! Francis! Get out!"

Yao pounded his fist on the bathroom door furiously.

All the other Allies were lined up behind him, waiting for Francis to get out of the bathroom.

"Mon dieu! My beauty does not simply happen, you know!"

Francis's voice came from behind the door.

Yao's eye twitched.

"I do not need this much stress this early in the morning, aru!" He yelled.

"You basically raised all of your siblings, your twin little brothers are practically devils, and your calling this stress?"

Arthur asked from behind him.

"At least our old home had three bathrooms!" Yao rounded on his british teammate.

"Dude! Ten seconds in the shower is all I need!" Alfred moaned, burying his face in his towel.  
"And I left my glasses in there last night." Matthew said softly, blinking, he was legally blind without them, after all.

"Me too." Alfred grumbled, his eyesight wasn't much better than Matthew's, either.

"We are all being unhappy with this arrangement. Now, let us all be the team and break the door down. On three, da?" Ivan suggested.

"Alright, alright! Fabulous is complete!" Francis exclaimed as he sashayed from the bathroom, his nightclothes folded over his elbow.

"Great!" Yao bolted into the bathroom and locked the door.

Literally twenty seconds later he was out, ponytail tied and uniform on.

"Take notes, you bloody frog!" Arthur exclaimed as Ivan put a hand on Matthew's shoulder, making sure he didn't walk into the doorframe without his glasses. Matthew didn't take more than two minutes to dress and prepare for the day. Ivan the same, Arthur following in suit, and Alfred was in and out faster than it took the blink.

"Allies, away!"

Alfred exclaimed as he charged straight from the bathroom, snatching his backpack off of the floor, out the door.

The rest of his team followed, and Seychelles, who was walking along with Taiwan, smiled and commented.

"Ah, charging the halls and screaming all the way. Classic Allies."

"Definitely!" Mei Mei agreed.

 ** _In the East German's base._**

The frying pan collided so hard with the door it actually buckled slightly.

"GILBERT I SWEAR TO GOD GET OUT OF THERE RIGHT NOW OR I'LL SMASH YOUR EMPTY HEAD IN!" Elizabeta howled, her uniform was draped over her elbow, she was wearing a nightgown and was barefooted, same as Lilli, standing behind her. Vash and Roderich had already used the bathroom and were long gone to the mess hall. While Roderich had simply had the luck of getting to the bathroom before Gilbert, Vash always awoke far earlier than the rest of the group, he liked going and taking a few rounds of target practice early in the mornings.

"Mein Gott! I'm almost done! Keep your pants on!"

"Umm...we're wearing dresses." Lilli squeaked.

As usual, Elizabeta nearly squealed at her adorable voice, but stayed calm.

At long last, the bathroom door opened and Prussia swaggered out, pajama's slung over his shoulder.

"Now, ladies, don't you see why I deserve a few extra minutes in the bathroom? I have to be well presented, ja?" He asked as he performed a pirouette.

Elizabeta's eye began to twitch as she ushered Lilli into bathroom.

"You go first, Lil, I'm going to teach this silver haired idiot a lesson or two."

She growled.  
"Kay! Have fun!" Lilli chirped, shutting the door behind in.

Once inside, she hummed a mindless tune to block out the sound of Gilbert screaming and Elizabeta's frying pan connecting with several thuds.

Happy and cheerful as she began to brush her teeth, Lilli's thoughts ran off.

 _I love this school, never a dull moment. Except maybe in math class..._

 ** _In the Micro Nations base._**

Wisteria got of the bathroom, hair pulled up into a side ponytail, clipped with a red glittering flower.

When she got out, she expected Peter to be waiting his turn, or perhaps for him to be sitting on the couch.

When he was no where to be found, she began to worry.

She easily clambered up the ladder and walked up to Peter's room.

"Peter?" She knocked on the door.

"You had better be up, we can't be late on our very first day." She said in a matter of fact tone.

After a moment spent waiting she was fed up, and opened the door.

All the lights were out and Peter was still asleep.

"Peter!" Wisteria screeched.

"Up!" She ripped the blanket off of her roommate, who let out a groan and rolled over, clinging to a pillow.

"C'mon...Dad...five more minutes..."

"Get up! Get up! Get up!" She demanded.

"Oh...morning, Wy..."  
"Get up! Come on!" Wisteria ordered, dragging Peter half way out of the bed.

"Whats such the big rush?" Peter groaned as he rolled over, hair sticking up in a mess to one side.

Wisteria looked fit to explode.  
"We have to get to the mess hall so we can get our class schedules!"

Peter blinked blearily.

"Didn't you see yours? Mine was lying on my desk when I got here." Peter grumbled, rubbing his eye.  
"Really!?"

Wisteria bolted out the door and into her own room, sure enough, a folder rested on the desktop.

She picked it up and recalled another thing she'd seen the night before, hurrying over to her closet. Pulling it open, she stood on her toes and pulled down a plain black backpack. Opening it, she found two notebooks, a box of pencils, a pack of blank papers, and an empty folder in pink.

Peter walked in holding his own blue schedule, he'd put on his uniform.

"We're in the same year, but we're pursing different things, so we split after the first class. Then I think we have one more class together in the afternoon. I'm taking metal workshop, wiring, and gadget construction. What about you?"

Wisteria scanned the paper.

"I'm pursuing art. Sketch artist work, and some architecture too." Wisteria reported.

"Our first class is World History, it looks like. It's twice a week, once in the late afternoon, and Monday's early in the morning." Peter said.

"We need to get to breakfast so we can figure out how to get to the classroom." Wisteria insisted.

"Fine, fine..." Peter grumbled, walking out the catwalk and climbing down the ladder, heading for the bathroom.

A few minutes later, the two found themselves lost with absolutely no clue where they were.

"I really should have paid more attention on that tour..." Wisteria groaned.  
Peter scanned the halls with his sky blue eyes.  
"Even worse, I don't see anyone that could point us in the right direction!"

Wisteria took several deep breaths.  
"Ok, it's ok. No big deal, no need to freak out. We just keep walking and eventually we'll run into someone. It's a school day in a busy academy, we're bound to meet at least one person who knows where they're going." She reasoned.

Peter nodded shakily, and they continued down the hall, into the depths of the academy.

* * *

 _ **Amethyst: I figured a look into base life would be interesting.**_

 _ **Li: Seriously...when do I get, like, to be in it?**_

 _ **Amethyst: Next chapter.**_

 _ **Li: Really!?**_

 _ **Amethyst: No.**_

 _ **Li: ...jerk.**_

 _ **Amethyst: For real, though, your in the next chapter.**_

 _ **Li: No kidding?**_

 _ **Amethyst: Cross my heart.**_

 _ **Li: Good.**_

 _ **Amethyst: Now you know your thing.**_

 _ **Li: Alright, fine. Wanna, like, see Wisteria, Peter, and, apparently at long last, me, in the next chapter, favorite, follow, and review! Like, thanks.**_


	12. Stronger for it

_**Ok, this is gonna be kinda weird, but I didn't have any better ideas, so enjoy!**_

* * *

Wisteria walked with her chin high but on the inside she was shaking.

 _What if we're late to our first class...what if we get caught out here and they think we're sneaking around? What if they think we're trying to cut class on our very first day?_

She knew these were petty things to be concerned with, but she worried all the same.

At long last, someone, a student in uniform, came walking around the corner.

Peter pounced on them.

"Finally! We are so so so so lost right now, which way is the mess hall?"

The student yelped as the boy seized him by the arm.

"Like, get off!" He pulled his arm free.

"Sorry for the trouble, but we've been wandering around for quite a while now."

The student crossed his arms.  
"Look, the mess is, like, all the way on the other end of the school. How did you wind up near the computer labs? We're, like, on the second lowest level. The mess is on the first level of the main building to the far right corner. So, like, you guys must be really confused."

"We just enrolled here yesterday!" Peter whined.

A sigh escaped their saviors lips.  
"Lucky for you two I'm heading their right now, you can come with me if you really, like, want too."

"Thank you!" Wisteria exclaimed.

As they walked, Wisteria said the first polite thing that came to mind.  
"My names Wisteria, this is Peter." She introduced them both.

A stiff nod.

"Li."

"Huh?" Peter blurted out rudely.

Wisteria shot him a sour glance, but the older student just rolled his eyes.  
"That's my name. Li Wang. I'm Hong Kong."

"Oh!" Peter nodded understandingly.

"I'm Sealand. She's Wy."

"Where in the literal heck are those?" Li demanded, trying to remember ever learning about those countries in geography.  
"Mines an old sea fort off of England that declared it's independence, and Wisteria's is a place in Australia where a bunch of artists got together and decided to make their driveway and a little bit of land they owned all around it a country!" Peter explained.

"Wow. Those aren't even real countries."

Peter huffed, "Like you can talk! Hong Kong is a city, not a country!"

"Don't even go there!" Li shot back, prodding Peter in the ribs.

After a few moments of awkward silence, Peter noted Li's backpack, which was currently half unzipped and stuffed with some sort of device that had blades on it.

"Whatcha working on? Is that a drone?"

Li groaned, rolling his head back.  
"Yeah, but I can't, like, get the stupid thing more then four feet off the ground before it tilts off and crashes."

They arrived at an elevator, Li scanned the thing open with the scanner that was necessary for using any elevators in the academy. If your in more of a rush, you could take the stairs.

Provided you had the password.

"Did you notice which way it tilted? Cause if it's overweight to one side then that could cause it to crash. I built about fifteen drones back at my house out of scrap, and every time they crashed, I would add more metal to the opposite side. I mean, that's not always the reason, it could be lack of propulsion, it could have a faulty blade that's edged to much, or even it could just be to heavy. Since drones are meant to fly within a pre specified height, it could just as well be that it doesn't have enough lift power to get there. Therefore it would just..."  
Peter made a falling sound by whistling and pointed at the ground.

Li stared at him.

"Now that you say that, it was, like, always crashing towards the left side."

Li flicked himself in the forehead.

"Not balanced, why didn't I think of that earlier!" He grumbled to himself.

Wisteria smiled at Peter showing off his surprising knowledge.

"Well, what is your speciality?" Peter asked, curious.

Li shrugged, "Computers. Hacking in, stealing stuff, building computers or rewiring them, taping, that kinda thing. It's not, like, very exciting. I'm always the one stuck back in the van. Not that any of my teammates would ever let me into an actual mission anyway."

Li huffed bitterly after this.

Peter blinked, "Oh come?"  
"Oh, it's always 'Your to young to do this' and 'Your to young to do that' and 'Your breathing might act up here' and 'Your heart might seize there.' I didn't ask to born last! And I most certainly didn't ask to be born early!"

"You were born early?" Wisteria questioned.  
"Yeah. Gave me all sorts of heart issues and other crap to deal with. I'd walked away from my deathbed three times by the time I turned ten. After that, no more issues, but they all still worry. When I was young, I still insisted to learn how to fight just like all of my other siblings though. I always insisted I could do it. If my heart was on fire, why stop? If I couldn't breath, who cares? But now that we're here, naturally all of my siblings make me stay in the van and monitor. I'm the techie."

Li crossed his arms, scowling.

Peter blinked.

"I dunno about being born early, but when I was little I did have a really weak immune system."

"Same."

Wisteria and Li both glanced at each other brows furrowed, they'd spoken at the same time.

"Wow, so we all just so happen to be people who were weaklings and grew up to become overprotected?"

Li asked skeptically.  
"My Dad never let me go out for sports. He was to scared I would catch something, all the balls passing back and forth, handshakes and pats on the back. It's his worst nightmare for me to be in something like that." Peter said.

"Well, I never knew my parents. But my old roommate Hutt and several of the ladies who ran the orphanage I lived at all we're very watchful of me."

Wisteria cast her opinion.  
Li's shoulders slumped.  
"I'm lucky, for lack of a better word, enough to be on a team with, like, three of my older siblings. The two oldest are on the Allies and Axis, respectively, and even _they_ find ways to be, like, overly defensive of me! I can take care of myself but that doesn't seem to click with them."

Peter shrugged.

"I'm an only child, but my Dad was always kept me away from sports, I took up building little things instead."

Wisteria looked up at the much taller sixteen year old.

"I'm an orphan, I never knew my parents. But Hutt would literally punch anyone who teased me, even if they were totally harmless!"  
The three continued chatting about the stresses of over protective families and friends until they reached the mess hall, where they got their food and wound up sitting together.

Emil walked over to join them, the other Nordic's, or rather Mathias being unsuccessfully restrained by the other Nordics, were nearing fist fight level with the Allies, and he were fleeing the battle.

Emil sat down, listening in on the discussion, and added his own thoughts.

"Lukas is always insisting on watching my back. It's a miracle he lets me go into the field on missions at all." Emil proclaimed.

That was when the ten minute bell rang, warning all students to get to their classes.

"Gotta go. See you later!" Emil stood and walked off towards his respective class.

"Hey, Li? Do you know which way the World History classroom is? That's both of our first class." Wisteria asked as Li stood and slung his backpack, still with his failed drone in it, over his shoulder.

Li smirked.  
"Same here. C'mon."

"World History is your first class? I thought you said you were pursuing computers? Techie work?" Peter asked.

Li ignored the use of the phrase 'techie' and spoke in his usual deadpanned voice.

"Yeah, but my oldest brother insisted I take more then just computers and labs. So I decided to take history just to get him off my back."

Li sighed.  
"I grew up in Hong Kong, so I'm not so hot in American History. Where was the first battle of the Civil War again? We were supposed to memorize it but I forgot."

"Fort Sumter, right?"

Peter turned to Wisteria for conformation,Wisteria nodded.  
"That's right."

And so, the unlikely trio continued towards the classroom.

* * *

 ** _Li: I finally appear and you reveal I'm some sort of weakling?_**

 ** _Amethyst: Yup. It's like my head cannon with you._**

 ** _Li: That I'm a weakling?  
_**

 ** _Amethyst: Nah, that you were born early and have had issues but you still preserver._**

 ** _Li: I guess thats, like, not bad._**

 ** _Amethyst: Good. Now since you were hear twice in a row, you get to do the sign off. Twice in a row._**

 ** _Li: *Sigh* Fine. Ahem. If you, like, wanna see me, the micro nations, and a bunch of other students in our class, please favorite, follow, and, like, review. Thanks._**

 ** _Amethyst: Also one more thing, I've been considering doing another story in this series, I just really enjoy writing them and figure I'll keep going until I get bored or lose inspiration. So...who likes the idea of a spy in the Academy? Hm? Or maybe...like...a spy getting captured by the academy. I'm only just beginning work on it and it's mostly the build up chapters I usually do, the two or so chapters that reintroduce the academy and the characters before the plot takes off...so...any suggestions for any characters I haven't yet included? Finally, the debut character for the next story is confirmed._**

 ** _Li: He's, like, got fangs and junk._**

 ** _Amethyst: Does not! Well...actually he kinda does. And his eyes are like Gilbert's. And he dresses real cool, red overcoat and gothic style accessories._**

 ** _Li: Like that doesn't make you stand out in a crowd._**

 ** _Amethyst: *Cough* red and black sleeves four feet long *Cough* gold eyes *Cough*_**

 ** _Li: Need a, like, cough drop?_**

 ** _Amethyst: No thanks._**

 ** _Li: So, if you, like, guess who we're talking about, I'll..._**

 ** _Amethyst: Give you a hug! Who wants a virtual hug from Hong Kong!?_**

 ** _Li: Nope._**

 ** _Amethyst: You don't get a choice._**

 ** _Li: ..._**

 ** _Amethyst: Bye!_**


	13. Arriving at class

**_Ok! It's another classroom scene! Please enjoy!_**

* * *

 ** _In the World History Classroom._**

Wisteria gasped when she saw that Headmaster Rome was the teacher of the World History class. She filed in with Li and Peter and saw that several other students were already there.  
She didn't recognize a single one of them, there was a really tall blonde with spiky hair in a laid back position in his chair. Another blonde that was also over six foot, a silvery haired teen that was insanely tall, and guy with a red fez and a white mask on. Sitting in front of the slightly shorter, yet still way taller then Wisteria, teenager with pale blonde hair and a curl sticking out from his head. Towards the back were two boys who looked exactly the same, and this was only accented by the identical uniforms.

In short, Wisteria felt dwarfed. Was she the only girl in this class?

Relief filled her when a delicately beautiful asian girl entered the classroom, donning the uniform dress.

Wisteria looked up at her dumbly, she was so graceful and beautiful, brown hair rippling behind her in silky, perfectly straight sheets, unconsciously, Wisteria wondered how old she was.

Li was about to sit down when the graceful girl suddenly slapped him in the back of the head as she past.  
"Ow! What was that for, Mei?"

She slapped a red notebook into Li's chest.  
"Oh. My notebook. Uh, thanks, sis."

"What would you do without me?"  
She sighed dramatically and went to her desk. Wisteria was silently disappointed that the desks to either side of her were taken.  
"You guys can just sit wherever, there's no specific desk assignment."

Li said, waving to Peter and Wisteria as he laid his notes onto his desk.

Peter took one of the empty desks behind Li and Wisteria found herself between the two tall blondes.

The one with longish hair glanced over at her.  
"You must be the girl my team was assigned. I'm Vash."

"I'm Wisteria." The brown haired girl introduced herself, recalling Elizabeta and Gilbert mentioning a Swiss friend of theirs named Vash, this student and him must be one and the same.

Vash nodded and directed his attention back to his backpack, pulling a notebook, pencil, and textbook from within.

"I know." He replied.

"And I'm Mathias!" The other tall boy exclaimed.

He was instantly shushed by pretty much the entire classroom.

"Sorry!" He yelped, slapping two hands over his mouth.

Slowly but surely, the rest of the class came in.

Wisteria was trying to look as mature as possible, keeping in mind that all of the kids in there were older then her, save Peter, he was the only one she outclassed in age.

The jock with glasses and a random cowlick she'd seen when she'd first arrived came skidding into the room, just barely on time, he hurriedly took his seat.

Soon enough, all desks were full of one of the most diverse classes Wisteria had ever found herself to be a part of.

All the desks save one, the one located directly in front of her.

Rome looked over the students.  
"Hello and good morning everyone."

"Good morning, Headmaster."

The entire room chorused, Wisteria and Peter picking up halfway through the sentence.

"Alright, as you remember from last weeks class, I expected you all to memorize certain facts of the American Civil War, I'll be springing the questions on you at random. Now, today is our final class before we move on to the countries of Asia's history."  
Li and the other present East Asians did silent celebrations consisting of fist pumps, sighs of relief, and bright grins on behalf of a certain overly energetic twin. They would have an upper hand on the other students in the next module, all they had to do was survive this last class.

"Now, let's go through our role call."

Names were called, hands were raised, and Wisteria was mouthing each of the names as they were said, trying to get the pronunciation right.

"Sadik?"

The boy with the mask put his hand up.

"Present!

"Yong Soo?"

The twins put their hands up.

"C'mon, you two, no fooling around this early in the morning." Rome sighed.

Pouting, one twin put his hand down.

Mei Mei and Li shook their heads to Headmaster Rome.  
"Hyung Soo, put your hand down."

The one attempting to pass off as Yong Soo put down his hand and shrugged.  
"It's been a while since we gave it a try." He said simply as his twin waved.  
"I'm here, da-ze!"

"Hyung Soo."

"Here."

"Lukas."

Mathias elbowed the teenager in the shoulder, he'd been staring off into space.

"Oh...here."

"Mathias?"

"Here!" Mathias called, louder then necessary.

"Francis?"  
"Oui! I am present."

"Peter?"

"Here!" Peter raised his hand and all eyes were on him.

"Wisteria?"

"Here!" Wisteria put up her hand.

Whispers were passed briefly as the youngest two in the room looked around worriedly. Wisteria wanted desperately to know what had been said in the split second that words had spilled in multiple languages from person to person. The twins shared a thought and snickered, Mathias murmured something to Tino, who was behind him, and Lukas to his side, and the three looked concerned.

Rome's eyes flicked from student to student. He often did role calls at random, everyone suspected he hand them all organized into lists that only made sense to him.

In his head.

He wasn't looking at any sort of paper to help him remember the names. That alone was impressive.

"Feliks."

The room was silent as the grave.

"Not again." A boy with longish brown wavy hair and a nasally accent moaned, covering his face with his hands.

"Feliks." Rome repeated more sternly.

"I'm totally not late!"

It was now that a blonde, with a stuffed pony's head sticking out of his backpack, appeared in the doorway. He was wearing gloves and had hair that made him almost girly.

 _Whoa, his eyes. Does he even HAVE pupils?_

Wisteria thought curiously as Feliks took his spot in the desk in front of her.

As Rome began finishing his role call, the blonde removed his pony from his backpack and put it in his lap. It was chocolate brown and had a white mane. While it was rather cute, Wisteria wondered by Feliks would ever bring it too class, she didn't see anyone else with stuffed animals.

She took it back, there was a panda sticking out of Li's backpack from beneath the dismantled drone. She could also see a stuffed alien's head sticking out of Alfred's messenger bag.

Sighing, Wisteria didn't even notice Feliks staring at her until the role call was almost over, Rome getting through the last few names.

"Like, you are so totally adorable. We totes need to give you a makeover sometime." He said before grinning brightly.

"I've been going here nearly three years, I can help you, like, get around if you need. I'm over in the Baltic's base. I'm not, like, actually a Baltic, but Tory and me have been besties since we, like, got here, so I do missions with them most of the time."  
Wisteria blinked, not exactly sure how to take the makeover comment.

Before she could say anything Rome clapped his hands to gain everyones attention.

"Today we'll be wrapping out our American studies with the final surrender at ..."

Rome pointed to Toris in a dynamic pose, as if he were a lawyer in court shouting an objection.

"Toris! Where was the final surrender?"

Put on the spot, Toris froze like a deer in headlights.

"U-U-Uh..." Toris searched his brain, he'd done all of the research, as his teacher had ordered, but remembering was harder then it seemed.  
"Was it...Appomattox?"

"Correct! Appomattox's Courthouse was where the final surrender was in..."

Toris sighed with relief.

As the class continued, Wisteria was taking perfect lists of notes to refer to later, and Peter was focused raptly on what the Headmaster was saying or occasionally quoting. Apparently he planned on memorizing the mans words.

Li took sloppy notes and seemed to be barely keeping up.

Rome now was going over recap questions.

"Who can tell me who the generals at the signing of the surrender were?"

Alfred's hand shot straight up, but Rome pointedly ignored him. Alfred was the star pupil of any class involving history, not just for America either, being the history lover that he was.

"Anyone?" Rome asked.

Alfred stood up, leaning on his desk, and waved from the third row of desks.

"Anyone _else_?" Rome asked.

Wisteria let out a breath and put up her hand.  
"Ah! Wisteria." Rome was all to happy to call on her and Alfred slumped back into his desk with a huff.

"Um, I believe it was General Lee of the Confederacy and General Grant of the Union?" She spoke shyly.

"Correct! Do you remember their first names, by any chance?"

"It was...Robert E. Lee and Ulysses S. Grant?"

"That's right! Good!" Rome said, clapping his hands once again.  
"Alright, that about wraps up our class."  
Rome raised a hand as everyone began stuffing things into their bags and getting to their feet.

"I want each of you to write a two thousand or more word essay on a single important event of the American Civil War other then the Assassination of President Lincoln, the first shots at Fort Sumter, and the surrender at Appomattox. Anything else is free game. Alright. Three, two, one..."  
It was like the start of a race.

"Class dismissed."  
Chairs were slammed back up against desks, backpacks were slung over shoulders, and feet raced out the door.

* * *

 _ **Amethyst: Wow, Hong Kong, you have a lot of hugs to give out.**_

 _ **Li: What?**_

 _ **Amethyst: Remember last chapter?**_

 _ **Li: Huh?**_

 _ **Amethyst: When I said that everyone who guessed the right debut character for the next story would get a hug from you?**_

 _ **Li: ...I tried to forget.**_

 _ **Amethyst: Go on.**_

 _ **Li: *Spreads arms out unhappily* Fine, I'll give them a hug.**_

 _ **Amethyst: GET HIM NOW BEFORE HE RUNS!**_

 _ ***Death by Nosebleed,**_ ** _pheonixlegend, Amarissa Hull, thinkitover, and HetaliaFanGirl67 jump tackle hug Hong Kong*_**

 ** _Li: HELP! *Gets bowled over by crazily excited readers*_**

 ** _Amethyst: ..nah. I'll go find another character to do the sign off._**

 ** _Li: I can't breath! *Still being hugged to death*_**

 ** _Amethyst: Found one! *Drags someone in by the wrist*_**

 ** _Feliks: What? Where's Tory? Where am I? Wheres, like, the school?_**

 ** _Amethyst: Your doing the sign off today!_**

 ** _Feliks: Ok...thats totally cool and all, but what does that mean?_**

 ** _Amethyst: Just ask everyone to like the story and review and stuff and then say bye._**

 ** _Feliks: Kay! You reader people apparently watching me right now should, like, totes fav, follow, and give us a bunch of fabulous reviews! Reviews make the author person happy and less likely to write bad things happening to us._**

 ** _Amethyst: *Snaps fingers* Drat. And I was so looking forward to having you getting kidnapped and beat up and chucked out a plane._**

 ** _Feliks: HUH!?_**

 ** _Amethyst: Just kidding_**

 ** _Li: STILL GETTING HUGGED OVER HERE! HELP!_**

 ** _Amethyst and Feliks: Nah._**


	14. The third member

**_Hi! Because I have not updated in so long compared to my usual schedule, I present you with an extra long chapter! Please enjoy!_**

* * *

Feet stamped down the halls in a hurry. Everyone wanting the make the most of the half hour they had between classes.

Wisteria and Peter walked out, and together began down the hall when, with surprising speed, Feliks appeared at their side, Toris tailing him.

"You left your backpack!" The brown haired baltic exclaimed.

"Ok, like, thanks." Feliks took the pack and tossed his over his shoulder, not before tucking his pony safely within.

"So, like, anyway, I like, totally want to give you a makeover sometime, girl."

Wisteria stared at him, as he smiled brightly again.

"Ok..."  
"Great! I'll find you later and we'll hit the shops!" Poland was gone after that, Lithuania chasing him and trying to get him to calm down.

Wisteria turned very slowly to Peter.

"Who was that?"  
"Some guy who was sitting in front of you in class, I think."

Peter replied.  
"Anyway, I just checked my schedule again, and it says that I have my first metal working class in a half hour. How about you?"

Wisteria slid her backpack from her shoulder and tossed it into Peter's arm. Peter held it while she pawed through and removed her pink schedule.

"I've got art class! Oh, and it's in the art gallery, I actually know where that it!" Wisteria was ecstatic.

"Ciao~ Did I hear art class?" A voice rang down the hall.

"Could it be the same one I'm on my way to get an early start on?"

Feliciano came skipping up the hall, a goofy smile on his face.

"Hi Feli! Your in the same class as me?" She asked, happier by the second. Art was a class she felt comfortable in, and the friendly italian she actually knew would help that feeling along even more.

Feli nodded.  
"It's a pretty small group, so you'll feel at home in a-no time! C'mon!"

"Uh, bye Peter!"

Wisteria cried as she was grabbed by the hand by the exuberant italian and hustled down the hallway.

As they half ran through the halls, Wisteria asked.

"Exactly how many people are in this class?"  
"Um...I think fifteen? Maybe less, and a-thats adding you, not many people do art around here, they're more into technology and computers and gadgets and junk like that."

Feliciano trotted into the art gallery, filled with the wonderful creations of his other artist friends.

A blonde with bushy eyebrows was there, sketching in a notebook, a boy with a ponytail was painting a graceful oriental picture of who may or may not have been the afore mentioned blonde, and snickering as he purposely made him look very feminine. Some other guy with longish brown hair in two longer strands running down to his shoulders had fallen asleep at the foot of a half finished sculpture.

Several other artists littered the room, holding paints, or sketchpads, or working with clay.

Wisteria felt a smile breach her face. This seemed like a place she could belong.

"Here, I got an easel all a-set up for ya!" Feliciano pulled Wisteria over to a professional painting easel set up around one of the empty platforms.

"The paint rack is a-over there, and the charcoals and pastels are in those cabinets on the floor there. There are pencils in there as well. Just a-ask me if you need anything else! I'll just be over at my easel over there, I'm a-working on a painting of my a-Fratello, but I've got to do it just from memory! It's a-harder then I thought!"

"Is it because your brother isn't here?" Wisteria asked.

A brash voice suddenly called harshly across the room, causing several of the zoned in creative students to shoot the speaker a look.

"That's cause I will a-never pose for him!"

Wisteria turned to see a boy that could have very well been Feliciano's twin, save the altered placement of the hair curl and tanned skin, the italians were nearly identical.

"Aw, come on Fratello! I a-really need help..."  
"Never! I said never and that means never!"

"Don't be so mean, Lovi..."

Antonio was carving something out of a foot tall block of wood with a knife and a small pencil like chisel at a corner desk.

"Why don't you just go sit somewhere closer to him, so he can see you while he's working? I'll move your easel for you!"  
"Why don't you just shut up, jerk bastard?" Lovino shot back.  
Feliciano sighed as the two of them began their quarrel.

"They don't like each other?"Wisteria guessed as she walked back over to her easel.

"Oh, a-no, they like each other _a lot_ , but Lovino just doesn't like to show it."

Wisteria shrugged, unconsciously wondering why Feliciano had emphasized 'a lot'.

"Ohonhonhonhon... _amour_...it is beautiful, oui?"

"Eep!"

Wisteria spun and saw Francis sitting at the easel opposite her own, mixing colors together on his pallet with a suggestive smirk on his face.

"Sure is!" Feliciano agreed, looking up at his brother and the spaniard, who were still arguing. By arguing, it was more like Lovino throwing insults and Antonio totally ignoring them and babbling about how adorable 'his Lovi' was.

Wisteria blinked several times before electing to ignore the two and turn to her easel.

It was an actually professional piece, and Wisteria found it to be much better then the old broom handles she'd nailed together propped up on a chair.

Letting out a breath, she looked around for a moment and smiled before moving to the cabinet to collect some paints.

 _I already know exactly what I want to try._

 ** _The following week._**

Wisteria was slowly becoming accustomed to the way Hetalia Academy functioned. She soon felt like a single gear in a large, powerful machine. She'd been working on the same painting in her hour of art class, and had already engaged in several combat practices and training sessions. Several kicks to the gut during her two on one sessions with Professor Gojosen had really taught her to stay aware. Her and Peter would train with him alone, so that they could attempt to somewhat catch up to the students who had years of a head start on them.

At long last, she'd finished her painting, and was quite pleased with it.

It was Kiku, but he was sitting on top of a large teetering stack of books, reading one he held himself as several more of them tumbled down from his position. The sky all around him was a dimming purple with several bold orange swirls. Standing on a stack of books a little shorter then Kiku's was Feliciano, balancing on one foot, arms thrown out goofily, holding a paintbrush in one hand and a sketchbook that had pages falling out in the other. He had a bright smile on his face. This canvas was a good several inches wider and then the ones Wisteria had been able to afford back at the orphanage with her meager allowance. Yet here at the academy, she had been overjoyed to discover, any canvases she could want were all there and available to her whenever she pleased. Several times per class the art teacher, Professor Greece, would come and look at her work, and give her pointers or compliments. Wisteria had learned that Prof. Greece was the first out of the two Greece's in the academy, the second one being the greek boy named Hercules who was working on a sculpture across the room.

Once she had finished shading the last of the drifting pages from the Feliciano in her paintings sketchbook, Wisteria sat back and let out a contented sigh.

Feliciano walked up but stayed behind the painting.  
"Am I allowed to a-look at it yet, Bella? I want to see what you've been doing!" He whined.

Wisteria spotted Kiku standing in the doorway, reading and most likely waiting for Feliciano to leave.

"Hey! Kiku!" Wisteria waved when the japanese looked up and gestured for him to come over.

Kiku marked his place in his book and walked over to the two artists.  
"I just finished it!" Wisteria puffed out her chest proudly and spread her arms out towards the canvas.

"What do you think?"

Kiku and Feliciano inched around the canvas and looked at the painting.

Feliciano saw himself in his black and red military suit, tie swinging in the wind, and broke into a grin.

"You painted me! That's a-so cool!"

Kiku simply turned a very bright shade of pink and said with a stutter when he spotted himself settled atop the stack of books on the canvas.

"Why would you want to paint me?"

"Because I though it would be fun!" Wisteria replied proudly.

Kiku stood and listened as Feliciano and Wisteria gabbed in a language Kiku couldn't understand.

He believed that language was called 'art'.

"No wonder Headmaster replaced my self portrait with yours in the art gallery, your a-so unique in your thinking!"

Wisteria froze, "Wait? You mean 'Starry Eyes' is hanging where your portrait used to?"

Feliciano nodded.  
"Sure! But I a-don't mind. I'm happy you get a spot in the art gallery!"

Wisteria, at that moment, was very pleased to have made friends with the italian

"Thanks."

 ** _Later that night, at the door to the Micro nations base._**

"Good night, Eliza!" Wisteria waved as Elizabeta went into her base, and Wisteria entered her own.

She gawked at the sight of some boy she'd never once met sitting there flicking through T.V channels.

"Who are you!?" She demanded.

"Mama Mia!" The kid yelped, dropping the remote.

He soon realized that Wisteria wasn't a threat, at least, not at the moment, and waved.

"Oh, Ciao~ I'm Romeo, I'm joining your team! What's your name?"  
Wisteria blinked twice before relaxing, the boy indeed donned a casual Hetalia uniform consisting of a collared tee shirt with a military like design that was black with a red stripe on each side, and a red hetalia emblem on it, with black pants and boots.

"Well, I'm Wisteria, my nation name is the Principality of Wy, but you can call me Wy for short." She introduced herself as she walked in.

"I'm Seborga!" He said, his angular curl bouncing as he stood.  
Wisteria stared up at him, he was nearly a foot and half in height taller then her.

"Whoa! How old are you?"  
"Thirteen." Seborga replied, looking down at her.

"How did you get so blasted tall?" She demanded.

Romeo shrugged, "I dunno."

Wisteria was going to have to satisfied with this answer for the time being, because at that moment the door open and Peter entered, in his training uniform. It was a sailor type uniform with a large hat that had twin ribbons coming off of it. Wisteria wore her casual uniform, which doubled as her training uniform, that Elizabeta had helped her pick out.

Romeo grinned and waved to Peter.  
"Ciao~ I'm the newest on the team!"

Peter clapped his hands.  
"I was wondering when the third member would get here! It's been a while since we arrived, after all! This is great, we'll all learn together and become the best team in the academy!"

"Thats a bit of a long shot isn't it? I mean, we're all a good three to four years younger then most of the other students." Wisteria pointed out.

"Your a downer, aren't you? We can do it!" Romeo cheered.  
"Yeah! Yeah!" The two of them were cheering and Wisteria shook her head at them.

"I wonder, will people lump me in with these knuckle headed idiots just because I'm new?"

So the micro nations had joined the ranks of Hetalia Academy, whether or not they would succeed in their quest to become the best team was for fate to decide.

* * *

 _ **Amethyst: Vacations are nice...no wifi is not.**_

 ** _Romeo: I can talk without getting hit now, right?_**

 ** _Amethyst: Yeah._**

 ** _Romeo: YAY!_**

 ** _Amethyst: Again, I was considering ending the story here. Seriously, the micro nation trio has come together, they have an exciting life ahead as students at the academy. What more could you want?_**

 ** _Alfred: More..._**

 ** _Amethyst: Don't start that again._**

 ** _Alfred: Sorry._**

 ** _Amethyst: Yet again, I decided to press forward. So, you can indeed expect another update sometime soon. Alfred!_**

 ** _Alfred: Alright dudes, fav, follow, and review to see what's gonna happen next! Peace out, y'all!_**


	15. Not quite harmony

**_Please enjoy!_**

* * *

 ** _Two months later._**

Wisteria, Peter, and Romeo had adapted quite well to life at the Academy, and were quickly becoming adept at different skills that could be useful for the day when they would finally be able to embark on missions themselves.

Currently, the three of them were spending a Saturday out in the courtyard, trying to fly a drone that Peter had constructed.

Key word was 'trying' because the metal contraption was weaving about drunkly with apparently no direction whatsoever.

Li was there as well, but he was just sitting on the grass watching the show as Wisteria yelled at Peter for making flying a drone look so easy and Romeo, ever the cheerful, laid back member of the trio, was trying to break them up.

"Your just not doing it right! It's not my fault you can't use a control panel!"

"If your stupid control panel was designed better maybe I would be able to use it!"

"Well maybe it's not the control panel that's the stupid one!"  
"Oh, how could I forget, the stupid prize definitely goes to you!"

Li sighed, thinking as he criss crossed his legs and put his elbows on his knees.

 _It's like watching Francis and Arthur, without all the french and cursing._

"Come on, we're all good at different things! I can shoot and drive, Peter can build and program, and you, Wisteria, my friend, can paint and sketch like nothing I've ever seen!"

"Stay out of this!" She cried as she dropped the remote to the ground.  
"I give up!" She yelled.

"Wow, like, take a chill pill." Li commented.  
"Shut up!" She shouted to the older boy.  
"Gonna go draw your feelings?" Li asked sarcastically.

"Actually, yes! Yes I am!"

Li came to his feet.

"She's gonna be gone for a while, can I give it a go?"

"Sure!"

 ** _In the art gallery._**

"Stupid Peter...stupid everyone! I try my best and everyone is so convinced they'll be the best here and they wouldn't even do their homework if I didn't nag them all the time!"

Wisteria was pacing the floor of the art gallery, she wasn't really inspired to draw or paint, but she was content to just be surrounded by the familiar colors and shapers as she tried to calm down.

Little did she know she wasn't alone.  
"Bella? What are a-you doing here?"

She recognized the voice and turned to see Italy sitting up groggily from a corner desk.

"Oh, Feli. Did you fall asleep?"

She was pretty certain of this considering he had a huge smear of charcoals across his cheek from whatever he was working on.

Feli blinked twice.

"Oh a-yeah. Saturday, day off, I came here to work on my artwork and I'm not a-sure I did all too well."

He looked down at the paper.

Wisteria came over and looked down to see a cat curled up on top of a fluffy pillow.

Issue was Feliciano resting his face on when he'd fallen asleep had smeared the lines, warping the drawing.

Wisteria giggled.

"It got a little bit mussed up." She admitted.

Feliciano shrugged as he stood up and walked over to one of the cabinets, pulling out a paper towel and wiping at the marks on his face.

"Hey, what a-time is it?" He asked, glancing around for the clock that was hidden away somewhere on the wall among all the artwork.

Wisteria spotted it.

"1:55 why?"

"AHHHHH!"

Feliciano tore out the door, dropping the paper towel and the cat to the ground, curious, Wisteria raced after him. She was wearing her casual uniform, and her long tailed jacket was blowing out behind her like a cape as she ran after the rather fast italian.

She caught up with him and let him lead the way as she called.

"What's wrong? You late?"

"Yes! Roderich's going to a-kill me!" He wailed.

They finally arrived at the elevator and Feliciano frantically lifted the portrait covering and leaned forward.

The laser scanned over his eye.

"Welcome, Feliciano L. Vargas of Team Axis."

The elevator slid open and he hopped in, Wisteria coming along.  
"Where are you going?"

Feliciano looked over to her, panting.  
"Orchestra practice." He replied.  
"We have an orchestra!?" Wisteria asked in surprise.  
"Sure a-do." He replied, the elevator had risen to the correct story and the door open, the two students racing out.

Feliciano ran into the huge auditorium, set up more like an opera theater without all the balconies.

"You wanna a-watch? We're rehearsing for a show! It's gonna be so a-fun!"

Wisteria nodded, she smiled and watched as Feliciano took to the stage, snatching up a violin and taking his seat.

Wisteria saw all walks of the student of Hetalia, Francis, Vash and Lilli were there, with french horns.

 _Francis plays the french horn. That's funny._

Wisteria giggled as she settled into the front row.

The music washed over her as Roderich began conducting.

Alfred was there, a surprise to her, he stood up from his chair, swaying in time with the music as he blasted on his trumpet. Matthew was right next to him with a trumpet as well, and Arthur was present as well, seeming to be incredibly focused on his trombone. Some Nordic's were on stage as well, Mathias was grinning widely as he clapped his cymbals, Lukas playing the xylophone, Emil rapping a drum quickly, and Tino was seated in one of the rows, playing a tuba next to Feliks and Toris. Hercules was snoring in a back seat, she didn't even understand why he was present. Gupta was playing another violin, next to Feliciano, Lovino, also with a violin, and Antonio, who was playing a trumpet. Antonio kept looking over at Lovino with bright excited emerald eyes and Lovino would roll his eyes at him and slump in his chair, if that was even possible while he was playing the string instrument cradled against his neck. Gilbert and Elizabeta were there, the girl playing a violin and the boy playing a viola, and seeming to be getting way to into it, rocking back and forth with a wild grin on his face. He looked over at Elizabeta and wiggled his eyebrows, she rolled her eyes at him and stayed focused on her violin. Ludwig bashed a larger drum in time with the music, a rare smile on is face, and the tubas, Feliks, Tino, and Toris, picked up. Ivan was playing a cello, and his sisters, Irunya and Natalya, were playing trombones. Yao was playing a harp, and Mei Mei, the twins, and Kiku were playing wind instruments, oboes and clarinets.

The orchestra sounded just fine to Wisteria, but when it was over, everyone was shaking their heads, as if dissatisfied with the performance.

"We can't present that at the city! Somethings missing."

Chatter filled the room over what could be the missing piece.

Wisteria frowned, it had been a long time, but she could probably still do well.

She raised her hand and called.  
"Can I suggest something?"

Every head swiveled in her direction and the orchestra went dead silent.

Feliciano, though, was ever on her side, something she would be eternally grateful for.  
"Sure, bella, what did you a-think?"

"I think you guys were great, but you were missing one thing, ok maybe two. Higher pitches. All of your instrument are pretty deep, so maybe a flute or a chime or something like that?"

Roderich's brow furrow, then he suddenly came jumping from the stage, bouncing from chair to chair, he easily reached Wisteria and snatched her up, tossing her over his shoulder he retraced his steps back to the stage.

"You could have just asked me to come up!" Wisteria exclaimed as he set her down.

She stared as he bent down to her level, his eyes sparkling behind his glasses. He had a ridiculously happy look on his face, so much that Gilbert snorted and earned a smack from Elizabeta.

"That hadn't crossed my mind! Though..."

Roderich frowned and straightened up, crossing one arm across his chest and tucking the other under his chin.

"We could give Hercules the chimes, I think...Hercules?"

A snore.

"Allow me." Turkey stood up, set down his trombone, and unceremoniously flipped the greeks chair backwards, sending him sprawling.

"What...?" Greece's voice was ever laid back and with an air of uncaring about it.

"Can you do the chimes?"

Hercules blinked twice, frowning.

"I'll have to practice..." He mumbled.

"Well you do that then! Get too it!" Roderich ordered, and the greek dragged his feet off the stage, whether to do as he had been told or to go find a quieter place to sleep, no one would know.

"This is great! Now all we need is a flute a-player, right?" Feliciano asked.

"Now then...I don't recall there being a flute player in the academy."

The entire orchestra dropped and Yong Soo piped up weakly.

"I played it for a little bit, dropped it to learn the oboe. I might be able to pick it up again, but I doubt I'd be much good with a song like this." He offered.

"No, no, but thanks." Roderich continued to rake through his head of anyone they could get.

Wisteria spoke softly.  
"I know how to play the flute." She said.  
"You do!?" The entire orchestra demanded all together.

"Yes, I don't know how good I'd be, it's been a few years, but I'd love to help if I could."

Roderich looked so happy he might faint.  
"Everyone else keep practicing, or tune, or I don't care! Wisteria, come with me!"

He grabbed Wisteria by the hand and took off at breakneck speed into the hall, racing the short way to the music room.

Wisteria took in the wide array of instruments as Roderich pulled a case out, revealing a silver flute, he seemed exhausted from the short sprint and didn't seem to care.  
"Here, you can keep it in your dorm to practice if you'd like, and this..."

He pulled out another sheet.

"Is the music for the orchestra."

Wisteria smiled apologetically.

"I can't read music." She said.

Roderich put the papers away without skipping a beat.

"That's fine, many musicians don't." Roderich replied easily.

Wisteria nodded, a smile coming onto her face.

"I can try it by ear, I suppose. I can do it, I'm sure!"  
Roderich smirked.

"Somehow after everything Eliza and Gil have said, I have absolutely no doubt."

* * *

 ** _Tino: Where's Amethyst?_**

 ** _Mathias: I think she's pulling a Japan isolation mode in the corner with a bag of chips and some vocaloid song set on repeat._**

 ** _Tino: Whats wrong with her?_**

 ** _Mathias: We didn't get many reviews for the last chapter. And it she's also having a writers block with a sequel to her Fairy Tail story Draconem something or another, with our next sequel._**

 ** _Valentin: The one with me in it?_**

 ** _Mathias: YOUR STILL IN FREAKING ROMANIA! YOU HAVEN'T BEEN RECRUITED YET! GO AWAY!_**

 ** _Valentin: SORRY! *Runs*_**

 ** _Tino: Oh...I can see why that would make her get all...that._**

 ** _Amethyst: DON'T TALK ABOUT ME LIKE I'M NOT HERE!_**

 ** _Tino: YOUR HERE!?_**

 ** _Amethyst: ..._**

 ** _Tino: Um, sorry?_**

 ** _Amethyst: I'm going back to the corner now to drown my frustration in chocolate and the Story of Evil. *Walks away*_**

 ** _Mathias: Good job Tino, and she used to love you too._**

 ** _Tino: I didn't see her! I said I was sorry!_**

 ** _Mathias: Just do the thing and hopefully we get some inspiring reviews. Maybe some suggestions for the sequel or something so she won't be so stumped._**

 ** _Tino: Right! Please favorite, please follow, and please review so our author will get out of the corner and start writing more about us! Thanks!_**


	16. Chatting with an old friend

**_Please enjoy!_**

* * *

"WISTERIA! I CAN'T HEAR THE T.V OVER YOUR RACKET!"

Peter yelled up to Wisteria's room.

Wisteria, up in her room, didn't seem to have noticed he said anything or even cared if he did, she was focused on her flute, doing the same song over and over. The same song they were performing for in the city. The same one she had to had perfect in two weeks. Lucky for her most of the skills of playing the flute had come back to her. Plus she had Roderich helping her out. She was positive by now that boy could play absolutely every instrument in the book. After so much practice, she was seeing results.

Slowly but surely, she was improving.

Romeo, who was sprawled on the couch on his stomach, kicking his legs in the air, laughed lightly.

"Calm down, she's practicing for the orchestra ya know! We need to support her!"

Peter huffed as he turned up the volume on the television.

"I think it's cool and all, her doing music, but don't we already have enough to do?" He sighed.

Romeo rolled over from the couch onto the floor, from where he moved into sitting position.

"Well, you do extra stuff in the workshop, I do extra stuff in the dojo, she can do music! It's her choice, and it hasn't seemed to be affecting her schedule at all."

Peter groaned, waving his arms in the air like a frustrated toddler.

"But she's missing our cooking channel binge!" He cried.

Romeo shook his head at him.

"Don't be silly, we can always watch T.V, but Wisteria doesn't have much time to practice before her first try at it with the actual orchestra!"

"Yeah, yeah, I know, I just can't help it..." Peter muttered.

Romeo winked, "You know, if I didn't know better I'd say you miss her because the time that she used to spend with you she's spending rehearsing."

"H-Hey!" Peter flushed bright red and Romeo laughed again.

"But of course, I know better." He winked again as he stood up and Peter chucked a pillow into his face with enough force to knock him back onto the couch.

"Shut up!" He cried.

Seborga was laughing hard now and Peter flung another pillow, which Romeo caught and flung back at him as he came to his feet for the second time.

"Your so cute!" Romeo said, diving behind the couch to dodge another pillow Peter had thrown. Said pillow thumped against the opposite wall and slid the floor.

The pictures that had been hung there trembled, one of the three of them in there school uniforms in one of the classrooms. Another of them in their mission uniforms in the sparring gym. The final one had Romeo with his head resting on his folded arms, Wisteria was on half on top of him and appeared to be in the middle of shouting something.

Peter was on top of Romeo to the other side, Romeo was looking rather like he was getting smushed with his two teammates dog piled on his back. One eye squinted shut, with a bemused smile and his crooked curl sticking out weirdly. Peter had one arm extended, for he was holding the camera that had taken the picture. The rest of the room was yet to have been decorated very throughly, though it was obvious there were people there, with discarded papers, art supplies, and dismantled locks or metal work scattered on ever available surface.

As the boys waged pillow war, Wisteria was up in her room, enjoying the peace that came with practicing her flute, she had the song almost down pat, soon enough she'd try and join in with the rest of the orchestra with it. Everyone had assured her it was fine for her to make mistakes while practicing with them, they had all screwed up at one point or another.

She then realized there was a melody in her room that wasn't coming from her flute, and saw her laptop (another wonder provided by the school that Wisteria had fawned over and taken the most pristine care of) was playing a ringtone that told her someone was trying to video chat her.

Still holding her flute in one hand, she walked over and sat down in front of the computer, clicking to see who it was.

"Who else..." She breathed to herself as the name flashed.

"'TheFamousHuttRiver' wants to video chat. Man, when was the last time I talked to him? Gosh, it's been weeks, I've been so busy." She muttered, clicking accept.

Back at the orphanage, Hutt was attempting to call Wisteria again, and was waiting of the call to drop, saying that his call hadn't been picked up, he was surprised when a message came up on his screen along with a loading symbol.

"'ArtgirlWy' has accepted your call!" Hutt exclaimed aloud in surprise before quickly switching on his camera.

"Wisty?" He asked.

"Hi!" The loading completed and Wisteria appeared on screen, she was sitting on her bed, holding a flute in one hand, wearing one fancy dress.

"Whoa, whats with the outfit?" He asked instantly.

Wisteria glanced down.

"Huh? This is my school uniform, I was in such a rush to get my practice in that I forgot to change, oh well." Wisteria shrugged her shoulder as she sat back on her pillows and pulled her laptop into her lap, putting her feet up on her bed.

"How come you haven't been answering my calls? I've been calling at least once a week if not more and you haven't responded."

Wisteria looked surprised.

"Wow, really? I'm so sorry, but I've had a lot of work, not to mention my idiot tea...my idiot roommates are loud and annoying."

She jumped when she heard a crash from downstairs.

"Case and point." She sighed.

Hutt looked at her pointedly.

"You promised you'd come visit! It's been forever since you moved out and you haven't come back! Not once!"

Wisteria nodding solemnly.

"I've been trying too, really, I have, but look..."

She reached for her bedside, dragging something onto the bed.

Hutt squinted at the screen, a backpack, and she was pawing through it.

"This is my class schedule. I'm booked from seven thirty to five thirty with a break for lunch!"

Wisteria knew better then the mention that this was only partly classes, and the rest was filled by training.

"I understand, I just miss my old roomie." Hutt pouted.

Wisteria laughed, "Hang on a sec." She set her laptop down and jumped up, vanishing from the camera screen.

Hutt was staring at a white wall and Wisteria's teddy bear for a few minutes as he listened to her walk out the door.

"Hey! Peter! Romeo!"

 _Her roommates are boys!?_

Hutt thought in horror.

Of course he couldn't really talk, it was obvious at the Academy Wisteria had her own personal room, and he had been her roommate before now.

Still Hutt increased his speaker volume and strained his hearing.

"What are you two doing!?" Wisteria demanded.

"Your missing our cooking channel binge and now Romeo insists I'm jealous of you hanging out so much with Feliciano!" A high pitched voice cried.

 _Who's Feliciano!?_

Hutt demanded in his head, making a mental note to slip a sideways question in about that later.

"You've made a huge mess, Romeo, put him down!" Wisteria ordered.

"In my defense, he _was_ about to throw the T.V remote at my head."

Came another voice that sounded way more mature.

 _Wisteria said over the phone both of them were thirteen! That guys sounds way older then thirteen!_

"Both of you clean this mess up, right now!"

"Yes, ma'am..."

Hutt smirked, Wisteria was obviously the boss of this set up, he could see this. Not like it had been any different when she'd lived in the same room as him.

"Don't we have an early let out this Friday? I don't have anything after three."

"I thought Prof. Gojosen wanted us?" The high voice replied.

"Nah, he's out of town this week on Headmaster's orders, remember?" The older sounding voice replied.

"Well, thats all I need to know, by the time I come out of my room again, you two had better have all this clean! Sweep up the broken glass before someone cuts themselves!"

With this footsteps approached the room again and a moment later Wisteria appeared in the camera sight again, settling back down.

"Sorry, I had to ask dumb and dumber something. But they somehow managed to break a vase and nearly the T.V as well."

"You guys have your own T.V? Lucky!" Hutt exclaimed, jealous, Wisteria's academy seemed to be amazing.

Wisteria smiled, "Looks like I'll be able to come visit, I'll have to bring those two, though." She pointed in the general direction of the door to accent her point.

"Can't wait to see you!" Hutt replied instantly.

"You ought to wear your fancy dress thing, Mrs. Freedman would love to see you in that."

Wisteria nodded slowly, "I guess I can, it's not that uncomfortable. I'll make the boys wear their uniforms too, I've still got a hand over them because I let them cram with my notes for our last History quiz, which they both conveniently forgot about in favor of flying drones with Li and Emil."

Hutt decided to throw in her sideways question now.

"Do you know anyone but boys at this school?" He asked.

Wisteria scowled at him, "What would it matter if I did? I besides, I still see Elizabeta a lot. Then I met some other girls named Mei Mei and Michelle. But I'm the only girl in the my art class, so I hang out a lot with a guy named Feliciano."

Hutt's eyes sharpened.

"Who's he?" He asked, perhaps a bit to harshly.

Wisteria caught what he was doing, Hutt had been protective of her like this ever since they were little kids. Still she played along.

"He's really nice, he's italian and he's the best artist in the academy. He's really goofy, though, and kind of easily spooked. But he's been really great with helping me figure my way around the academy."

Wisteria said, a smile on her face.

"How old is he?" Hutt asked.

"He just turned seventeen, why?" She replied.

"...nothing."

Wisteria laughed at her old friends disgruntled face.  
"Well, I've got to go, but I'll see you this Friday, alright?"

Hutt nodded, still looking unhappy with the results of this conversation.

"Hutt, you'll always be my best friend, alright? Bye."

Wisteria hung up before Hutt could respond to that.

Hutt stared at the black screen.

 _I'll always be her best friend. I'm her best friend!? She's never said that out loud!_

Hutt did a mini celebration dance in his chair before coming to a stand.

These next two days would be the longest of his life.

* * *

 _ **Amethyst: And the return of the amazing Hutt River!**_

 _ **Hutt: I'm amazing?**_

 _ **Amethyst: No.**_

 _ **Hutt: That's cold.**_

 _ **Amethyst: *Pats Hutt on the head* Just kidding, your pretty nice.**_

 _ **Hutt: That's not the same as amazing but ok...**_

 _ **Valentin: Do I get to...**_

 _ **Amethyst: *Kick's Valentin out the window.***_

 _ **Hutt: ...**_

 _ **Amethyst: I said no talking before debut. Much less talking in a story YOU WON'T EVEN APPEAR IN!**_

 _ **Hutt: Did you kill him?**_

 _ **Amethyst: Nah, he's fine. I kicked him back over the Pacific.**_

 _ **Hutt: Too?  
**_

 _ **Amethyst: I mean, I was aiming for Romania, so I'm hoping he landed somewhere in that general area.**_

 ** _Hutt: ...I'm so glad I've debuted._**

 ** _Amethyst: Of course you are. Now do the thing._**

 ** _Hutt: If you wanna see Wisteria come visit me, and if you wanna see things getting even more heated up, please favorite, follow, and review! Thank you all for reading!_**

 ** _Amethyst: I should get you to do the sign off more, your so much more enthusiastic then Hong Kong._**

 ** _Li: What?_**

 ** _Amethyst: Nothing._**


	17. Followed

**_Please enjoy!_**

* * *

 ** _Friday, last class, Mathematics._**

Wisteria drummed her fingers, trying her best to stay focused, but seriously, was that clock even moving forward at all?

Wisteria was struggling to listen to what her professor was saying, and every three seconds she was looking up at the clock.

Peter was in the back corner of the room, and Romeo was in the front row.

In general, everyone in the room seemed to be struggling to keep there minds from wandering to how many more minutes there were until the sweet freedom of the rare early let out.

Wisteria's eyes were glued to the clock for the last minute, watching the second hand move as if in slow motion.

It struck the twelve, the hour hand moving to three, and the bell rang, cutting of the Professor mid sentence.

Wisteria pushed from from her chair just like everyone else, in a hurry.

She shoved all of her things in her bag as the chaos of an early exit reigned. Peter ran up to her desk just as Wisteria zipped her bag closed.

"Let's get out of here!" Peter exclaimed.

Wisteria shot to her feet and they bolted out the door, Romeo joining them as they raced down the hall, all of the other students with them in one huge mob. They all dissipated as everyone separated into different hallways and doors, the three of them ran up to one of the dead end elevators.

Wisteria snapped up the portrait, and, still unbelieving the level of coolness that she felt when activating the elevator, leaned forward and the scanner beamed across her eye.

"Welcome Wisteria P. Delpratt of Team Micro Nations." The automated voice said as the wall spilt open and revealed the space.

They got into the elevator and dropped down the the floor with their base.

Running all the way to their base, they ripped open the door and ran inside.

Three backpacks were ditched on the couch and they were out the door again.

"We can take the bus, right?" Peter asked.  
Wisteria nodded. "Yeah, it'll drop us like two blocks away, then we can walk."

"This is gonna be fun, we'll get to see where out Wy grew up!"

"Don't call me that while we're there, _Seb!_ " Wisteria exclaimed.

The trio sprinted back to the elevator and took it up the main floor, when they burst out they nearly sent the twins onto their backsides.

As the two identical brothers stumbled to one side, they looked to see what I shoved them and saw the retreating backs of their youngest classmates.

"Sorry guys in a rush bye!" Wisteria screamed over her shoulder.

"WATCH IT TINY TOTS!"

"Have fun, da-ze!"

Wisteria was fine with that response, and before she knew it the three of them were out the front doors and tearing their way down the winding path from the top of the academy.

"Hey, can I just take a second to point out that we successfully made it from the base to outside without asking for directions?" Peter said giddily.  
Wisteria giggled, "That deserves a celebration all its own!" She exclaimed.

They raced down to the bottom of the hill and through the small gathering of trees separating them from the city. Once they broke free of the greenery, nothing but skyscrapers, busy intersections, and crowded sidewalks could be seen.

As they walked the short distance to the bus stop, Wisteria blinked and realized something as they were continuing on.

"Hey, do you guys see those dudes a few paces behind us?" She whispered without looking conspicuous.

Romeo allowed his gaze to trail back and gloss over the two men.

"Yeah, but whats wrong with them?"

Peter, on the other hand, had looked straight back over his shoulder at them, and after suffering a blow from Wisteria for looking so obvious, said.

"What about them?"

Wisteria sighed as the bus stop came into view.

"They have M's on their lapels. Didn't we hear once that the Academy's, like, archenemy was named Morgan and his goons had M's on their clothes?"

Peter laughed shakily.  
"C'mon, it couldn't be. W-Why would they trail us around? I mean, Morgan doesn't even know that Hetalia Academy and the mystery teenage vigilante group are one and the same. Not to mentioned how the Morgan Mission blew up in his face."  
Wisteria smacked him upside the head.

"Don't talk about that in public, you moron!" She hissed.

"But I was whispering." He moaned, rubbing his head.

Romeo sighed as they came to the bus stop and stood next to it, waiting for the vehicle to arrive.

"If they are following us we're about to find out."

The men came up to them, passed them, and kept walking.

Once they were gone around the corner, Peter exhaled in relief.

"See, nothing to worry about, I'm sure they just work for some company that has an M for their logo."

Wisteria nodded slowly, still watching the creepy gray garbed men, the blue M's on their backs slowly being swallowed by the crowd.

"Hmm...I guess your right."

The bus arrived a short few minutes later, and the trio of students boarded, soon enough the bus sped off, right past the two men who they'd been suspicious of.

None noticed how one of them was pulling out a cell phone.

 ** _Morgan's Office, top floor of the Morgan Skyscraper._**

Rooke Morgan, a fit man with a head of perfectly trimmed light brown hair, a waxy pale complexion, and blue eyes cold as ice, glanced up when the phone on his desk rang.

He swiveled in his chair and reached for the phone.

"This is Morgan." He spoke calmly into the receiver.

"Sir, we trailed the three Hetalia Academy students we saw, as you instructed."  
"And?" Rooke came to a stand, his dark blue, pinstriped light blue suit falling free of any wrinkling and he began to pace his spacious office. The room was modern, sleek, with two armchairs next to a glass enclosed fireplace, the floor was hard wood, and the single carpet under the fireplace armchairs was a deep blue.

Morgan paced up to his full wall of windows looking out at the incredible view he had from 45 stories up.

"Well, sir, they seemed to be pretty average. We were unable to get in close enough to hear their conversation, but they seemed to be normal teenagers."  
Rooke wasn't convinced. This Academy and his former school had a connection. He knew it, and once he found it out, he could get to Rome.

"Normal? Describe their interactions."

A slight pause from the other end of the line, then the man spoke again.

"Well, sir, the only girl said something, one of the boys with her, the taller one, shrugged and turned to look around, the other whipped his head up and looked all around suddenly before beginning to laugh awkwardly.

The girl hit him over the head and they discussed something to softly for us to hear. They kept talking until we reached the bus stop."  
Morgan scowled, fisting one hand, these kids were younger then the average Hetalia Academy students. He though back to the red and black flashes that were all he ever saw of the teenagers that constantly foiled his plans.

The ones he'd looked down upon in that alleyway had been in the same colors, each hardened face glaring up at him.

The kid he'd interrogated all those months ago hadn't given an inch, hadn't given up anything, not even his own name. All he had every figured out was his codename.

Finland.

If that was anything to go by, the connection was closer then he could have hoped.

"Did your partner overhear anything?"

Morgan asked, his polished dress shoes pacing back and forth in front of the full wall windows.

"Just a moment, sir."

Morgan heard some muffled words exchanged.

"Yes, he said he thought the shorter boy said something about there being nothing to worry about as we passed."

This was a clue, and Morgan snagged onto it like a drowning man.  
"Was there anything of apparent worry or concern to them?"

Morgan pressed further.

"Nothing that I could see, sir, though, if you pardon me asking, do you really suspect such a prestigious school to be the home of all these kids in our way?"

Morgan frowned, he didn't like how the man was addressing him, but at the moment he was to eager to plan upon this victory to bother with any further talk with him.

"Yes. I do. Don't lose them, keep following." With this, he hung up and strode back to his desk, powering on his computer.

 _This time...this time I'll find you...Empire..._

* * *

 ** _Rome: And here I was thinking we weren't going to have to deal with Carthage in this story._**

 ** _Amethyst: Since when do you show up for the sign offs?_**

 ** _Rome: Well I was told you punted our future student over the ocean and slapped several of my current students, so I figured this time I'd show up._**

 ** _Amethyst: Say, are you ever gonna hire me as a professor?_**

 ** _Rome: HAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!_**

 ** _Amethyst: ..._**

 ** _Rome: Hahaha...hahaha...ha...no._**

 ** _Amethyst: Well I expected that._**

 ** _Rome: So what happens now?_**

 ** _Amethyst: If no one will burst in this time, then just do the sign off and we'll be done._**

 ** _Rome: Alright. Well in that case. If you want to see more of my academy..._**

 ** _Amethyst: *Cough* That I invented *Cough cough*_**

 ** _Rome: ...if you want to see more of my academy, that she invented._**

 ** _Amethyst: Thank you._**

 ** _Rome: Then please favorite, follow, and review! Thank you!_**


	18. Visiting with an old friend

**_Please enjoy!_**

* * *

 ** _Inside the Orphanage._**

Mrs. Freedman was behind her desk at the front, as usual, when the door opened suddenly.

"Here we are!" Came a sing song voice, and in skipped a girl in a beautiful black and red lace dress, twin ribbon tails streaming behind her, trailed by two boys of matching colors in high collared jackets.

It took her a moment to recognize her, for the way she remembered Wisteria, the girl had always had paint smeared across her face, and her clothes had always been as messy and colorful as an artists smocks.

"Wisteria!"

The old woman moved from behind the desk and embraced the girl she could remember being no more then a toddler.

"Hi, Mrs. Freedman, I'm so sorry I haven't been able to come visit!" Wisteria exclaimed, returning the hug.

Mrs. Freedman stepped back and put her hands on Wisteria shoulders, looking her up and down.

"Why, you look like some sort of princess!"

Wisteria giggled, a vibrant smile on her face.

"It's the schools uniform." She explained, spreading out the skirt slightly.

"You look gorgeous, dear."

"Thanks." Wisteria replied.

Mrs. Freedman straightened up and looked over at the other two boys.

"And who might these fine looking young gentlemen be? Already have yourself a following at this Academy?"

Wisteria blushed.

"Of course not, Mrs. Freedman!" She exclaimed childishly.

"They're the other two young entries, this is Peter, and this is Romeo."

She said, introducing the two.

"Nice to meet you!" They chorused.

Wisteria ran for the stairs.

"I'll go grab Hutt and we can go to the corner park, I'll just be a sec, guys!"

She said before dashing upstairs.

Mrs. Freedman smiled happily, hands on her hips as she turned to the two boys.

"You two have been taking good care of my little girl, haven't you? I feel awfully strong about all the little ones that come through here." She said.

"Of course, ma'am! Wisteria and us have been sticking together since day one! We have a bunch of classes together, except we pursue different stuff so we split up during the middle of the day!" Peter explained.

Mrs. Freedman nodded, "What is it that you pursue, Peter?"

"I want to be an engineer!" Peter replied in a heartbeat.

"How about you, Romeo?"

Romeo gave his usual charming wink and smile.

"I'm doing a different program with more workout time because I want to be a football player!"

Mrs. Freedman's brow furrowed as she looked the lean, thin boy up and down.

Peter laughed and Romeo looked confused.

"Speak _American_ , Romeo."

Romeo snapped his fingers.

"Oh yeah! Sorry! I lived in Italy until I turned nine so I still call soccer football and football American Football. But so do all my brothers and sister, and my parents." Romeo shrugged.

"I personally don't get why they call America football 'football'. I mean, football, it's a game where you hit the ball with your foot, why would you not call that football? Right?" Romeo asked, putting a finger to his chin.

Peter shrugged, "I dunno, it makes sense to me."

Mrs. Freedman chuckled.

"Well, I can see you two and Wisty getting into some very interesting conversations."

Romeo nodded, "Not to mentioned we're all obsessed with the food channel, well I wasn't, but since they would probably rip my arm off if I tried to change the channel during one of their shows, I have no choice but to watch it."

Peter huffed, "You act like that's a bad thing! You like them!"

Romeo grinned, "Sure do, especially when the chef I pick out wins."

Peter groaned, "Last night was a lucky guess! He barely got through!"

Romeo patted Peter on the head.

"Your pick was out the first round."

Peter seethed silently and Mrs. Freedman chuckled at their antics.

 _I'll bet Wisteria's been having fun with these two._

 ** _Upstairs._**

Hutt paced back and forth, back and forth, back and forth.

 _What will I say when she gets here? I mean, I don't want to come off as too sarcastic for her not visiting. I wonder if she brought those roommates of hers? Did she say she was bringing them?_

"Hutt!"

All thoughts were cut off as the door to the room burst open and Wisteria ran in, throwing her arms around the other boy.

"Wisty!" He hugged her back and all worries were forgotten.

Wisteria grinned.

"So good to see you! You know, I used to think you were nothing but an annoying idiot, but after not seeing you for so long, I guess your not all that bad."

Hutt sniffed, wiping away a fake tear.

"Wow, you'll never know how much that means to me."

Wisteria laughed and Hutt couldn't stop smiling as she dragged him out the door.

"I was thinking we could walk to the corner park, how does that sound?"

"Fine by me."

Wisteria then stopped and turned on him sternly.

"I brought my roommates, the two knuckleheads had nothing better to do and sort of chased me out the door. Be nice."  
Hutt looked deflated on the inside.

 _Great. Wonderful. These two brats Wisty's been hanging around with at this Academy._

"Hutt? Is that ok? I can make them leave if you really want." Wisteria asked, she actually seemed kind of concerned.

Hutt shook his head, "No, no, of course not, more the merrier, right?"

Wisteria looked relieved.

"Good. Alright, did you two break anything?"

Wisteria asked as she barged into the lobby, finding Mrs. Freedman and her two friends chattering away about football, soccer, and cooking shows.

"C'mon guys, lets go! It was great to see you Mrs. Freedman!"

Wisteria said, giving the older woman another hug before leaving.

"Alright, Hutt, this is Romeo, and that one is Peter."

"Ciao!"

"Why do I get to be called 'that one'?"

Hutt looked up at Romeo, who was towering over him by a good foot, since Wy was still shorter then Hutt.

"How old are you?" Hutt asked.

"Thirteen, why?" Romeo replied, oblivious to how Hutt was staring at him.

"There is no possible way your thirteen!"

"Well I am, why does everyone find that so hard to believe? I know I could pass off as a sixteen or seventeen year old. I hit an early growth spurt."

Romeo exclaimed, throwing his arms in the air.

Peter laughed.

"At least you can reach the big boy tools that are too high for me in the workshop."

Romeo shrugged, "Great, useful for my height. You guys make me feel like such an important part of the team."

Wisteria shook her head.

"You can cook too."

"Tall and a good cook. I feel so loved." Romeo said, patting his chest over his heart as if he were choked up.

Wisteria ignored him and turned to Hutt.

"So, Hutt anything interesting happen around here? Keep me in the loop."

So Hutt relayed anything of interest that had been going on to Wisteria, occasional stories were swapped and laughter was heard.

Soon enough the sun began to sink, and before any of the Hetalia Academy students realized it, it was nearly six o'clock.

It was Peter who discovered it by shooting a sideways glance at his watch.

"Guys! We've gotta go!" Peter exclaimed.

Wisteria instantly looked distraught.

"Already? Wow, we've been here longer then I thought." She murmured before she stood up from the edge of the playground set they had all been dangling around on, jumping to the ground.

Hutt looked equally disappointed as he pushed off from the top of the slide, gliding to the ground and onto his feet.

Romeo had been leaning on the railing to one side of the playground, stepped up onto the top of the railing.

"I guess we should head back to the Academy before anyone worries."

He said as he leapt from the top of the railings, doing mid air cartwheel and landing on one foot, dropping into a summer salt and coming easily onto his feet, running a few steps and circling the picnic table, he called.

"The next bus will probably be an hour too! We'll have to run home!"

"Whoa! How did you not break your neck!?" Hutt demanded, and Wisteria and Peter had both paled.

"He knows not to do that stuff outside the academy...idiot..." Wisteria hissed to Peter, who nodded stiffly. Romeo was getting whaled out for this one later.

Romeo shrugged, "I've always been light on my feet! Hurry up, guys! We need to go!"

Wisteria sighed and jogged across to Hutt as Peter slid down the fireman's pole.

"We'll come back again soon, alright? Next early let out we get, right guys?"

Wisteria turned and looked to Peter and Romeo, who both nodded enthusiastically.

"Sounds like it'll be fun. See you guys!"

Hutt replied, nodding, causing his brown bangs to bob.

Romeo seemed to remember something and nudged Peter, whispering.

Peter jumped.

"Oh yeah! _Wisteria_ forgot to tell you something important."

Wisteria flushed brightly.

"Guys...I don't..."

"She's in the school orchestra, you know." Romeo cut her off, putting an arm around his teammates shoulders.

"Romeo don't..."

"She plays the flute with all the rest of the musicians!" Peter exclaimed.

"Peter I really don't think..."

"And there's a big performance coming up at in the city theater. She brought you a ticket too..." Romeo continued.

Wisteria flushed harder.

"Yeah, but I didn't think you'd wanna come. Plus it's all stiff and formal and you'd probably be the only kid in the crowd."

Wisteria mumbled.

Hutt lit up.

"Your going to perform with a real orchestra?"

"Just the schools orchestra, the money for tickets will go to charity."

She continued, reaching into her small cross body shoulder bag and pulling out the ticket.

"It's in three weeks, if you'd like to come. You don't have too but I figured I bring a ticket anyway..."

"I'd love to!" Hutt said, taking the ticket.

"Seeing you all dressed up and playing in an orchestra! I wouldn't miss it!"

Wisteria was still just now realizing how good of a friend this boy how become, only now after, for the first time in since they could remember, they'd spent more then a two days apart.

"Well..." Wisteria hugged him.

"I guess I'll see you there! And no jeans and tee shirt, either, understand? I can't have an idiot like you embarrassing me, after all!"

"Yes, ma'am, I'll dress appropriately...though I'll probably have to ask Mrs. Freedman what appropriately means." Hutt said, saluting, and waving off the trio as they took off down the road, up the street for the trek back to the academy.

 ** _Morgan's Officer, top floor of the Morgan Skyscraper_**

Morgan was researching the Hetalia Academy even more then ever before, and was becoming more and more suspicious at the lack of photos, or anything really, from the inside of the school. Only images on the school website were outside, and then there were the three few that were of the interior of the school, one of the mess hall, one of a classroom with students at every desk, and one of what must have been the main hallway.

Morgan glanced up when he saw his phone go off again.

"Hello?" He answered it before the second ring.

"Sir, we have something."

Morgan's eyes glinted when presented with a form of success, early as it may be.

"Well? Tell me."

"We were from a distance watching those three students as you instructed, at first it seemed a normal visit, the girl hugged the boy they'd come to see, and the two of them seemed to be catching up. The other two boys were often jumping into the conversation, and they were all talking while swinging around on the playground set in the park they were in. For four hours this was all they did, until the shorter academy boy looked at his watch. We weren't within earshot, if we were to come close enough to here their conversation we would have been seen. The tallest academy boy stood up on the railing of the playground, about ten feet up, and did a cartwheel into the air, landing on his feet and rolling across his back, before coming to a stand and running in a circle, laughing like it was no big deal."

Morgan's eyes were wide, that certainly wasn't something a normal academy taught, but there was always the chance the boy did gymnastics or something else perfectly normal to explain his agility.

"Tell me you have a video."

"We do, sir, I've sent it to your archives."

"Good work."

Morgan hung up and quickly tapped at his keyboard, lighting up his screen.

The video came up instantly, and he watched the auburn haired young man go flipping off the top of the railing, land with ease, and roll across the ground with equal grace.

After watching the video several times, searching for any sort of clue, he spotted one. One he knew very few pairs of eyes would be able to pick up.

When the boy dove, he kept one hand tucked in towards his chest.

"As if he's used to carrying something...something like a gun..."

Morgan murmured, zooming in to see the way the boys fingers curled slightly as if around an invisible weapon.

"Very interesting..."

* * *

 _ **Amethyst: Very interesting indeed... *Rubs hands together evilly***_

 ** _Yao: I have been nonexistent in this story, aru._**

 ** _Amethyst: Indeed...*Still rubbing hands evilly*_**

 ** _Yao: Your starting to freak me out, aru._**

 ** _Amethyst: Indeed..._**

 ** _Yao: Stop it._**

 ** _Amethyst: Why are you here anyway?_**

 ** _Yao: Because I want more screen time, aru!_**

 ** _Amethyst: This isn't a movie._**

 ** _Yao: Same difference, aru!_**

 ** _Amethyst: Well...you do appear later, but you don't really say anything. You sort just...play a harp._**

 ** _Yao: No fair, aru!_**

 ** _Amethyst: I'll give you a nice big story all to yourself later._**

 ** _Yao: What?_**

 ** _Amethyst: DO THE THING!_**

 ** _Yao: WHY ARE YOU YELLING, ARU!?_**

 ** _Amethyst: BECAUSE I FEEL LIKE IT!_**

 ** _Yao: FINE! Well, I suppose I need to continue to grill the author on whatever this story she's talking about is, so I'll make this fast, aru. Please favorite, follow, and review! Xié xié!_**


	19. Music filled the sky

**_Please enjoy!_**

* * *

 ** _The orchestra's practice._**

The music flowed easily from the combined amount of instruments, and with Wisteria's flute, and the addition of Hercules occasionally waking up to chime along on the row of different pitched tubes here and there, everything was sounding wonderful in preparation for the big performance, in only one weeks time.

Once the song had ended, there was a single pair of hands clapping enthusiastically.

Roderich turned and bowed before recalling no one was supposed to be there.

"H-Headmaster!" He exclaimed in surprise as Rome came striding up the aisle, his feet drumming up the stairs to the stage.

"That was great, everyone, you'll do amazing at the theater, I know it." He said confidently, a sparkle in his eyes as he whipped his glasses off and winked dashingly. Everyone in the room seemed to take heart in his support as Ivan carefully propped up his cello in it's stand and Feliks and Toris started to extract themselves from their tubas.

"Thank you, sir." Roderich said, ever the infinitely polite one. After a few moments in which Austria and Rome discussed how the progress of the orchestra was going. Everyone was starting to put up their instruments for the day when Alfred looked around with an idea showing in his eyes, he bent and whispered something into Matthew's ear.

Matthew blinked, then shook his head.

Alfred grinned and nodded several times.

Matthew shook his head harder.

Alfred nodded harder.

Matthew caved and lifted his trumpet.

Alfred started tooting a random, yet familiar, song on his trumpet, Matthew joining in, and Arthur yelled at him to stop it. Antonio laughed and joined in with Alfred, soon enough they had strings to accompany them as Gilbert began playing along. The four of them started parading around the stage.

Roderich was pointedly ignoring the racket behind himself and the Headmaster as Hercules hit a single one of his chimes every few seconds, a small smile on his face as the impromptu song grew louder.

Rome laughed richly when he recognized the song.

"The school anthem?" He asked, grinning.

Alfred simply let out another loud note on his trumpet.

"C'mon Iggy! We need a trombone!" Alfred cheered between puffs on his brass, elbowing Arthur as Francis gave an 'ohonhonhon' and started up on his french horn, coming to a stand while balancing his horn in his arms to join the line that was growing.

Wisteria giggled at the crazed noise that was somehow following the beat of the school anthem. The twins had grinned at each other, stood up, and were now swinging their instruments back and forth as they blew, fingers flitting up and down the holes on the woodwinds as they jumped into the back of the line. Mei Mei dragged Kiku to his feet and they were soon falling into the line with instruments in hand.

"Eliza! Join in! Join in!" Gilbert chanted.

Elizabeta rolled her eyes in a goodnatured way as she stood and cradled her violin again, joining the song. Feliks's face brightened as he quickly lifted his tuba again and dragged Toris along with him, joining the line.

Tino's violet eyes lit up at the silliness, he came to a stand as the line passed by him and jumped in. Mathias right behind him. Emil raised an eyebrow, and Lukas glanced over to him. Emil's drum wasn't mobile, and Lukas's xylophone was not either, so they weren't joining in whether they wanted to or not.

That is, until a pair of cymbals magically appeared in Lukas's hands and Emil's drum suddenly had a shoulder strap.

Headmaster Rome crossed his arms at them with a sly smile.

Lukas sighed and crashed the cymbals together, Emil picking up the _rat-tat-tat_ of his drum as they marched into the line.

Arthur was stubbornly standing and watching as Alfred lead the group in circles around the stage.

Rome nudged Roderich, whispered something, and grinned, the austrian looked less then enthusiastic, but nevertheless, he took his conductors baton. He dodged in front of Alfred and lead the band down the stairs of the stage, by now most the entire orchestra that could follow did, Mathias crashing his symbols together and Hercules having taken up his triangle.

Everyones who's instrument wasn't mobile suddenly found themselves holding different instruments and were instantly pulled into the line. Wisteria smiled and glanced up at Arthur.

"C'mon, it's fun." She insisted.

Arthur's scowl broke under a little girl's request as he, after a 'why me' type of look up at the ceiling, hefted his trombone.

"Fine." He muttered as they joined the line behind the Swiss snipers. Wisteria lifted her flute to her lips and Arthur raised his trombone with a defeated expression, knowing he wasn't getting out of this. Their instruments came to life, breaking into melody together and joining into the upbeat noise of the school anthem.

 ** _Meanwhile, in Math Class._**

"Now don't you wish we'd joined the orchestra? They get a pass from this class to practice." Romeo whispered to Peter, Peter sighed.

"Yeah, I wish I played an instrument that I could play to join." He replied.

The boys sat in the very back of the class, when music drifted to their ears.

"But the stage is way to far from here..." Romeo said.

They looked out the window, and the entire class broke into laughter.

A very disgruntled looking Roderich was waving his baton and leading a single file marching band through the halls.

Alfred's eyes were alight as he danced along, turning to walk backwards, Matthew was looking apologetically at the shocked math professor as he marched along.

Feliks was skipping, an impressive feat with a tuba on his shoulder, and Toris was looking amused by the entire situation.

Mei Mei was dancing along and Kiku's cheeks were turning red as he blew on his oboe.

Lilli was dancing along to the perky music as well, and Vash was following with his usual quick striding pace, even he looked to be having some fun.

Turkey was glaring at Hercules over his trombone. Hercules looked ready to knock Turkey upside the head with his triangle.

Towards the end of the line came a humiliated looking Arthur, moving his trombone in time with the music, his body swaying back and forth slightly, and, Romeo and Peter gawked, a prancing Wisteria brought up the rear, who stopping playing just long enough to wave to them with a cheeky smile before resuming her flute.

Then the door opened and the Headmaster himself poked his head through the door.

"Class dismissed! Impromptu school spirit rally!" He called.

The classroom burst into cheer and all the kids vacated their desks in a flash, math sheets drifting long forgotten to the floor.

The halls were filled with madness, kids were laughing and joking, and looking incredulous at the random marching band coming through the halls.

They wound up bursting out the front doors, where the students carrying on this song circled and split off, all of them still marching in time with the beat, for the last few notes, before they finished with three long held out notes.

The band fell silent and everyone burst into cheer, clapping and applauding as the performers bowed in unison. Rome edged up to the front of the group.

"Our orchestra performing our school anthem! They'll be incredible in the city!"

The crowd of students roared in approval.

Rome then leaned over, covering his mouth with his hand, and hissed to Roderich.  
"You do realize you have to lead them back to the stage room?"

Roderich looked wearily at Rome and dutifully raised his baton.

"Alright everyone!" He spun and tapped an imaginary conductor's stand.

Instruments were raised, fingers were placed, and bows were placed upon strings.

Roderich cleared his voice before speaking.

"A one, a two, a one two three!"

Music filled the school and drifted to the skies yet again.

* * *

 _ **Roderich: What...the...**_

 _ **Amethyst: I thought it would be fun!**_

 _ **Roderich: We ran around through the halls playing the school anthem.**_

 _ **Amethyst: Which, by the way, is**_ ** _marukaite chikyuu. I hope that was obvious._**

 ** _Roderich: Really? That ridiculous song?_**

 ** _Amethyst: What do you think the first song that comes into my head is when someone says the word 'Hetalia'?_**

 ** _Roderich: *Sigh* Anyway, please favorite please fol..._**

 ** _Amethyst: *Slaps hand over Roderich's mouth* I'm not done yet!_**

 ** _Roderich: What now?_**

 ** _Amethyst: I've had another idea for the next Call us Hetalia story! And I thought it would be cool to have it be a competition! *Waves laptop*_**

 ** _*Valentin and Yao appear*_**

 ** _Valentin: *Throws arms up in surrender* Don't kick me! Last time I landed in Switzerland and they shot at me because they thought I was an intruding aircraft!_**

 ** _Amethyst: Wow, Switzerland? I was that far off my aim? Man, I must have been having a bad day. Anyway! Listen up you two! Your gonna fight each other! And the person who wins gets to have the next story be about them!_**

 ** _Yao: That is so immature, aru._**

 ** _Amethyst: LISTEN UP READERS! Go vote on my profile poll for who you want to win! I will include the summary for the story they will be in under each person! Valentin, say this! *Whispers*_**

 ** _Valentin: Um? Hello Kitty is the stupidest thing on the face of the planet?_**

 ** _Yao: WHAT? *Tackles Valentin*_**

 ** _Amethyst: *Ignores the large cloud of dust and screaming behind her.* Everyone else, please favorite, follow, and review! Thanks!_**

 ** _Roderich: Why was I even here?_**


	20. Performance

**_Please enjoy!_**

* * *

 ** _The night before the orchestra._**

Feliciano was wandering about before heading to his dorm, lost in thought about the upcoming performance, when he suddenly heard the soft, distant sound of music. The italian turned toward it curiously, and began making his way through the semi dark halls in the direction of the sound, his boots clicking on the tile. He donned his black and red mission suit. His curl bounced behind him as he pushed open the door to roof.

Wisteria was sitting out on a concrete slab, wearing her casual uniform, playing her flute. Her ascot was swaying slightly in the gentle night breeze

The music was beautiful, and the italian leaned in the doorframe, listening to her melodies for a little while before she stopped. His golden eyes opened and he looked out at Wisteria, she was staring down at her flute, and though he couldn't see her face, there was a sort of worried distance about her.

"Wy?" He decided to make himself known.

The girl jumped and turned her head as Feliciano walked over and stood next to her, hands behind his back, a worried look on his face.

Wisteria looked up to him.

"Hey Feli, I didn't know you were up here."

"I heard your a-music. Can I sit?"

"Sure." Wisteria scooted over and Feliciano settled down next to her.

The sun had already set and the stars were out.

"It's a-pretty isn't it?" He asked, smiled fondly.

Wisteria looked over to him.

"Have you ever performed in front of such a big crowd before?" She blurted out.

Feliciano smiled, "Nope. I joined the orchestra late last year, this will be my first performance too. But we'll a-do great. All together." Feliciano's smile was contagious, and Wisteria felt her lips pull upwards.

"Yeah, your right, I'm just so nervous, I can't shake it."

Feliciano laughed, "You haven't done any a-missions yet either, have you?"

Wisteria shook her head.

Feliciano patted her on the shoulder.

"It's ok. Soon enough you'll a-be out in the field, and performing in front of a crowd will feel like nothing! After all, defusing bombs and breaking and entering has always been our big goal. It's quite an interesting world we live in, hm?"

He leaned back on his elbows and looked up at the stars.

"If anyone had told myself, all those years ago back in Rome, that I was going to be a super spy by the day I turned seventeen, I would have shot them."

Wisteria's eyes bugged out at the word 'shot' but she decided not to ruin the moment by demanding about it.

"It's just so a-ridiculous. I'm in America, I have so many a-friends I can count on. I've got my a-fratello here with me. If Headmaster Rome hadn't have picked us up, where would be be now? Prison? On trial? In another mafia gang? I don't a-know, but right here is better then any of those places." Feliciano's contented face spoke for him, at how much he loved his new life, and his new home.

"I'm just...nervous about how missions go. I mean, we could die."

Feliciano chuckled airily, "But thats what makes it so a-interesting! Don't mind how creepy that sounds, but we're doing incredible things. Things that will a-make this world better by tomorrow. Everyone here were just normal kids with incredible talents. Now look at a-us! Don't you think that even death couldn't turn you away from a place like this?"

Wisteria smiled softly and turned, looking up at the peaceful night skies, holding her flute to her chest with a fluttery sigh.

Feliciano smiled, knowing he'd done something good with his evening.

"Well...we've got a long day tomorrow, _bella_. Sweet dreams." He stood up and blew her kiss before walking to the door and disappearing down the stairwell.

Wisteria stared up into the sparkling jewels hanging in the inky black sky and saw the tail of a shooting star go by.

She closed her eyes.

 _I wish that tomorrow will be perfect._

Once her wish was made, the girl came to a stand, brushed off the butt of her shorts, and walked to the door, shutting it behind her.

 ** _The next day, just before sundown._**

"Wisteria, turn around, I'll fix your bow."

"Ah! Eliza, your violin!"  
"On, thank you!"

"Roderich, god dammit, wheres my viola!? I swear if it's damaged I'll kill you you prissy idiot!"

"Calm down, Gilbert, it's in the trunk of the van with everything else."

"Oy, tomato bastard, who's driving?"

"I dunno, _ti amo._ "

"Don't a-call me that!"

"I thought I was driving, aru?"

"No way, bro, your, like, a headcase behind the wheel, dude."  
"Ve~ I'll a-do it!"

"NO!"

It was a madhouse in the music room as everyone rushed about in their finery, checking instruments and packing sheet music.

Gilbert fussed with his bow tie.

"Whats wrong with our school uniforms?"

"Don't complain!" Elizabeta ordered as she tied the bow on the back of Wisteria's dress. All the girls were wearing floor length dresses of black silky material with a short amount falling down from the waist to the ground of scarlet lace. With large red bows not unlike the ones on their school uniforms and short sleeves. All the boys were in tuxedos and very few of them seemed okay with it.

"THIS IS AWFUL!" Mathias roared.

"Your annoying, Den." Lukas grumbled as he packed his xylophone.

"But I'm choking!"

Lukas's hand shot out and seized the Danes tie, effectively strangling him.

"No. Now your choking." Lukas said over his teammate's sputtering.

Emil rolled his eyes at the two of them as he hefted his drum and made for the door.

Tino broke the two to squabbling Nordic's up.  
"Come on, guys, no need for that today, we're going to have a great time!" Tino, always the positive one, said, putting a hand on each of his friends's shoulders and forcing Norway to release Denmark's tie.

Once freed, Mathias doubling over, gasping.

"Are you...trying...to KILL ME?" Mathias demanded.  
"I'm trying to point out how annoying you are." Lukas replied levelly as he turned back to his xylophone.

Tino chuckled lightly.

"We leave in twenty minutes! Everything in the van now!" Roderich called, he already had a conductors baton in his hand.

"Let's go rock that joint, bros!" Alfred cried, racing out the door, trumpet in hand.

"I'll never understand why he joined an orchestra of all things, with such an obsession with rock music." Yao grumbled as he struggled with his harp.

"Need some assistance, comrade Yao? My cello is already packed away." Ivan asked, looking downright odd in a tux as he walked up.

Yao sighed.  
"If you wouldn't mind."

Ivan lifted the harp with one arm and realized too late that his shorter teammate was dangling from the top of it.

"Oh, sorry."

"Put me down, aru!"

Roderich massaged his forehead.  
"Thank god we aren't this disorganized on stage." He murmured.  
At long last, though, everyone managed to get outside, get their instruments in one of the three vans they were taking, and prepare to depart.

Headmaster Rome caught them just before they began to pile into the cars.

"Big news!"

"Plot twist! The performance is cancelled! Oh well, we tried." Gilbert said a bit to eagerly as he jumped off the bumper of one of the vans and made to go inside, reaching up to remove his bow tie.

"Prussia." Rome said sternly.  
"Sorry."

"Ok, as I was saying. Big news! The Mayor is coming!"

"The Mayor!?"

Excited and nervous voices rose.

"That's right! So let's ace this performance! Operatives, move out!" Rome exclaimed.

Everyone clambered into the vans and the began the drive to the city theater.

 ** _At the theater._**

At the front of the parking area for the musicians, Roderich, who was driving the first in the row of three vans, stopped and rolled down his window.

"Hello, we're the students from Hetalia Academy." He presented his student I.D

The man checked the I.D, comparing the face on the card to the teenager driving the van.

"Alright, your cleared, go ahead." He handed Roderich back his I.D and the train of vans continued into the parking area.

The work of unloading instruments wasn't all too difficult. The hardest parts were Ludwig's large drum, Yao's harp, Ivan's cello, and Lukas's xylophone.

"Careful! Careful!" Yao flitted all around the removal of his harp and Lukas was watching his xylophone with a careful eye. Ludwig insisted on carrying his drum himself, and

Ivan easily lifted his cello, packed safely in it's case.

The group was directed up to the stage, where, behind large red velvet curtains, they began to set up.

"Everyone line up, tubas over here..." Roderich was organizing everyone as Yao practically hugged his harp once it had been set safe and sound on the stage. They were all set up, and soon enough the sound of chatter reached their ears.

Wisteria, flute in hand, peered around the edge of the curtain.  
"Whoa..." She whispered, turning to report to a whole group who were looking up at her expectantly.

"It's a full house. Packed. The mayors in the front row." She said.

"Okay, now the nerves are kicking in." Elizabeta gulped as Vash began unconsciously straightening his tie while Lilli beside him fiddled with her skirts.

"Don't worry, everyone, it will be wonderful! I have confidence in our abilities! Now, places!" Roderich said, raising his fist into the air before everyone took their places.

The curtain rose and Austria tapped the side of the conductors stand before starting off. Wisteria lifted her flute in preparation. Austria began to conduct, and the instruments began to rise into melody together.

It was the same as when they were marching through the halls.

Slowly but surely smiles found faces, the crowd was beaming at the sight of the young group playing in harmony. As for every practice Alfred found his way to his feet, Yao was strumming along beautifully, and Mathias had a wide grin on his face, eyes sparkling as he bashed his cymbals.

Greece had pulled his famous sleeping act, snoring away until it was exactly his moment, and awakening to play his chimes. Everyone enjoyed the performance, and when the final note echoed into stillness, it did not remain still for very long.

The crowd burst into frenzied applause, and for several seconds, the students got to bathe in the spotlight of all their hard work and practices paying off.

They enjoyed it until the applause turned to screams of terror as the windows imploded and a group of ten armed men wearing all gray came smashing into the theater. Donning all the obvious signs except the classic, artistic M, there was no denying it as the members of the orchestra leapt to their feet, violins and oboes, flutes and drumsticks, all went crashing to the floor. Tino fisted his hands, glaring at the hated people they all so despised.

"Morgan's men."

* * *

 _ **Amethyst: Heh, heh, heh...**_

 _ **Tino: Your worrying me...**_

 _ **Amethyst: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**_

 _ **Tino: Now your scaring me!**_

 _ **Amethyst: Ah! I'm sorry, my tiny adorable explosives expert!**_

 _ **Tino: ...I don't know how to respond to that...**_

 _ **Amethyst: The plot thickens!**_

 _ **Tino: Yay?**_

 _ **Amethyst: Your being held at gunpoint, why yay?**_

 ** _Tino: I'm honestly just trying to make you happy._**

 ** _Amethyst: Your so nice!_**

 ** _Tino: I try my best! Ok everyone! Listen up! Favorite, follow, and review! Thanks!_**


	21. Gunpoint

**_Please enjoy!_**

* * *

The crowd was screaming and running for the exit, two bodyguards hustled the mayor to safety. The students made for the backstage exit but were blocked by one of the men.

Alfred almost dropped into fighting stance, he wasn't scared of a man with a gun, he'd been trained for a situation like this.

That was when he, and every other teenage vigilante in the room, realized that one fatal fact.

 _Fight back, and Hetalia Academy is exposed._

Gritting his teeth in fury, Alfred eyed the gun as he backed away, playing helpless. His heart was alight with rage as he and the rest of his bandmates were herded together in the center of the stage like cattle.

Tino was pushed to the center, everyone was hiding him with there own bodies, knowing that there was a slim chance one of these men may recognize him from the time he'd spent as a captive in Morgan Skyscraper. His present teammates, Mathias, Emil, and Lukas, formed a sort of circle around him. They had sworn never to let Morgan or any of his goons touch Tino again, and they intended to keep their word.

Wisteria also found herself being dragged towards the center of the group, being one of the youngest.

Sadly, she wasn't pushed fast enough during that one split second of commotion as the gunmen pushed all of them from their various positions on the stage into the group at the center.

Trapped on the edge, Wisteria felt her wrist seized.

Shrieking, she found herself being yanked away from the safety of her older schoolmates.

A moment later, for the first time in her life, she felt the cold muzzle of a gun against her temple. Shouts of protest rose up from the mouths of all of her fellow students.

"Everyone quiet!"

Deathly silence reigned.

Wisteria stared at Elizabeta, who's eyes were smoldering, and when she looked to Gilbert, she couldn't remember a time when his scarlet eyes had looked more aflame.

"Good, kids, now, I doubt you know who we are, and we don't plan on telling you. We want a man named Empire. He cares quite a bit about you. If he does not show himself, it will not be good for you. He has four hours to comply, we're understanding enough to give him a decent amount of time to think about it."

Wisteria's eyes bugged when a hand raised as if asking a question in a class room.

The leader of the squad seemed equally surprised by the bravery of the gesture.

"Yes?" He asked shortly.

"So, if you are being the threatening, that is making the sense, but we are not knowing anyone having the name of Empire. That is quite the silly name, da?"

The round about english and heavy accent were a dead giveaway, and the cheerful smile and towering height were quite obvious as well.

"Ok, kid. A. you need to raise your grade in English, and B. You know Empire. Not only do you know Empire, but we know you know Empire. So unless he decides to make a surprise appearance, the curtains closing on your little orchestra, understand?"

Wisteria promised to herself that she was going to kick Ivan in the shins later for talking to this man like this when he was holding her at gunpoint, no matter how terrifying the russian was.

"No, I am not the understanding. You did say I am needing to pick up the English, da?"

Wisteria also promised she'd kick Alfred along with him, for the American had sniggered at his teammates words.

Ivan's face turned from a cheerful smile to a bitter scowl when the leader of the group squeezed at his gun.

"Kid. Do me and your little friend here a favor. Shut up."

Ivan didn't say another word, but Wisteria had a feeling that if it weren't for the gun, the man would have been getting a visit from the magic metal pipe of pain just then.

"Now then, little girl here, your going to run out the doors and tell Empire our demands, understand? And if you tell the authorities or anyone else, any one of these geniuses is going to be tasting lead. Go."

The man shoved Wisteria towards the exit, and with a horrified look back, she fled, sprinting out the doors to the theater, tripping over her black gown, with uncontrollable tears rolling down her face. She staggered out of the doors onto the front sidewalk and fell to her knees, her dress spreading out around her.

"Wisty!" To her great surprise, instead of a police officer, or one of her Professors, Wisteria was met with Hutt, who was wearing a long sleeve button up, plain black dress pants and a clip on bow tie.

 _O-Oh yeah...he said he was going to come, I didn't think to look for him in the crowd._

Even Wy's thoughts sounded shaky to her.

He seized her in a fierce hug.

"Are you hurt? Did they hurt you?" He asked, eyes flitting all over her body as she tried to quell her trembling.

"I-I need...Headmaster..."

"Your Principal guy? He's over there, you don't need to worry about him right now, please, stop crying."

Wisteria hadn't realized she was still crying.

 _Is this what it's like!? A gun to my head, I could have DIED. Ivan tried to distract him with his words but there was no way for me to do anything. Nothing. How will I ever be ready for missions if I'm sobbing right now instead of doing something?_

"Wy!" Romeo was there, he was hugging her tightly and had to practically pry Hutt off of her in order to do so.

"Wy!" Another cry of the same name alerted her and soon she was enveloped by Peter, without Romeo bothering to let go of her.

"I need Headmaster. Someone get Headmaster." She practically begged.

Hutt nodded firmly.

"I'll find him." He said, turning and running into the crowd of police officers, frantic guests, and Hetalia Academy students. A few moments passed.

"Wisteria!"

Wy looked up to see Hutt running back towards them, leading Rome, who was running as well with a look just short of murderous on his face. Not towards herself, of course, but towards the men who dared to threaten her and the other members of the student body.

She was surprised when Rome hugged her as well, holding her tightly in relief before releasing her.

"What happened? Where are the others?"

Wisteria found him holding onto her hand, he'd fallen to his knees to be level with her.

"They say they want a man called Empire." She choked out.

"That if he doesn't show they'll kill everyone inside! The others won't fight back either!"

Rome held back a curse to avoid such profanity in front of a child.

"GERMANIA!" He barked, and instantly the man was there, blonde hair swaying from his sudden arrival.

"What can I do, sir?" He asked, his voice level, but he had an air of danger about him, a sort of aura Wisteria swore she could see.

"Crowd control. We need to keep them from hearing or seeing what's happening. Make things up. Invent some stuff, it's your speciality."

Germania nodded, before running a hand through his head, causing it to look slightly frazzled.

He spun and shouted.

"They'll kill our students if they see any police! They're all watching! Please, you have to back away, or they'll shoot them! None of them are even twenty yet!"

He added this last part for good measure, and the police officers, with the idea of so many young lives being lost, pulled back a good ways down either street, just out of the buildings view, still there for anything that may happen.

"Sir, what do we do?" Wisteria asked.

Rome gritted his teeth.

"Did he give you a time limit?"

Wisteria could have slapped herself for not mentioning this.

"Four hours. He said he was understanding enough to give you time to think."

Rome swore in italian, Wisteria knew it because she'd heard Lovino using those words when he'd messed up a painting he was working on.

"Headmaster Rome?" Romeo's question was obvious.

"I have to speak with the other professors, I may just have to give myself up to Morgan." He grumbled.

"What? But surely you have some sort of plan? I mean, the Allies brought their van, there has to be some equipment in there we can use, maybe we could..." Peter began.

"I will not risk my students lives!" He barked shortly, cutting Peter off.

Peter instantly stepped back and tried to hide the shock of his superior getting so loud.

Rome let out a heavy breath as he stood up.

"You two. Take care of Wisteria."

He ordered, pointing at Romeo and Peter.

Then he marched off, Professor Native America and Professor Ancient Egypt both came up to him, and the three fell into a hushed, heated discussion, all three of the adults were to preoccupied to be concerned about that fact that Hutt had heard every word.

Hutt stared from one face to another.

"This guy wants your Headmaster? Why did you call him Rome? Why is that guy named Germania? Why..."

"Shut up, Hutt. Now isn't the time."

Wisteria stood.

"Seb, tell me you packed our you-know-whats." She said in a dead voice.

Romeo grinned, "You know it! I've been paying attention in class, they say to always have a change on you, to be prepared!"

The grin was empty, of course, but he was always to one who would try to lift the spirits.

"Good. Get them. We're going in."

"Wy, I don't know if thats a..." Peter began.

"Headmaster Rome is gonna give himself up to Morgan. No, what was it they called him? Carthage. That's it. If he does, we lose the life we've had these past months. We've learned the basics, and we have our own skills." Wisteria turned on her heel.

"Hutt, you stay out here. Don't get in our way." She ordered as Romeo returned with a single backpack, tossing it to Wisteria.

"C'mon." She turned and walked off, her two teammates followed.

So did Hutt, and Wisteria was so focused on her goal that she didn't bother with stopping him.

* * *

 _ **Amethyst: Police are annoying.**_

 ** _Ivan: What is making you say that?_**

 ** _Amethyst: Well, I can't make it very realistic in means of police because then the Micro Nations wouldn't be able to do their thing._**

 ** _Ivan: Well, why not just be getting the rid of them?_**

 ** _Amethyst: The police are good! I like the police officers just fine! But I just have to kinda make them nonexistent in this story._**

 ** _Ivan: I suppose that is making the sense..._**

 ** _Amethyst: You wanna give the sign off a try?_**

 ** _Ivan: Da._**

 ** _Amethyst: Well go for it, big guy!_**

 ** _Ivan: Well, I am hoping that all of you will be doing the favoriting, the following, and the much much reviewing! If you are not doing this, I will visiting you with my pipe, and it will not be the fun, da? Do not fail._**

 ** _Amethyst: ...Ivan?_**

 ** _Ivan: Da?_**

 ** _Amethyst: I think your just gonna scare everyone._**

 ** _Ivan: You are thinking this why?_**

 ** _Amethyst: Never mind. Just...never mind._**


	22. Plunging into darkness

**_Please enjoy!_**

* * *

 ** _A few minutes later, the Allies van._**

Wisteria, along with the boys, had changed into her mission outfit, her casual uniform, and now Hutt was gawking at Romeo picking the lock to the back of the Allies's van. His shoulders, draped by his military style tee shirt, were hunched over as he struggled.

"Isn't that illegal?" He whispered the question.

Wisteria rolled her eyes and told Romeo to keep doing his thing, he was biting his tongue as he struggled with the lock.

The brown haired girl turned on her friend and former roommate, her red kerchief swaying from around her neck, hands on her hips.

"Yes, but considering all six of the people who share this car are being held hostage at the moment, I don't think they would report us."

She said shortly, crossing her arms over the Hetalia winged symbol stamped at an angle with purposely peeling ink on her midriff.

"Got it!" Romeo declared as the back doors popped open.

Peter scrambled instantly into the car, the cape like adornment on his sailors uniform swung out behind him, a flash of red as he vanished into the van.

"Ha! I knew I could count on the good old Allies to have something decent in here!" He exclaimed, taking in the grappling hooks in one of the trunks beneath the back seats.

"Whoa..." Hutt was left to gawk at the interior of the van, which was a lot more high tech then he was expecting, as Wisteria sat down in what she assumed was normally Alfred's seat.

"Ok...I think I have an idea. Everyones being held on the stage, and there were rafters above the stage...so..." She put a hand to her forehead, trying to draw on what she'd learned in her short time at the academy.

"Score!" Peter exclaimed suddenly.

Wisteria looked up and saw Peter holding up two drones that were obviously for surveillance.

A plan hatched in her mind.

"Romeo, please, please, _please_ tell me your as paranoid as usual tonight."

Romeo blinked.

"If by paranoid you mean I have a gun and a knife on me, then yes, paranoid as usual."

He said.

"Gun!?" Hutt yelped.

"Why are you even here? Get out! This is big kid business!" Romeo ordered, shooing Hutt from the van.

"Anyway, yes, I do have my...usual stuff on me, but what good will it do? I haven't got enough ammo to take out all those men, and I may be comfortable with a lot of less then legal activities, but I'm not a killer."

Wisteria crossed her arms.

"I've got an idea. It's pretty risky, but it's the only chance we've got to save everyone involved. The orchestra, the professors, and Headmaster Rome."

Romeo glanced to Peter, who glanced to Wisteria, the girl looked between the two of them.

Romeo patted his hip.

"I'v got everything I need for a job." He said, golden eyes lighting up at the prospect of engaging in something a little less then the norm that he'd been doing since he'd gotten out of the detention facility.

Peter straightened his ribboned hat and picked up two remotes, one for each of the Allies's drones.  
"I can pilot two at once." He said confidently.

Wisteria nodded.  
"Alright, it's the first mission of the Micro Nations, let's move."

 ** _Inside the theater._**

Tino was somewhere towards the center of the small group of students, and yet, by some cruel fate, he was still spotted.

"Hey you, come to the front." The leader of the group ordered.

When a man is pointing at you with a gun, it's hard to ignore his request.

Tino edged up to the front of the group and glared unblinkingly at the man who had attacked them. Wishing dearly he had some of his blast balls on him at the moment.

 _That would wipe that stupid smirk off of your face! I'd blow you all the way to hell!_

Tino's glare did not falter as the murderous thoughts criss crossed his mind. His mind was a lot darker then any of his teammates ever suspected.

"I recognize you from somewhere." The leader of the squad of Morgan's Men said.

Tino thought on his feet, instantly coming up with dozens of excuses for how this man could vaguely remember seeing him before, but all thoughts washed clean from his conscious.

He recognized this man. This was one of the men that had _visited_ him in that lonely, cold room. Inflicted the pain that had nearly sent Tino over the edge before rescue had finally arrived.

He froze, violet eyes widening, and he felt his shoulders beginning to shake.

 _Pain and cold and fear and helplessness...can't go back can't go back can't go back...please don't make me..._

Anything even close to a line of defense had fled the finnish boys conscience

Mathias wouldn't stand for his friend being treated so.

He pushed from his place to Tino's side.

"Leave him alone." He growled, his six foot four frame towering over Tino and putting a firm hand on his shoulder. Tino jumped and leaned into the hand slightly, trying to quell his trembling as he remembered he wasn't back in that place, no matter how much seeing that mans face told him otherwise.

"Oh, and that's a face I've see before too..." The man seemed to be connecting the dots.

He was just about to realize the one true fact, that the last time he'd seen Mathias, he'd been referred to as Denmark, and had been hurling explosives and dodging bullets.

Before he could say another word though, a gunshot rang out, Mathias dragged Tino backwards, away from the leader, and the theater was plunged into darkness.

 ** _With the Micro Nations, a few minutes beforehand._**

Wisteria wiggled her way from the heating duct they were crawling through to the exit, managing a graceful exit from the opening into one of the balconies overlooking the stage, crouching to avoid being seen.

Peter rolled out of the duct and tumbled to the floor a few feet below.

Romeo jumped out, hand instantly going to his waist, his eyes darted around as he snaked his way easily from where he was standing to the wall.

Wisteria furrowed her brow.

"I thought you were only a pickpocket?" She whispered.

Romeo winked, "Thats what I was caught for. Headmaster has no clue about what I _wasn't_ caught doing!"

As he was setting up his mechanical masterpieces, modified versions of the Allies's drones, Peter muttered.

"One of my best friends is a criminal. One of my best friends is a criminal."

Romeo shrugged, "I did my time, remember?"

"For pickpocketing and stealing a few rings. Not for breaking and entering." Wisteria reminded.

Romeo sighed dreamily.

"And no one ever found that money, or that diamond tiara, or that really fancy necklace from the museum, or that actresses jewelry box, or the mayors wig..."

He realized his teammates eyes were the size of tennis balls as they gawked at him.

He forced a grin and tried to look like an innocent child.  
"So, whats the plan?" He tried.

Wisteria groaned softly and covered her face with her hands.

"Theres only the stage lights on right now, if you can shoot the switch, you'll plunge the whole place into darkness. That's where these..."

She held up the night vision goggles they had found in the Allies's truck.

"Come in. The rest, everyone knows their places, right?"

Peter strapped his goggles to his head, prepped to snap them into place.

"Got it." He said.

"All set. Tell me when." Romeo leaned on the wall with his shoulder, looking up at the edge.

"Ok.." Wisteria gripped her grappling hook tightly, she had four more over her shoulders, two on each arm.

"Now!"

Romeo spun up from his position on the floor, and before the suddenly appearing head of auburn hair popping up from the balcony could be noticed, he took aim at the switch.

Squinting one eye shut, he fired.

"I am _good_!" He hissed proudly, flicking his goggles down and turning them on as the room was plunged into darkness.

"Who was that!?" Demanded the voice of the leader.

For Wisteria everything was painted green by her night vision, she hurriedly, and as soundlessly as possible, swung her grappling hook at the exposed rafters in the ceiling directly above her friends, trapped onstage.

"Please work, please work." She begged, before releasing and throwing the hook.

She realized her first attempt was botched, and pulled back, managing to pull the hook back to her before it could give them away.

"Someone find the damn switch!" The leader ordered, Wisteria watched the men fumble in the dark, and she could see uncertain faces in the crowd of students, wondering if they should attack or not.

"Please..." She willed under her breath, throwing her hook again.

It wrapped firmly around the center beam and tangled around itself, Wisteria pulled on it, it held. It made a small clanking noise and she held her breath when the leader pointed his gun in the direction of the orchestra.

"Don't do anything stupid, this ain't your lucky break!" He shouted into the darkness.

Drawing up the excess to be sure it wouldn't hit anyone down below, Wisteria gripped the rope tightly, took a deep breath, and swung.

* * *

 _ **Amethyst: *Commences victory dance***_

 _ **Entire Academy: *Confusedly staring***_

 _ **Mathias: What are you doing?**_

 _ **Amethyst: I wrote something dramatic!**_

 _ **Mathias: ...yay?**_

 _ **Amethyst: MUCH YAY! *Dances around some more***_

 ** _Mathias: Why? I don't get it. She's written dramatic stuff before and hasn't freaked out this much._**

 ** _Berwald: *Shrugs*_**

 ** _Emil: Am I there?_**

 ** _Lukas: Yes. You play drums, remember?_**

 ** _Emil: Oh yeah._**

 ** _Lukas: Don't worry, I'll protect you from the bad men._**

 ** _Emil: Shut up, I don't need any protection, I can take care of myself._**

 ** _Amethyst: *Still dancing*_**

 ** _Mathias: Ok, will you stop it already!?_**

 ** _Yao and Valentin: *Roll by, still in a fist fight, though it appears Valentin is just barely winning*_**

 ** _Mathias: Has the world gone mad?_**

 ** _Amethyst: *Dances over* Favorite! Follow! Review! Vote on my poll! Join me in my victory dance! This is the first GOOD dramatic thing I've written since, like, I completed Draconem Heart!_**

 ** _Entire Academy: What is that?_**

 ** _Amethyst: Nothing! I totally don't write for other fandoms or anything._**

 ** _Mathias: Sure...anyway, favorite, follow, and review, I guess! Thanks!_**


	23. Away through a silvery tunnel

**_Please enjoy!_**

* * *

Breathless with excitement at her success, Wisteria glided silently over the heads of the unsuspecting gunmen.

Finally, she was dangling over the rest of the musicians, and, hand over hand, her arms and shoulders burning from the work, she climbed up to the rafter, and perched in it, drawing her hook up with her.

Carefully, she began tying her grappling hooks around the rafter in a row, holding the excess, not wanting to drop it to soon.

All five ropes, including the one she'd swung over on, were secure.

The brown haired girl directed her gaze upwards, and spotted an air vent, the perfect escape. She crawled to it, and drew the screwdriver she'd tucked into her belt out, unscrewing the panel as quietly as she could.

The men were fumbling for the switch when another gunshot rang out.

Blood running cold, Wisteria snapped her head downward, the first thing she noted was that none of her friends were lying in a pool of their own blood, and now she looked up to Romeo. She saw a look of fixed concentration on his face, and realized that he'd shot another light switch. Wisteria realized now that the darkness was the only thing that was defending her from being a sitting duck for Morgan's men to gun down.

This encouraged her to move faster, and soon the panel was removed and she'd set it on the rafter.

Another gunshot, Romeo's face was twisted, teeth gritted as he heard.

"Gunshots! Someone shot out the light!" One of the men exclaimed.

Wisteria waved her arms frantically at the Peter, perhaps not the best signal, but it got the message across. Peter, who got said message, launched his attack.

The two drones lifted off, making dull buzzing noises, and Peter piloted them both flawlessly, directing them over the leader of the squad of devious men, and pressing a button.

A net dropped from the drone and landed on the leader, who began screaming and fired a shot in the air. Wisteria nearly shrieked but controlled herself as the man struggled to disentangle himself as another net dropped from the other drone. Peter had loaded them up with all the nets they had been able to find in the Allies's van, which was only six considering nets weren't really used that often in the whole spy business.

Still, they were effective right now, and Morgan's men were in complete disarray.

 _Now or never._

Wisteria reminded herself.

She dropped the ropes into the grouping of students, leaping down with one of them. The rope snapped taunt under her weight and she hung close enough to dare to whisper a single word.

"Climb!"

After a brief amount of confusion, Elizabeta seemed to be the first to get the message, and began to scale the rope, Wisteria hoisted herself back upwards to the rafter again. Once Elizabeta had left the ground, Gilbert whispered.

"It's a totally awesome rescue!" And shoved his little brother towards one of the ropes. Gilbert had seized Ludwig by the wrist the second Morgan's men had appeared, and had neglected to let go.

Not liking to be coddled, by knowing time was of the essence, the german began to climb up the rope, his powerful arms easily hoisting him upwards.

Yao was hustling all of his younger siblings up the rope to the farthest side, the twins were already on their way up. As Wisteria reached down and took Elizabeta's hand.

"This way." She murmured, not wanting them to be heard.  
Elizabeta, still blind in the dark, hissed.  
"Wy? That you?" She asked softly.

Wisteria nodded, speaking.

"It's me. Me, Seb, and Sealand." She replied.

She could see Elizabeta's amused face.

"The Micro Nations to the rescue?" She giggled.

Wisteria sighed. "I suppose. This way."

Elizabeta trusted Wisteria and let her guide her to the air shaft.

"Go through." Wisteria told her.  
"I can't leave you here!" The hungarian instantly rejected the idea, stopping.

"Please, my team has this under control, surprisingly, go." Wisteria insisted.

After a brief hesitation, Elizabeta crawled into the shaft.

Roderich was panting, half way up the rope and Gilbert punched him from below.

"Move it, prissy boy!" He growled a little too loudly.  
"Those kids! They're doing this! Mr. Morgan was right, they're smarter then they look!" Came the voice of the leader.

Instantly the men tried to converge on that spot, but being tripped up by the netting that Peter had dropped, dive bombed by the drones that were empty of netting, and on edge from the sudden, random shots Romeo was firing off, now just to scare them, even though they were no where near them, they were mere moments to late.

Wisteria exhaled in relief as she saw Yao scramble up the rope just in time to avoid a blindly groping hand that could have seized him, the Chinese boy pulled the end of the rope up with him so it couldn't be grabbed by one of his pursuers.

The remaining students dragged up the ropes, but one of Morgan's men grabbed onto one and pulled.

Wisteria had been pulling up the rope he grabbed, and felt her heart leap to her throat when she lost her balance.

Slowing her decent on the rope, she hit the ground running, dodging the man's first grab at her.

"I found a rope!" He called, the others were still struggling in the darkness.

Wisteria tripped over her own feet in her haste and tumbled to the floor with a held back yelp.

She bit her lip to avoid screaming as the figure loomed over her, her goggles still active.

The man aimed a kick and his boot slammed into Wy's stomach, she let out a grunt but denied any sort of obvious noise as she rolled backwards, struggling to her feet.

Tears blurred her vision, and her stomach ached, as she squinted at the man, knowing she had the advantage. He came closer to her and she made her move, sweeping her leg smoothly into the backs of his knees, knocking his legs right out from under him.

He hit the ground with a roar of surprise and a dull thud, and Wisteria took the moment to claw the gun from his hand, she swung it and the butt of it connected with his temple with a sickening _crack_.

Hand's trembling, for this was her first time knocking someone unconscious, Wisteria dropped the weapon, whirled, and made for the rope, dodging swiftly and silently around a few of the men who were attempting to reach the rope or her. She seized the rope and was surprised to find herself being drawn bup by someone else's power.

"C'mon, girl!" Gilbert hissed, reaching down. She knew he too was blind in the dark, but he had remained behind to hoist her up anyway.

Wisteria gladly took his hand.  
"Thanks." She murmured as she took the lead, tossing all five of her ropes over her shoulder and guiding her white haired friend across the rafters to the air vent.

He went through first and Wisteria followed, only stopping to pull the panel over the open hole behind her.

"Where too?" Gilbert asked.

"Forward, then take your first right." She replied.

"Away we go."

No sooner had the two of them began their crawl that, at long last, with Romeo and Peter withdrawing, Peter flying his drones back to him and Romeo holstering his gun, did the lights come on.

Someone had finally found the one light switch that Romeo hadn't shot out.

It wasn't a very strong light, but it was more then enough to reveal to the leader his failure.

"Their gone! Twenty some kids just gone into thin air!" He shouted and Wisteria couldn't help but giggle, Gilbert snickered, and the two of them made their escape, crawling on elbows and knees through the silvery tunnel.

* * *

 _ **Amethyst: Greetings! So, a guest review asked me a very good question, and here is the answer! They asked me how much longer this story is gonna be, and this story will be completed at 25 chapters! So you got three more left and then this is finished! Also I'm working on the next story now, and I'm working on the story who's character is winning the fight still going on the corner of the room. Valentin is a lot stronger then he looks, although in my opinion it looks like Yao is holding back.**_

 ** _Kiku: Onii-san is worried that if he wins the fight you'll kill him off or ship him to Antarctica or something._**

 ** _Amethyst: I would never do that my beloved China!_**

 ** _Yao: Not! *pant* Taking! *pant* Any! *pant* Chances!_**

 ** _Amethyst: Hang in there, China! You might still win!_**

 ** _Kiku: I doubt it. Apparently that Valentin guy is good with the girls. Michelle, Lilli, and even my little sister all really like him._**

 ** _Elizabeta: I HATE HIM!_**

 ** _Amethyst: You haven't even technically met him._**

 ** _Elizabeta: STILL HATE HIM!_**

 ** _Amethyst: But why?  
_**

 ** _Elizabeta: *Sigh* I dunno, I just feel incredibly compelled to hate him._**

 ** _Kiku: That could be a reference to the cannon characters._**

 ** _Amethyst: How do you know about that?  
_**

 ** _Kiku: Japan knows all. *Fades into darkness*_**

 ** _Amethyst and Elizabeta: AHHHHHH! GHOST GHOST GHOST! HE'S A DEMON! *Hugging each other*_**

 ** _Kiku: *Reappears* Please favorite, follow, and review, I am honored that our Academy has been able to entertain you all, and gather such a large amount of readers. Also, please let them know I just testing out Tino's new temporary illusion caster._**

 ** _Tino: It works!_**

 ** _*The device explodes and knocked Kiku onto the floo*_**

 ** _Tino: ...back to the drawing board._**


	24. Surprise

**_Please enjoy!_**

* * *

Gilbert let out a comical gasp as they exited the air vent through an open panel right next to the side exit door, just the same way she, Peter, and Romeo had gotten in.

"Freedom!" He crowed as he rolled out onto the floor and bounced to his feet, turning and pulling Wisteria out of the tunnel, the girl had ropes dangling off of her shoulders and looked humorously small next to both Gilbert and the amount of ropes wrapped around her.

All the others were outside in the alley next to the theater, and the two who'd just gotten free of the air ducts joined them.  
"Thanks for the save, Wy!" Alfred clapped Wisteria on the back and she stumbled, nearly dropping the grappling hooks she held.

"Oh, by the way, Seb broke into your van and Sealand messed with your drones. Also your nets are still inside tripping all of those guys. Sorry." Wisteria said, looking up at Alfred.

Alfred laughed, sky blue eyes sparkling.

"You saved out butts back there, I think we're even."

"Oui, _merci,_ mon petite ami." Francis said warmly, a smile on his face.

"So I can keep the drones?" Peter asked eagerly.

Francis plucked the drones from Peter's arms.

"Non."

Peter pouted.

"But you can put them back in the van for us." Arthur said, forcing Francis to hand the drones back over to the younger boy.

"If I find one missing I will be blaming you." Francis warned.

Peter sighed, he just couldn't win.

"Guys, we should show we're alive." Mathias suggested, jacking a thumb in the direction of the exit to the alleyway.

"Good a-idea!" Feliciano sang before mussing his hands through his hair and putting on a terrified face.

"Do I look scared and a-possibly traumatized?" He asked.

"Just run, idiota." Lovi grumbled before turning and running out into the street in well faked panic, tripping over his dress shoes, and letting out several italian swears for good measure, followed by the rest of the orchestra. For the people outside it was truly a sight to see, all of the teens, dressed in their finery, emerging from the ally way, siblings clinging to each other and eyes wide with fear, seeming to spooked and exhausted to even speak.

Of course, that was the idea.

While they were swarmed and bombarded by questions, the three Micro Nations edged their way out of the alley and back to the Allies's van.

Where they found Hutt, standing, arms crossed, glaring, and the glare quickly transformed to pure disbelief.

Wisteria was bundled with grappling hooks, and was sporting a purpling boot print bruise on her stomach. Peter was cradling a drone under each arm, and Romeo's waist holster, with his knife, was totally exposed.

"Um..." Wisteria gulped at the completely shocked look on Hutt's face.

"Hi, Hutt!" Romeo exclaimed, quickly pulling his shirt down over his belt as Peter made the attempt to hide the drones behind his back.

Even if he had succeeded in hiding the drones, the fact that he was dressed in a sailor like outfit with the hetalia academy wings on the lapel gave it away, as it did with Romeo, who was wearing his military style tee shirt and cargo pants with boots.

Wisteria suddenly felt very aware of her thick belt that had a knife to the side of it, and of her midriff stamped with the hetalia academy wings.

Her ankle boots turned inward shyly as she held a supposedly innocent smile.

Hutt continued gawking.

Wisteria sighed and walked forward.

"Later." She said simply to him as she threw the ropes into the back of the van, they were followed by the drones and remotes.

"Alright, Seb, lock her up." Wisteria ordered.

"Right away, oh valiant leader." Romeo responded with a salute of one of his gloved hands before turning on the lock, locking the van shut again in a matter of moments.

Wisteria sighed, "Please, I'm not the leader."

"Who was it that told us to break into the Allies's van?"

Wisteria deflated slightly.

"Who was it that told Romeo to shoot out the lights?"

Wisteria deflated a little bit more.

"Who was it that told me to drop the nets exactly when they told me too?"

Wisteria took a breath to protest and realized there was no point.

"Fine! I'm the leader! Principality of Wy, leading Principality of Sealand and Seborga in a war against evil! Away!"

She turned and marched off, her two teammates following along behind her in a single file, Romeo practically skipping and going on about how well they did, and Peter with his hands behind his back, kicking his feet up occasionally, chattering about the way he'd modified the drones.

Hutt followed as well, he wasn't going to let her shake him off that easily.

Wisteria just managed to spot Headmaster Rome's convertible pulling towards the street, it was clear to her that from that angle he could never see the group of students he was so worried about safe and sound and being bombarded with questions on the sidewalk.

Breaking into a sprint, Wisteria waved her arms, Romeo and Peter did the same, and they managed to convince him to stop momentarily, for the car slowed to a halt.

Rome rolled down the window, revealing himself to be alone in the vehicle.

"I told you kids there's nothing you can do, and there's only an hour left before the deadline!" He snapped.

"But Headmaster, we did do something! Please, just listen..." Wisteria began.

Rome sighed.

"If the only way to get my students out of there is to turn myself over to Morgan, I'll do it."

"Headmaster Rome, with all due respect, that is the stupidest thing you could possibly do right now considering everyone is perfectly safe." Romeo said, standing at his full height at crossing his arms.

Rome's look of confusion was priceless.

"What?"

"Look! See!"

The group had moved around to the parking lot, after a good bit of acting on their part, they were going to make a run for home, and they were still playing the 'helpless and scared' parts to avoid getting questioned further.

Wisteria could practically see the numbers in Rome head as he saw each face pass by, looking weary yet relieved after their narrow escape.

"Was that you?" He asked as they all began piling into their cars.  
Wisteria winked.

"The Micro Nations were on duty, sir." She said, saluting. Romeo and Peter leaning out from behind her looking equally proud of themselves, mimicking the gesture of their 'leader'.

Rome sighed as he put his car into park.

"And who..." He got out of the car and shut the door behind him, stepping up to Hutt.

"Might this young man be?"

Hutt swallowed hard.  
"I'm H-Hutt River, sir." He said, just now realizing that maybe he should have kept his distance from the situation, though there was no way out for him now.

Rome nodded slowly.

"Hutt River. Hutt River. Is Hutt your full first name or a nickname?"

"It's my first name, sir. No nickname."

"How is it spelled?"

"Um...H-U-T-T. Then River, the way it's normally spelled, R-I-V-E-R."

Rome gave Hutt a coy look, then glanced back to Wy, Seborga, and Sealand, smirking.

"Did you know thats the name of a Micro Nation in Australia?" He asked, turning back on the young boy.

Hutt looked confused.

"Micro...Nation?"

 ** _At the Hetalia Academy two days later, early afternoon._**

"AHHH!"

Hutt screamed in panic, his brown hair being tossed forward along with the rest of him as a mine sent him flying in the direction of the exit doorway. As he raced across the main training arena, the other students cheering him on, Rome crossed his arms, shaking his head.

"If that kids name had been anything else, I wouldn't have let him in, but thats just too much of a coincidence to ignore."

"So I guess we call him Hutt River on missions, huh?" Peter asked.

Team Micro Nations, watching their newest member struggle, were sitting up next to Headmaster Rome, relaying what had happened in the theater.

Other then Wisteria's black and blue stomach and minor rope burns from not wearing gloves, and Peter's finger wrapped up because he'd cut himself on one of the drones blades, no one was worse for wear.

"Hey, Headmaster, how come Hutt is doing the initiation when we didn't?" Romeo questioned.

Rome raised an eyebrow.

"Do you want too?"

"No."

"Negative."

"No thank you, sir."

Rome let out a chuckle as he watched Hutt go skidding through the exit door.

"Safe!" He shouted to the crowds before turning back to the three young students.  
"Well, since he wasn't originally supposed to join here, I figured he deserved a bit of a beating. Oh, and there's a little surprise waiting for you in your base. See you all later, I have to go congratulate our newest student for not breaking any bones."

With this, the Headmaster turned and left, his bright red pinstriped suit vanishing down the stairs out of the box they were sitting in.

Wisteria glanced to the boys.  
"Surprise? Maybe it's a fancy reward for saving everyone!" Peter exclaimed, eyes sparkling, always the one to think big.

"Maybe it's food!" Romeo cried, laughing after he spoke.

A few moments passed, then the three were off, clattering down the stairs and shooting around the corner.

"Whoa!" Alfred jumped backwards to avoid being taken out.

"Easy there!" He shouted after them as the continued on their way.

"Hi Eliza! Hi Gil!"

Wisteria cried, waving through the open dojo doors as Gilbert was smacked to the ground by Elizabeta's frying pan.  
"Ciao~"

"Slow down, idiota's!"

The italian brothers of the academy called as the Micro Nations dodged around them.

"Lovi..."

"Can you leave me alone for five minutes, tomato bastard!?"

Wisteria giggled at the Spaniard who'd walked out of an intersecting hallway.

"Slow down!" Vash called, jumping out of the way and pulling Lilli with him.

"Sorry Switzy!"

"Don't call me that!"

"Go go go!" Lilli cheered for apparently no reason.

"AII-YAH!"

"Sorry Yao!"

Wisteria cried as Yao dove to the side, clutching his stuffed panda as he screamed.

"No running in the halls, aru!"

"Since when!?"

"Good point." The ponytailed boy grumbled as he got to his feet again. Waving to everyone they passed, receiving smiles, shouts, and anger retorts in return, the trio made it to the elevator and briefly fought over who got to scan them in.

Wisteria won the miniature brawl, as always.

She still couldn't stop marveling at the level of coolness she felt when she put her eye to that scanner.

"Welcome, Wisteria P. Delpratt of Team Micro Nations." The automated voice rang out, and the elevator opened.

They all got in and rode it down to the bases level.

Yet again they shot out running, Romeo was laughing, Peter was grinning, and Wisteria had a look on her face that could simply be described as contented.

They arrived at their base and yanked the door open.

The surprise...was the last thing they expected.

"Is it art?"

"No, it's not art! Shut up!"

* * *

 ** _Amethyst: So hi! Look at that, it worked out for the best for the micro nations!_**

 ** _Micro Nations: Yay!_**

 ** _Amethyst: Whoa! Look! You guys grew!_**

 ** _Wisteria: What? We didn't grow._**

 ** _Amethyst: Really?_**

 ** _Lars: YEAH YOU DID!_**

 ** _Amethyst: *SMACK*_**

 ** _Lars: ...ow..._**

 ** _Amethyst: No talking before debut!_**

 ** _Lars: I did debut! I said the last line!_**

 ** _Amethyst: I decide when or when not someone has debuted and you haven't debuted!_**

 ** _Peter: Oh...so you meant we grew in the size of our team, not that I've actually gotten taller..._**

 ** _Amethyst: Yeah. Your still a shrimp. *Pats Peter on the head* It's ok, pal, you'll grow eventually._**

 ** _Peter: I don't really want eventually, I'd prefer it to be soon._**

 ** _Amethyst: Sorry, I can't control your rate of growth._**

 ** _Romeo: Yeah, you..._**

 ** _Peter: Do not say anything. You have no room to talk._**

 ** _Amethyst: Wy?_**

 ** _Wisteria: Favorite, follow, and review! Thank you so much for reading!_**


	25. Six is a crowd

**_Please enjoy!_**

* * *

"So! Your the people we've been waiting around for!"

A boy with violent orange hair in a black dress jacket with a red collar and a black shirt underneath yelled at them. He had striking blue eyes and an odd scar across his nose from the side of his face. He crossed his arms as a head poked up from the couch, peeking over the edge as if scared of being revealed.

"I've come to a new place, a new strange place. In a new outfit of dark colors. Is it art?" A high pitched voice asked.

"What?" Peter deadpanned.

"Oh, him. He's just been sitting there asking if everything and anything is art for the past hour. He asked if _I_ was art when I walked in. I can't tell if he's asking me or asking himself." The orange haired boy grumbled, crossing his arms.

On the couch was a very short...boy?

Wearing a pair of puffed out shorts in black with red leggings that were striped with black horizontally underneath them. He wore a red pinstriped black long sleeve dress shirt with a black vest and a red ribbon tie. He also wore a red hat not unlike the one Tino was always wearing. He was also wearing black ankle boots. At the moment he was hugging his knees, rocking back and forth, and muttering.

"So...anyway." The orange haired kid drew their attention back to himself.

"You all know that Rome guy, right?"

"Headmaster Rome." Romeo corrected, not wanting to see the man, one of the few adults he actually respected and looked up too, being spoken about rudely.

The boy waved his hand uncaringly.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. He said my name is Ladonia. And that...person...is Kugelmugel."

"Kugelmugel?" Peter asked, unable to hold back a chuckle.

Ladonia crossed his arms, furrowing his brow.

"And whats your name?"

"I'm the Principality of Sealand! But you can just call me Sealand."

"Wow. Sealand. Let me guess, is it by the sea?"

"No, it's in the sea. It's an abandon base off the coast of England."

"Ha! Mines a construction of driftwood and it's super involved online!"

"Mines a driveway, a house, and a bit of forest..." Wisteria sighed.

"Well mines the oldest, it's been around for hundreds of years!" Uninvited, Romeo jumped into it.

"Really?" Both Ladonia and Sealand looked surprised.

Romeo nodded, "Seborga is one of the oldest Micro Nations ever, it's in Italy!"

"Oh.."

"IT IS ART!"

Everyone in the room jumped out of their skins when Kugelmugel screamed this at the top of his lungs.

"My god, stop doing that!" Ladonia shouted.

"But it is art!" Kugelmugel protested.

"What's art?"

"Our team will soon grow into bonds of kin that will outlast eternity, we will depend upon each other and trust each other, and together we will rise up to become more! We will be an unstoppable team, united in mind, body, and heart! Together we will do amazing things! IT WILL BE ART!"

After this statement Kugelmugel collapsed backwards onto the couch, now lying on his side hugging his knees and chewing on one of his two waist length silvery blonde braids of hair.

Everyone stared at him dubiously.

Ladonia looked back at the other three and jacked a thumb in his direction.

"I ain't rooming him."

A few moments of silence later Ladonia couldn't take it and snorted in laughter.

It was at this point that everyones stern faces crumpled and all of them laughed madly.

Kugelmugel sat up, looking blankly confused, and asked.

"Is this another form of art?"

This seemed to make everyone laugh harder and Kugelmugel's face brightened.

"See! Our team will be art!" He exclaimed, chortling.

That was when the door to the base opened and a very exhausted looking Hutt River, wearing a black pinstriped red long sleeve with a red vest, several red tassels trailing from his red shoulder pads to his vest, black dress pants, and black lace up boots arrived.

He saw all of his new teammates in hysterics.

Blinking quizzically, he asked.

"Wait, what did I miss?"

 ** _One week later._**

The group had parted ways after an awkward evening of moving in and getting settled. After this they somehow managed to avoid each other as much as possible.

Ladonia, who'd introduced himself as Lars Erland, would go alone and Kugelmugel, who, after several bouts of questioning, had stopped about 'art' and introduced himself as Kaiser Meridiana, would always follow him around.

Hutt seemed to be doing a lot of his own thing, he'd decided to do mathematics, which a far cry from the rest of his teams main focuses. The original trio continued in their normal path. Wy was occasionally paired off with Kugelmugel, who was pursuing art, like she was.

Wisteria liked him well enough, even if he was sort of eccentric. She thought that, once she managed to get him talking about more then the constant questioning of if something was art, she and him could have plenty in common. Wisteria was now off to question Headmaster Rome about the new additions to her team, and to ask him if it was his plan to get the six of them together all along, considering that he _had_ placed them in one of the few six room bases in the Academy, with the Allies and the East Germans as next door neighbor's, and the Baltic's directly across the hall.

To all of these questions Rome smirked, gave up no information, and, after an infuriating conversation that had Wisteria red in the cheeks and struggling not to start yelling, Rome patted her on the head.

"Remember." He spoke, bending down to look her in the eye.

"Your in charge."

Wisteria left his office with about as much of an idea about how to deal with her new team of five boys then she had when she went in.

When she arrived home, she was the first one back.

 _No._

She glanced up at the sixth door on the catwalk, from which a scream of.

"IT'S NOT ART!" Had just come.

 _He's home._

Shaking her head softly, Wisteria glanced at the clock, it was almost seven, and she hurried to her room. Grabbing up her pink pajama pants and matching pink nightgown, she seized her towel and made for the bathroom.

She had just shut to door behind her and began to undress for her shower when the door to the base slammed.

"I'm home, if anyone cares!"

 _That flame haired idiot is gonna set Kaiser off._

Wisteria thought to herself as a spastic thud came from upstairs followed by the opening and closing of a bedroom door, came down to her ears.

"Did you find art in your life today?

"WILL YOU SHUT UP ABOUT ART ALREADY!"

"But you will one day discover it's beauty..."

"I'm still trying to _discover_ my way around this maze of a school, I don't need to be worried about finding my _inner_ _art_!"

Ignoring the twos bickering, Wisteria turned on the shower, and let the hot water drown them out.

After a relaxing shower, Wisteria dressed in her P.J's and walked out, not a moment later Romeo, who must have arrived back in the space of time she was in the shower, dodged in, toting a towel, blue pajama pants and an old gray tee shirt.

Sighing, Wisteria settled onto the couch, and Peter landed at her side, wearing his usual sleepwear.

"This is weird, huh? We've been so settled into our routine, just the three of us, and now suddenly we've got three more people to deal with."

"And just when I though I'd escaped Hutt..." Wisteria responded.

"I take offense to that!" Hutt came climbing down the ladder from the bedrooms and plopped down in one of the armchairs, donning P.J's himself.

"Well, I can't say it's been entirely unpleasant, still, would have killed Headmaster Rome to pick out a girl?" Wisteria sighed.

"But Wy..."

Wisteria half opened one eye to see Hutt and Peter throw up their arms.  
"Your our leader!" They both whined.

"Great, I'll lead you right over a cliff."

"Most of you are probably dumb enough to follow."\

Lars had come down from his bedroom, wearing checkered red and white fleece pants and a white sweatshirt.

"And you aren't?" Hutt shot back, standing up.

"I'm just saying. Between our supposed leader who's a dainty chick."

"I'm taller then you aren't I?" Wy pointed out.

Ladonia pretended not to hear.

"The guy who screams about art every fifteen minutes, the guy constantly flying weird contraptions around, the guy fiddling with guns, and...you..."

Hutt glared at that one.

"I'm just about to go crazy. Especially with ART this and ART that and the nutty outfits and the constant talk about all of us discovering some great bond as teammates. Other then the laughing fit we all got into when me and the art freak got here, I've just about had it. He's always following me around like a freaking lost puppy, and I can't count how many times this week I've had to drag him down the hallway with him trying to run in the opposite direction of our classes like some sort of idiot! He's hopeless! I can't stand it!"

With this the flame haired boy draped himself over the couch as Kaiser peered over the edge of the catwalk, wearing a one piece jumpsuit with feet on it in clashing colors, that had a hood which was currently pulled up over his head.

"You hate me that much?" He asked, sounding hurt.

Ladonia's face froze and he stuttered.

"I-I-I don't hate you...your just pretty loud and it kinda gets..."

Kugelmugel sniffled, tears in his eyes, before he turned and walked back into his room, shutting the door behind him and locking it with a click.

"Oh, good job, moron, you made the only person on this team that actually likes you cry." Hutt said critically.

The quarrel rose up again, Romeo exiting the bathroom to find three other teammates of his in a near fist fight.

"Umm...did I miss something important?" He asked, turning to Wisteria.

"Just try to calm them all down, Seb."

"Whatever." Romeo agreed easily, and stepped forward.

"O-K! ALL OF YOU, SHUT UP! NOW!"

He shouted with a sudden very thick italian accent, seizing Peter by the back of the shirt and throwing him onto the sofa, ripping Hutt off of Lars, and dropping Hutt in the armchair and Ladonia on the couch.

"Now." Romeo sat down in an armchair with a look that was just daring any of his teammates to try and start something again.

"Your going to explain what happened, one at a time, and when your done, we'll figure out how to fix whatever mess you've made."

Seborga glared at Ladonia with this.

"H-Hey...it wasn't my fault!" He insisted.

"Not your fault? You made Kaiser cry!" Peter exclaimed.

Romeo sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Do you want me to go South Italian on you? Because I will unless you all stop fighting!"

"Oy! Don't act like the adult, your the same age as the rest of us!" Lars barked.

As the squabbling continued, Wisteria stood on the catwalk in front of Kugelmugel's door, and knocked softly.

"It's Wy. It's Wisteria. Ladonia isn't here. Will you let me in?"

There was a moment of hesitation, the a click and the door creaked open a crack.

Kaiser's violet eyes peeked out.

Wisteria gave him a warm smile and he opened the door a bit more, a silent gesture for her to come in.

"Thank you." Wisteria entered easily, and instantly was surprised.

Kugelmugel had painted his walls in bright colors with vibrant birds sailing through a purple sky filled with orange clouds. Deer ran and played across the blue grasses. Midnight blue owls dots in grays with bright gold eyes watched from trees with a rainbow color of leaves. A girl in a dress of flowing ribbons with long brown hair sailing out behind her danced on the third wall, her face had yet to be painted, and her hair was still a work in progress, the ribbons of her dress had been sketched in black, but weren't colored in in the explosion of brightness that filled the rest of the room.

 _He did this all in a week?_

Wisteria thought, astonished. To be fair, only two of the walls had been painted in the warped, colorful artistic landscape, the wall with the dancing girl was to the side of his bed. It appeared that Kaiser hadn't wanted a desk in his room, because there wasn't one, which merely gave him access to more wall on which to paint.

"It's a very nice room." Wisteria commented finally.

"He hates me."

Wisteria was startled at the amount of certainty in the short boys voice.

"No he doesn't, he's just an irritable idiot, is all."

 _And boy, am I gonna kick his butt into next week when I'm finished here for making Kaiser cry._

Kugelmugel sat down on the edge of his bed.

"But I like him. I really really like him. Even if he hates me."

Wisteria shook her head and sat down next to the younger boy, putting an arm around his shoulders.

"Trust me, Lars doesn't hate you. I promise. He's just...having a hard time adjusting is all. I'm sure he likes you to, especially since your the only one out of us that'll put up with him."

Kaiser's violet eyes got teary again.

"I just want everyone to be happy. I don't like it when my friends fight."

 _We've barely spoken, we've known each other barely a week, and yet he thinks of us all as friends...poor kid._

"Hey, I never asked you, how old are you?"

Kaiser looked up at her.

"Eleven."

 _What the literal...and he's been keeping up with high school level classes just fine!?_

Wisteria tried to hide her shock.

"Wow, your really smart for your age." She settled with this.

Kugelmugel nodded, "I was in my first year of high school when Headmaster Rome decided to bring me here. My parents are strict about school. They want me to be a genius. They'll accept no less. They don't have any art. All of the other kids at my old school would be mean to me when I wold try to talk to them. They would throw me into the trash heap or lock me in the storage closet. They didn't have any art either, no matter how hard I tried to show it to them, none of them would ever listen."

Wisteria, by now, had realized how much the word 'art' stood for in this boys mind.

"You love art, don't you? So do I."

Kaiser's face lightened up slightly, eyes shining and wet still.

"You have art. I really like it when we paint together."

Wisteria nodded.

"I like it too, your really good. Do your parents know your pursuing art here?"

Kugelmugel shook his head.

"When Headmaster Rome came, he offered me a scholarship. He knew I didn't like my parents. So I said yes. I didn't see my parents about it."

Wisteria looked concerned.

"So you ran away?"

Kugelmugel pulled his knees up to his chest and hugged them, this seemed to be what he always did.

"Yes. It was for my art."

Wisteria nodded, understanding how he could feel, she'd been treated as an outcast when she was younger from the way she thought and acted, and though she'd put up a tough facade, it had hurt. Kaiser never really had the 'tough' face he could take on and off. He wore his emotions on his face, he showed them to the world in his eyes, as he felt them. He was honest.

And Wisteria wanted him to be honestly happy, she suddenly couldn't stand the idea of him being upset.

 _I suppose thats the 'bond' he was talking to us about._

Wisteria stood up.

"Why don't we go down and sit with the others? Altogether. We can watch T.V or play a game or something, Romeo has cards."

Kugelmugel perked up at the idea, before deflating slightly.

"But he hates me."

"He doesn't hate you, and I'll prove it too you. C'mon."

Sniffling away the rest of his tears, wiping his eyes with the sleeve of his chaotically colored bootie pajama suit, he stood up and nodded.

"Ok."

Wisteria led Kaiser out the door and the two slid down the ladder.

Wisteria looked rather confused when she saw Hutt, Lars, and Peter staring at Romeo in horror and Romeo with his arms crossed, glaring.

"I didn't even _know_ what half those words meant!" Ladonia gasped.

"Wait, he was speaking _english_? I thought it was italian or something!" Sealand asked, amazed.

Wisteria shook her head.

"I don't want to know. I just don't want to know. And Romeo, censor yourself."

"I told them I'd go South Italian on them." Romeo growled, arms crossed with a violent look in his eyes.

"Someone yank his curl or something!" Wisteria cried.

Ladonia took very quickly to this and stood up, yanking on Romeo's odd angular curl, hard.

Romeo yelped, blinked, and looked around in confusion.

"Wait, what happened?"

Wisteria sighed.

"Still don't wanna know."

Lars locked eyes with Kaiser and Kaiser ducked behind Wisteria, peeking around her shoulder.

The european boy rubbed the back of his head, looking uncomfortable.

"Look, art frea...Kugelmugel...nah, Kaiser. I'm sorry I was mean too you. I really appreciate how you've been so nice to me and sat with me when no one else wanted too."

He said barely loud enough to hear, his blue eyes looking guilty and ashamed.

Violet eyes peered out at him, staring at his eyes, seeing how he was truly sorry, and for a moment nothing happened.

This was before, trailing whipping silvery braids, Kugelmugel literally shot over to the flame haired boy and tackled him in a hug.

"You found your art!"

"Wha? How did I...? Oh, whatever. Yes, I _found_ my art." Lars caved.

Kaiser's eyes practically sparkled.

"Ok!" Peter snatched the remote off of the table and snapped on the television, food channel was the first thing on.

"We haven't gotten to watch any food channel in forever! Get comfy!"

So Wisteria sat down in an armchair, Romeo in the one next to her, Lars and Kaiser took the couch closer to the ladder and Peter and Hutt took the other couch.

After briefly settling and fighting over pillows, everyone began to exclaim over what was happening on screen.

Kaiser didn't say a word, he simply sat on the couch, knees drawn up to his chest, chin resting on his knees, chewing one of his braids.

 _Now our team can be happy, together._

He thought happily.

"Hey, who've you got to win?" Lars asked, elbowing Kaiser in the side.

Kaiser shrugged as he observed the screen.

"Who've you got?" He responded.

Lars frowned.

"Dunno, I guess it depends on their _art_ , as you say." Lars chuckled.

Kaiser smiled.

"It's not always about the art."

* * *

 _ **Amethyst: ...*Cries***_

 ** _Mathias: What did you do to her this time, Tino? She's gonna go back into the corner again!_**

 ** _Tino: It wasn't me! It wasn't me!_**

 ** _Amethyst: I'm fine...I just...I loved writing this so much and it's over..._**

 ** _Mathias: That's it!?_**

 ** _Amethyst: Yup...well...sorta...there's an epilogue I'm gonna post._**

 ** _Tino: Well that only means you get to write the next story now!  
_**

 ** _Amethyst: I know...I'm right on the part with you being depressed._**

 ** _Tino: See? It'll be great...wait WHAT?_**

 ** _Amethyst: I'm gonna go listen to more Vocaloid songs with my America plushy and eat chocolate._**

 ** _Mathias: Your gonna get fat with all the chocolate you eat!_**

 ** _Amethyst: Shut up. Do not threaten my chocolate or I will end you._**

 ** _Tino: Ok, let's all just calm down and do the sign off. And what about me being depressed?_**

 ** _Amethyst: No spoilers._**

 ** _Yao and Valentin: *Roll by, still in a fist fight, although it's quite obvious Valentin is winning*_**

 ** _Amethyst: ...and Romania is winning..._**

 ** _Tino: Go vote on the poll if you want China to make a comeback!_**

 ** _Amethyst: I'm closing the poll after the final chapter of this hit's the website, so if you want Valentin to win, vote for his summary, if you want Yao to win, vote for his summary._**

 ** _Tino: Please favorite, follow, and review! Thanks!_**

 ** _Amethyst: *Cracks knuckles* Meanwhile, I've got a new hetalia academy idea to work on! It doesn't involve super spies or explosions, but it'll still be awesome! Bye!_**


	26. Adventures to come

**_Please enjoy!_**

* * *

 ** _Later that night._**

Elizabeta hadn't seen Wisteria all that day, and, though it was rather late, she decided to stop in and check on her. Suddenly going from a three person team to a six person team couldn't be easy. She could still remember how suddenly everything had changed when Vash and Lilli had moved in with herself, Roderich, and Gil.

Knocking softly on the door, she waited.

The hungarian frowned when she heard no response, yet she could hear the soft volume of the T.V.

She gave the door wheel a gentle twist and pushed it open, stepping over the lip of the doorway.

She could barely contain a squeal at what she saw and fumbled for her backpack and camera.

The kids had all dozed off on the couches, Kaiser was cuddling Lars, his head resting on the other's chest. Romeo was sitting cross legged in his armchair, hugging a pillow, head resting on it. His mouth was hanging slightly open and his curl seemed to bob with every breath. Peter and Hutt had both passed out untidily on the back couch, their heads leaning against each others, and Wisteria was curled in a ball halfway beneath a blanket, her head resting on her crossed arms, atop the armrest.

After snapping at least a dozen pictures of the adorable moment, Elizabeta slunk silently into the living room area and gently pulled the throw blankets currently either thrown to the floor or folded on the backs of the chairs out. She pulled the one on Wisteria back over her, then threw one over Kaiser and Lars, one over Peter and Hutt, and one over Romeo.

Smiling warmly, Elizabeta snapped another picture with her precious camera.

She carefully backed out of the room moving to the door, she stepped back into the hallway, then, taking in the scene one more time, she pulled the door shut with a click.

In the silence, with nothing but the dull drone of the T.V in the background, Wisteria opened her eyes slowly, yawning, a knowing smile on her face.

She looked around at the rest of her teammates, and got a warm feeling in her chest.

 _Sure, Peter's hyperactive, Romeo's a scatterbrained criminal, Hutt's overprotective, Ladonia's hotheaded and egocentric, and Kugelmugel's eccentric and sensitive, but we're a team._

 _Six months ago at this time I would be lying in a bunk bed at the orphanage, dreaming wistfully of a more interesting, exciting life. Now I'm living in an underground base, at the secret vigilante training school known to the world as Hetalia Academy. I've got a hacker, a builder, a sniper, a strategist, and a fighter on my team. Except they're all thirteen or younger year old boys._

 _I wonder if I would have ever imagined this, had I come through the Academy once before without a clue. No. Never. And I'll never give up this new life, or my new home._

 _Ever._

Wisteria felt her eyelids grow heavy, and let them droop shut on another day at the Hetalia Academy. Already, she was looking forward to what adventures could come next.

 ** _The End_**

* * *

 _ **Amethyst: I hope you all loved this story! And I will update here with the announcement for the eventually sequel! I'd like to thank each and every one of you for reading and supporting the Call us Hetalia series and inspiring me to push it to a fourth story! It means a lot! Until next time, bye!**_


	27. Call me Magic

**_Kaiser: NOT ART NOT ART NOT ART NOT ART_**

 ** _Lars: SHUT UP!_**

 ** _Kaiser: *Runs and hides behind Wisteria*_**

 ** _Wisteria: *Sigh* Why are we back here? Didn't this whole ridiculous yarn end?_**

 ** _Romeo: It's our story, Wy! Isn't it nice to see it one more time?_**

 ** _Wisteria: I'd rather forget being held at gunpoint, thank you._**

 ** _Kaiser: *Peeking out with huge adorable violet puppy eyes.* I didn't know about that guns._**

 ** _Peter: Why are we here again anyway?_**

 ** _Kaiser: ART!_**

 ** _Wisteria: Where?_**

 ** _Kaiser: There!_**

 ** _Amethyst: Why, thank you!_**

 ** _Kaiser: Your welcome. I like you. You brought me to a new place of new adventures, of friendship, and of loyal bonds that will never be broken. A place I can call my home, and a place I grow into something more. I now have a place that can foster my artwork and my love for beauty and grace. I have a team of wonderful friends that will never betray me and I have so many older students to guide me and professors to teach me. For this, I can never truly thank you._**

 ** _Amethyst: ..._**

 ** _Micro Nations: ..._**

 ** _Emil: ..._**

 ** _Amethyst: That was deep._**

 ** _Everyone else: Uh-huh._**

 ** _Amethyst: Ok, moving on! I called you all here to announce the next story in the Call us Hetalia series!_**

 ** _Micro Nations: So someone won the fist fight?_**

 ** _Amethyst: Yes! And that person was..._**

 ** _Emil: *Drumroll on his drum from the orchestra*_**

 ** _Amethyst: Call me Magic!_**

 ** _Micro Nations: ?_**

 ** _Amethyst: Featuring..._**

 ** _Emil: *Drumroll again*_**

 ** _Amethyst: Valentin Popescu! A.K.A Romania!_**

 ** _Valentin: Your not gonna punt me back over the ocean are..._**

 ** _Amethyst: *Punts him back over the ocean*_**

 ** _Valentin: AHHHHH! *Gone*_**

 ** _Lars: I thought he had to stay here?_**

 ** _Amethyst: Nah, he's gotta be there so he can get picked up by Academy operatives in Romania._**

 ** _Wisteria: Makes sense._**

 ** _Emil: Can I go now?_**

 ** _Amethyst: Sure. Bye!_**

 ** _Emil: *Picks up drum and leaves*_**

 ** _Micro Nations: Come see all of us at Hetalia Academy in the next installment of our series, Call me Magic! Thanks! *Waves*_**

 ** _Amethyst: Perfect~ See all of you lovely readers there! *Waves*_**


End file.
